The Past is not all that Bad
by Wiggle34
Summary: Ok this is a rewrite on my very first Mike and Kate story, you will find at the start it sounds semi the same but as we get in through the first few chapters you will find it takes a total different route. I do hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1

EDITED: the story is sit 2 months after season four ended

Writers; Myself and summerbee

Rating; PG

None of the sea patrol characters belong to me. The others I made up.

This is a total rewrite of my first story, so the start of it might seem the same but it goes in a total different direction

Mike watches from the bridge as Kate leads another boarding onto a FFV

"Bravo 8 2 this is delta 8 2 over"

"Go ahead X"

"We have 5crew all together at the back of the boat, had little resistance from them doing a boat search now over"

"Copy that X. Keep me informed over"

A little while later

"The crew from the FFV are settled and the chef has been informed of the 5 extra people to feed Sir" Kate says as she looks at Mike waiting for a response from him

"Thanks X" – as Mike turns to he looks at Kate their eyes meet and they stand there for a few seconds looking at each other only broken when the sound of RO is heard.

"Sir we have a Mayday call I am about to put it on speaker for you" – RO

"Thanks RO"

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY, this is the Ally Star, MAYDAY, MAYDAY"

All of a sudden Mike has gone white as RO and XO are looking at him with concern and worry, as he does not move or say anything. (Mike is worried it is his Parents boat, and that is his dads voice, is Ally on board or not, hoping for the later as he does not wont to have an argument with Kate about it once she finds out, thou feeling like he should of told her a long time ago) then hearing Kate's voice Mike breaks from his trance and responded to the call.

"Ally Star this is Australian warship Hammersley over"

"Hammersley this is the Ally Star" (Mike hears his mother's voice in the back ground going that is Mikes ship to his dad next thing the bridge hears is)

"Mike is that you?"

"Yes Dad it is me what is the problem"

"We have somehow lost engine power we still have plenty of fuel on board; everything looks in tack from what I can see"

"How many on board, over"

"Two Adults one Child over" (Mike is not even more worried and white looking than before)

"And what is your position"

"Position is …." RO gets the co-ords and hands them to the X, Mike misses them he is worried.

Mikes askes the X "how long till we are there?"

"3hrs Sir"

"Ally Star this is Hammersley we are 3hrs from you, please report back to us every hour, over"

"Copy that Hammersley see you in 3 hours, Over"

Mikes starts to walk off the bridge "XO has the Bridge I will be in my cabin if you need me"

"XO has the bridge" Kate repeats

Mike sits on his bed thinking.

Flash back to 9yrs ago (doing this as just major points)

• Mike finds Kate's positive test in the trash bin in the bathroom

• Mike waits for Kate to tell him after 2months she still has said nothing

• Mike follows Kate one day to a clinic which is an abortion clinic

• Mike decides to take Marshalls offer of CO of Hammersley and he leaves that night for Cairns leaving a note for Kate.

• 5mnths later Mike returns back to Watson Bay for a week long course for CO's he spots Kate heavily pregnant

• Mike askes around to find out what had happened to her finds out she is 8mnths pregnant and is not keeping it.

• Mike decided to get in touch with the adoption people and after some talking to them and his parent, when Kate gives birth to a baby girl he takes her to his parents place.

End flash back

A knock on the doors brings Mike back to the present time.

"Yes"

X opens the door looks over to him and sees he is worried, and he can tell she knows he is worried though Kate understands why he is worried it is only his parents after all.

"We are 30mins away Sir"

"Thanks X"

"CO has the bridge" Mike says as he enters the Bridge

"CO has the bridge" Kate repeats

Mikes talks over the ships com "Dutchy to the Bridge please"

Dutchy arrives on the bridge

"Dutchy I want you to lead this boarding please, X you are to stay on the ship in the bridge please"

Everyone looks at the CO and X; X is giving Mike one of those what do u mean I can't go on the boarding looks

"Yes Sir" reply's Dutchy

"Sir and word in your cabin"

"Sorry X not right now you are to stay on the bridge and that is an order X. XO has the ship"

"XO has the ship" as Mike goes to walk off, Kate looks at him and gives him we are talking about this later look which Mike notices and nods his head in return he knows they going to be talking later cause as soon as Ally gets on board she is going to know why. Why have I not told her sooner?


	2. Chapter 2

A little while later as Dutchy is about to lead the boarding party on to the vessel he whispers to Swain on the RHIB, "Swain that girls looks like the X who is she", Swain replays "No idea Dutchy, but the boss will most likely now."

Kate watches on in shock. She is looking at the girl on the boat and seeing herself in this girl.

As the RHIB is back at Hammersley, and the Mikes family are starting to be off loaded off the RHIB Kate comes down to the back of the boat and looks at the child, who is first off and runs up to Mike yelling

"DADDY, DADDY"

"Hi pumpkin how you doing"

"Good Daddy even better now you are here", Mike gives Ally a big hug, then as his mum and dad get on board he does the same thing to them. As Kate watches from behind then Mikes mum tabs Mike on the shoulder and goes to Mike whispering so no one else hears

"Kate is behind you and not looking to happy. Does she know yet" Mike looks behind and then looks down and reply's

"No she does not know but by the look on her face she does now and i am about to hear all about it"

"It will be ok Mike you did what you thought was the best thing to do at the time"

"Swain can you lead my family down to the Senior Sailors mess please, oh and by the way Swain this is Ally, my mum Helen and my Dad Brad"

"Sure thing Sir follow me please" and Swain leads the family off but not before catching the earful Kate is giving Mike and he stops to listen.

"MIKE" Kate yells

"Kate not here and not now please"

"No Mike we are doing this here and now" they start yelling at each other and everyone can hear them

"Kate if u wont the whole ship to know then fine" Kate stops and thinks but is so angry she forgets they are on the ship

"Mike when, did you find out about her"

Chef comes up hearing the shouting and Swain asks him to take Mikes family down below for some food

"I knew Kate and you never told me 2mnths and you never told me, then you decided to go off and get rid of it and still not tell me that night what you had done, so I left"

"You were not meant to know, I never wonted you involved with it all"

"Why the hell not Kate it was my child too you know" Looks of horror and shock are passing over the crew the CO and the XO have a past together

"So what if it was Mike it was my body, my life and my career so I did what I thought was best for us"

"No Kate you did what you thought was best for you not us" Kate looks at Mike

"Then when I returned 5mnths later I saw you, you never saw me and I saw you were still pregnant so what happened then"

"I was too far through I had no choice"

"Yes you did Kate you could have told me for Christ sakes Kate, you could have told me we would have worked it out somehow"

"No Mike don't you dear go there, anyway how the hell did you get her I had her adopted out so I would never have to see her again, I even told them I never wonted anything to do with her ever again"

"Well I spoke to them, and after some talking and stuff they allowed me to take her"

"Well Mike you have had 4yrs to tell me you had her why the hell did you not say anything"

Mikes decides to turn around and walk off, Kate stops him by grabbing his arm. Mike turns back to face her

"You really want to know why Kate"

Kate nods her head as to say yes

"Cause I was scared you would leave the ship, ask for a transfer and I would never ever see you again"

Tears start falling from his face.

"I better go check on my daughter and parents"

"Fine go make sure they ok don't worry about me or your unborn child" as Kate says this she looks down and puts a hand on her belly. Mike stands there not sure what to say. "Just go Mike will you"

Kate is left standing on her own at the back of the boat thinking to herself. What have I done? I just keep driving him away. Kate sits along and tears start to form on her face. She starts to feel some pain in her stomach. She just dismisses it.


	3. Chapter 3

The crew was in shock the CO and the XO had been together in the past and have a child, and another one was on the way, wow no wonder he refused to allow her onto the boarding, and that explains why they react the way they do when one of them gets hurt, why they always seem to know what the other is thinking even without saying anything.

They were 5 hours away from port and during that time Mike and Kate didn't talk to each other unless it was work related and then only if they really had to. The crew looked on in disbelief, the normally dream team seemed like they had nothing in common anymore and it seemed like they had a long way ahead to get back to each other.

Finally 5 hours later they arrived in home port and the whole crew was relieved. They all said their good byes while Mike organized where his parents and his little girl would stay overnight.

"Mum, Dad why don't you guys stay at my house tonight then Ally can spend some time with me before you head back home?" Offered Mike and he knew his parents wouldn't say no to this offer. The day was long and exhausting already, so a trip home would be too much for them. And they knew that Mike loved to spend every single minute with his daughter.

"Please nana, please?" Ally looks at Helen and her puppy eyes reminded her on her own son at that age.

"Sure thing Ally we can stay the night." Helen gently stroke through Ally's hair and the girl runs to Mike and jumps up to give him a cuddle.

"Give these to Nana I will be home soon. I got to finish off some work here ok?" He hands his daughter the keys to his house and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok Daddy!" Ally gives her daddy a kiss as well and then goes back to her nana.

"Mum I will be home in a couple of hours got to finish off some reports and report to Navcom." Mike explains and looks worried. His mum knows, there is more here he has to do and she hopes that he will find the right words.

"Ok Mike see you later and when you need us, you know where to find us." Helen looks over Mike's shoulder and Mike follows her gaze.

"I know mum, but I think I have to sort that out by myself at the moment. Thanks for everything, I love you." With that his family leaves and waves him good bye and he waves back before walking back onto Hammersley.

Kate watches from the bridge as Mike says good bye to his family and their child. Our child, I never thought, that I would see her again. I gave her away all those years ago, that I don't have to face my past and now the past comes back like a boomerang. What will the crew think about me now? Mike and I had to tell 2-Dads and Bomber off for the same thing we did all those years ago. The only difference is, we never brought it on the boat. But now it is official, that we have a daughter and made the same mistake like Bomber and 2Dads. Mistake? Is that little gorgeous little girl really a mistake? I can't blame her for what we have done all those years ago! Though at the moment it doesn't matter. Our private life influenced our work and got in the way of our jobs.

Kate decides to head to her cabin for some alone time. As she is walking down from the bridge she walks past Mike's cabin and hears something very faint coming from his room, she listens and hears him crying and talking to someone.

"Why do I keep stuffing this up mum? I know I should have told her when I saw her again 4 years ago but I was scared to lose her again." Mike explained and waited for a response. Kate knew he was on the phone and it seemed like he was talking to his mother. He wasn't the brave Mike Flynn who said goodbye to his parent's just minutes ago.

"Mike you know my opinion on that. You loved her all those years ago and you still love her now. And I think you know what you have to do. You never should have left her."

"Mum, I know I should have never of left her but I felt betrayed, I felt like she did not love me the way I love her, why didn't she tell me about the baby? We could have find a way and look at Ally, she is just gorgeous. And now there seems to be another baby on the way and she didn't tell me about it again. No she had to say it right in front of the crew." Mike was angry at Kate, but that didn't change his feelings for her.

"Let me ask you one question Mike, do you love Kate enough to give up Hammersley and build a family with her?"

"Mum, Kate is the love of my life I would give up everything for her. And as you were out there today I realised, that life could be over in a second and I have wasted so much time…"

Mikes chat with his mother did go on for a little while, but Kate didn't listen anymore. What she had heard was enough for her at the moment. Did I just hear right? He loves me after everything I did to him? With those thoughts in her mind she finally reached her cabin and needed a minute to find back her normal composure.

Kate doesn't know how much time had passed since she had entered her cabin, but a knock on her door brings her back to reality.

"X you ready we got a meeting at Navcom." Kate can hear Mike's sad voice and knows she has to face him right now.

"I will be out in a minute."

"I will wait for you on the dock"

"Ok."

As Kate walks to Mike, both can't help but look at each other and think about what they could have together. And they can see in each other's eyes, that they even shared some tears during the last hour. They walk to Navcom in silence and don't know what will come next.


	4. Chapter 4

After what seems like hours Mike and Kate arrive at NavCom and Maxine can sense, that something is going on between the two of them. The debriefing is pretty easy going, only as it comes to the last mayday the atmosphere seems to burn.

"Mike the last mayday were your parents, I hope they are okay?"

"Everything is fine, nothing to worry about Maxine. The engine just broke down and needs to be repaired. They are fine and at my place now." Mike tried to confirm, but Maxine could look right through him.

"I heard there was a child with them, who was that?"

"None of your business Maxine." Mike felt nervous; no one knew about Ally, he kept her out of everything. For him she was like a treasure and he wanted her to have an amazing childhood and he knew at his parents place she would get everything she needed.

"Mike the Navy saved your parents and a child and you ask me to drop it?"

"I don't ask you to drop it, it's just Ally is not your business and nothing you have to worry about. So please leave it." Mike became angry and out of his eyes he could see, that Kate became more and more tense.

"Can we get this over and done with please I have an appointment in 30 minutes." Kate stated and became a little bit angry.

"We are not done yet and I think you two know why you are here?" None of them said anything; they just waited how Maxine would go on. "Okay that silent answer is more than I expected. Your Swain rang me some minutes ago and told me in a concerned and worried way about you two and also the fact you had to deal with personally issues on board the Hammersley. He didn't mention anything else; just that you two did behave in a strange way and I would like to know what's going on between you two. What he mentioned was that it happened after you picked up Mike's parents and that girl. So now I want explanations." Maxine stood right in front of them with her arms crossed and both of them were looking for an explanation Maxine would believe.

"Maxine, there are a couple of things we need to sort out at first, please give us some time. I know we act strange at the moment, but please trust us. By the way how did you go on with getting me off Hammersley? My return was planned for some weeks, it's month now. So please come forward with a new CO soon." Mike stood up, saluted and left Maxine's office. Both women looked astonished after him and were speechless. Maxine started to ask Kate a question, but she interrupted her superior.

"Please Ma'am, don't ask, not at the moment." Maxine could see the tired look on Kate's face and new it would be better to drop the questions she had at the moment. She just nodded and gestured for Kate, that she could leave the office.

"Before I forget it Kate, Hammersley will be in port for two weeks. So all I'm asking you is to work things out between Mike and you. I don't know what's going on, but please work it out otherwise it may looks bad for your promotion." Maxine turned around and took a seat behind her desk and Kate wasn't able to move.

"Promotion ma'am?"

"Yes Kate, promotion. The BRASS wants you as new CO of Hammersley, but they can't put you on a CO course till the end of June. Until then you have to stay on Hammersley together with Mike as CO." Maxine looked down on some files and expected Kate to leave her office, but nothing like that happened. Kate sat there like a statue.

"Are you okay Kate?" Maxine asked as she looked up from her files and Kate looked like a ghost.

"I think I'm fine. I guess I just have to work some things out and I'm not sure about that posting."

"How come you are not sure about that posting? I mean isn't that what you always wanted?" Maxine thought she heard wrong, as Kate mentioned she was not sure about the posting.

"It's all I ever wanted ma'am, but right now my life is turning upside down, so I have to see how things will go on."

"Has it something to do with the boarding today?" Kate didn't know how to answer that question, so she just nodded and finally decided it was time for her to leave Maxine's office. As she left NavCom, she saw, that Mike was sitting on the stairs in front of the building and just staring out to port.

"You are still here? Not with your daughter?"

"Our daughter Kate, our precious little girl." Mike answered sharply and started to move away from Kate. None of them realised, that someone was watching them and also heard what they said.

Kate looked after Mike and wasn't sure what to do, so she finally made the decision to go to her appointment. She checked her watch and figured out, that she was already running late.

"Kate come in, how are you?" The doctor asked and showed to a chair for Kate to take a seat.

"Well I'm not so fine. I just figured out some days ago, that I'm pregnant and since that day I have that pain in my stomach from time to time and also had a really bad bleeding. Otherwise I'm exhausted as normal after all that patrols." Kate explained and the doctor could see what Kate was talking about.

"You really look exhausted and your body has a lot to cope with at the moment. So I would suggest that you get some rest. How long will you be in port this time?"

"Well I think this might have been my last patrol." Kate smiled shy and knew what the next question would be from the doctor.

"Though you don't think about getting rid of it this time?" Kate only shook her head and she smiled again, but a sudden pain in her stomach left her smile die. She bent over and the doctor tried to help her to go on the stretcher. After some minutes the pain was over, but Kate still had tears in her eyes. The whole day was just too much for her and she had some trouble to cope with everything.

"Kate do you want me to call somebody?" Doctor McQuire asked and looked concerned at her patient.

"No thanks."

"What's with the father of the child?" Kate didn't answer, just closed her eyes and the doctor knew, that it must be a difficult situation for her. _Kate has been my patient for so many years and I remember that the first pregnancy wasn't easy and she gave this child up for adoption, she never mentioned the father of the child. So now it seems like she is in a difficult situation again, but right now she needs so much support._ Dr. McQuire left Kate alone and was wondering if there would be anybody Kate would trust.

Two hours passed until Kate felt a little bit better and the doctor came back with all the results.

"Kate I have to talk to you. It's pretty serious. The pregnancy was an ampullar pregnancy and I'm sorry to inform you, that you lost that child. Though the baby would never have had a chance to survive. Actually you are lucky, that it happened here and we could help you so quickly. So far everything looks good and I can also inform you, that you will still be able to get babies. What you need right now is rest." Kate only nodded from time to time, but the doctor wasn't sure, if Kate was still with her.

"Can I go home?"

"If you want you can go home, but I would prefer, that someone would pick you up and stay with you for the night."

"I'm fine!" With that Kate got off the stretcher and dressed. She signed all the papers and left the hospital in a state of trance. She made her way to the beach and sat down in the sand, just there she had the power to let her tears free.

Meanwhile at Mike's place he had a relaxing night with his parents and Ally. They had a nice dinner and everything seemed normal, like a little happy family, but even Ally could sense, that her dad was not like other days when he came from a patrol.

"Daddy, are you angry with nana, grandpa and me, because you had to save us?" Mike woke of his daydreams and looked at his daughter.

"No, why should I be angry with you three? It's my job to protect save people and actually I think it's much better that we picked you up instead of somebody else. It meant we could spend some more time with each other." Mike tried to smile and to ease his daughter, that there was nothing she or his parents had done wrong.

"But you did fight with that lady on your boat and you look so sad all the time since you came home." Ally countered and looked with her big eyes at him, eyes that reminded Mike of Kate and he had to swallow.

_That 'LADY' is you mum and she doesn't know what she misses out in not having you around her and in not seeing you are growing up. Hopefully she will do better decisions on our next child._ Mike had to fight the urge to run away, because Ally could discuss and question him like Kate and from time to time he was also like pudding in his daughter's hands like it was when he was around Kate.

"I know I did fight with Kate, but that's nothing you should worry about. I would be worried, if we wouldn't discuss all the time. So now please get ready for bed, before we start to watch a movie." Ally didn't ask any more questions and left for her bedroom. Just as she had left the room Mike felt able to breathe again.

"You have to talk to Kate!" Was all his mother said and his father thought.

"I know and I should have done this weeks, month, and years ago. I hope it's not too late already. And now we are in the same situation again." Mike ran a hand through his hair and looked at his parents. They had heard what Kate had said at the boat and were now wondering what Mike knew about it.

"So how comes she is still on the boat with you or you are with her and she is pregnant again? When did this happen?"

"Some weeks ago! You know about the incident with the sub and after that it just happened. We were on shore leave and actually I never wanted back on Hammersley, all I wanted was Kate. All I wanted was to be with her and also tell her about Ally. It never came to that. We had two wonderfull nights after my return from your place. So after the second night I got a call from Maxine who informed me, that I have to stay on Hammersley, because the BRASS didn't make a decission about a new CO. So that's the beginning of Kate and me and the end." Mike hade finished and started cleaning up the table.

"Daddy I'm ready, can we watch a movie now?"

"You go and pick one and we will start watching in some minutes." Ally ran into the living room, while Mike finished the cleaning up with his parents.

"Kate and you should talk to each other. Otherwise it's eating you from the inside." Mike's father said and patted his sons shoulder before he left the kitchen to follow his granddaughter in the living room. Five minutes later the movie which Ally picked started and another 30 minutes Mike and Ally laid cuddled together on the lounge peacefully sleeping. Mike's parents did go on watching the movie until a knock on the door disturbed the quietness. Mike's mum nearly jumped to the ceiling before she went to open the door. It was 9:30 pm and actually they didn't expect any visitors at this late hour.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike's mum opened the door and knew straight away who was there in front of her.

"Kate, right?" She asked and Kate only nodded. Not able to say a word or do anything else.

"You want to come in?" Martha opens the door wider and Kate enters silently.

"I … I … know it's late and … I maybe shouldn't be here. But … is there any possibility to speak to Mike?" Finally Kate was able to finish her sentence, while she shifted from one leg onto the other.

"Go through he is in the living room …" Martha wanted to add, that Ally and Mike were peaceful sleeping, so to be careful, but she dropped that thought and guided Kate into the living room. As Kate saw Mike and Ally sleeping on the couch she stopped in her tracks and nearly screamed at the sight in front of her. Ally's head rested on her father's chest and Mike had his arms protectingly around his daughter. A blanket covered them and it was such a peaceful sight, that Kate regretted for the first time, that she never told Mike about the baby all those years ago and that she didn't have the courage to look after her daughter. All Kate could do at this moment was to turn around and leave Mike's place. That picture was burnt in her head now. Kate nearly ran out the door and the door closed with a loud bang which caused Mike and Ally to wake up.

"What happened?" Mike asked bleary while his mother looked to the front door.

"Kate was here and as she saw you two and …"

"She ran." Mike finished his mothers' sentence and looked between his parents. Ally was now fully awake and looked at her dad.

"Is Kate a friend of yours that she comes over so late?" The little girl asked and Mike just nodded. Again a knock on the door disturbed the situation in the house.

"That's maybe your friend Kate again, I go and open." Mike knew it wouldn't be Kate again, though he was wondering who it was at this time. Ally returned from the door and said, "It's not your friend, it's another lady." Ally sounded a little bit sad. She only had seen Kate once and in this moment she had a fight with her dad, so actually not a good base to form a friendship with Ally, but something made Kate interesting for the girl and she was eager to know more about Kate.

Mike finally made his way to the door and was surprised, no shocked who he saw there.

"Ursula what are you doing here? I thought you are in witness protection?" Mike stammered and was totally confused.

"Can I come in?" Mike turned around to his parents and Ally.

"We'll put Ally to bed and call it a night as well." The three said their good nights and left Ursula and Mike alone. So he let her in, but didn't offer her a seat or anything else.

"The witness protection is over. I'm as free as a bird and I thought we maybe can try a restart. So how do you think about it?" Mike breathed hard, he liked Ursula, but there were no more feelings involved. As he was together with her they had some fun, but that was it. Mike's heart always belonged to Kate and would always belong to Kate.

"Sorry Ursula, but I have a couple of things to deal with at the moment. So it wouldn't be fair on you and to be honest, you are a nice person and you deserve better than me. We had some fun back then, but that's it. From my side there were never any hard feelings involved." Ursula looked with icy eyes at Mike and slapped him on the face.

"I think that's what I deserve." Mike mumbled and could see in Ursula's eyes, that she was angry with him.

"You deserve much more and it's not over yet. I heard you and that bitch in front of NavCom. Seems like you two will get in serious trouble and when I can I will start that fire." Ursula turned around and slammed the door closed. Mike thought for a second about her words, but didn't care. He knew he was in trouble already. But his first priority was Ally and Kate. He made his way to his bedroom and stopped at Ally's room. She slept peaceful after an eventful day and Mike hoped all of the happenings around her wouldn't influence her too much. Though she was eight years old and pretty smart for her age, she could read her father like a book.

Kate finally arrived at her place and wasn't impressed as she saw who was waiting for her.

"Ma'am what can I do for you?" Kate asked friendly and looked at Maxine who could see, that Kate must have been crying.

"I actually wanted to check on you. Your words left me worry today and I thought I would look and see if you were ok. I brought a bottle of wine and thought maybe we can have a little chat." Kate ran a hand through her face, she didn't feel like company, at least not like company from her superior, but she opened the door and let Maxine enter. She showed her the kitchen and excused herself to get changed out of her whites in something more comfortable.

"So what is going on between Mike and you? I thought you two worked wonderfully together, but I have some doubts, if that will be still possible after that last patrol and what did you mean, that you are not sure about the new posting as CO?" Maxine handed her a class of wine.

"It's a pretty long story ma'am." Kate tried to go around that topic, but maybe it was also good to talk about it. She knew it would ruin her career, but it would come out on one point and at the moment she didn't really care about anything. Kate finished her glass of wine and Maxine wanted to refill it but Kate stopped her.

"No thanks ma'am, actually I'm not allowed to drink too much at the moment." Maxine looked astonished and Kate could see that there were more questions to come. But before Maxine could start Kate started to tell her the whole story.

"Mike and I, we have history …" Kate did go on. She was done with everything after nearly 30 minutes. Kate talked and Maxine listen and was shocked to hear about the fact, that Ally was their daughter and Kate had just lost another baby.

"I'm so sorry Kate. Does Mike know about the baby? I mean that you lost it?"

"That argument in front of the crew today was about Ally and I dropped the news about the baby as well. But he doesn't know that I lost it. I know it was unprofessional to bring it up in front of the crew and all I can do is apologize. I will live with all the consequences." Kate added quietly and waited for the moment, that Maxine would take her head off her shoulders.

"All I can say is that I feel sorry for both of you no, for you, Mike, Ally and the unborn baby. I mean with what you told me now a lot of things make sense to me. And let me tell you Mike loves you from the bottom of his heart. After he broke up with you all those years ago Jeff and I tried to set him up with a lot of women, but he never found the one he would like to meet for a second time. And one day he said that his heart is already taken. Now I know what he meant with that. Even his little affair with that doctor Morell meant nothing to him like he explained to me." Kate's head turned around and her jaw dropped. She always got the impression, that it was something serious between Mike and Ursula, but she was wrong all that time.

"Can I ask you a question Kate?" Kate only nodded and so Maxine did go on. "It's maybe not really a question, but how did it feel to see your daughter after eight years?" Kate stood up from the couch and looked out of the window, finally it was dark outside and she couldn't see much, but what she saw calmed her down and gave her the strength to answer Maxine's question.

"To be honest I was shocked. I thought someone had put a knife in my heart. I thought I was looking into a mirror. But know after some hours and after I thought about everything I can handle it and I know I shouldn't have given her up for adoption. Ally was my responsibility and I should have looked after her. My childhood wasn't the best and as I was a child I always said to myself, that I will be a better mum than my mum was to for me. I failed my daughter. I think it was good, that Mike took that responsibility and that Ally can grow up with her father and his family." Kate wiped a lonely tear away and was relieved, that she could talk about everything.

"Mike and you have some things to talk about and just to let you know, I'm not going to inform the BRASS at the moment. There are too many things you have to take care of and I think that has nothing to do with the Navy. Though you may have to make a decision about your promotion and posting as CO. We always need good people at NavCom." With that Maxine stood up from the couch and made her way to the door. "I leave you alone now, but I'm asking you to talk to Mike and give him and your daughter a chance. You three have the right to be happy and Ally needs her mum and dad, you're in that lucky possibility, that you can give her both. Ryan had to grow up without a dad and I couldn't replace Stuart all the time." Kate only nodded at Maxine's words. As Maxine was in front of her door Kate expected the worst, but it turned out to be a nice night.

"Thanks for everything Maxine" The two women hugged each other and Maxine left while Kate made her way to her bedroom. As she lay down and closed her eyes she had the scene of Mike and Ally on the lounge right in front of her eyes and smiled. She knew she had to do the first step and she was ready to go into that unknown water.


	6. Chapter 6

As Kate woke up the next morning she could see that it was a bright and sunny day. The sort of day to kick start off her plans. She went for a hot shower and had some breakfast, before she called Maxine.

"Commander Maxine White speaking"

"Maxine its Kate."

"Kate good to hear from you, I hope you had a peaceful night?" Maxine could hear that Kate was much better than the night before.

"Thanks I'm feeling much better and the reason why I'm calling is just to say thank you for coming over and talking with me last night. I really appreciate that."

"You are more than welcome Kate. A friend of Mike is a friend of mine. And as a friend I want to see both of you happy. So I think you know what you have to do and whenever you need someone to talk too feel free to call me." With that Maxine hung up and Kate started her day. It was 10 am, as she arrived at Mike's place and she was sitting in her car for a while and pondered what to do next. Up to here she was sure, that it was the right decision to come to his place, but now, that she was just meters away from him she was scared, if he would give her a chance. After what seemed like hours she finally knocked at Mike's door and wasn't surprised, that his mother opened the door again.

"Kate nice to see you again." Kate was a little bit speechless, that Helen welcomed her in such a warm way.

"I think you would like to see Mike. He is down at the beach." Helen guided Kate through the backyard which had an entry straight to the beach.

"Thanks" Was all Kate could say, she felt like running again, but here was no chance at the moment. Mike's mother stood right next to her and watched the woman her son loved so much and also the mother of her granddaughter.

Slowly Kate walked down the path which led her to the beach and with every step closer to Mike and Ally. Mike could sense, that someone was watching him and he knew straight away who it was. But he didn't turn around, he wanted it to be Kate's decision to come to him and he knew it wouldn't make any sense to push her. Kate walked down to the beach in slow motion. Ally was in the water, while Mike was sitting, just in swimming trunks, on a towel watching his daughter. _Our daughter!_ Run through Kate's mind and she allowed herself a little smile about that thought.

"Hi!" Ally waved from the water as she saw Kate and Kate slowly nodded her head. She wasn't sure which reaction the girl expected from her, but one second later Ally didn't care about Kate anymore, she was having too much fun in the water.

"Hi!" Kate said shy as she finally stood next to Mike who was looking up to her. He patted the place next to him and Kate understood that he wanted her to sit down. So she did what he wanted and together they were watching Ally.

"How are you?" Mike was the first who spoke and he looked at Kate, while she seemed lost in thoughts as she looked at Ally.

"I … don't know. There are so many emotions running through my mind. It's all a little bit too much at the moment. I never thought, I would see my girl again and then, one bright sunny day I steer face to face with her on Hammersley. The only place where I never felt that pain of giving her away." Kate's voice was even and quiet and Mike had the feeling Kate forbade herself every possible emotion.

"Why …?" Mike started, but seemed unable to finish the sentence.

"What do you mean with why?" Kate looked at Mike and searched for answers.

"Why did you never tell me about the fact that we have a child? Why did you never tell me about the pregnancy? Why didn't you keep Ally? Just why Kate, there are so many reasons to start a question with why?" Finally Mike had the courage to look at Kate, who looked at him but had to turn back to the water because otherwise she knew she would start crying.

"I have no answer to all your questions, but I wish I could have one. All those years I thought it was the right thing to do, to give Ally free for adoption, but now that I see her I know it was the wrong thing to do. I can't tell you why I never told you about the fact, that I was pregnant. I just couldn't. Ally wasn't planned and I thought that you would never wont to have kids with me. We were together for just a few weeks and Watsons Bay was such a great time. To be honest, it was the best time in my life. I never felt so alive and so loved. I was scared, that when I tell you that I was pregnant I would ruin everything we had. It was wrong not to tell you, and I'm so sorry." Kate felt like the tears made their way down her cheeks in a silent way and Mike didn't know what to say.

"Why did you give her for adoption? I thought your own childhood was tough enough. How could you make sure, that Ally would be in a good family, where she gets all the love she needs?" Kate looked at Mike, she knew she hurt him all those years ago, but never thought he would mention her own childhood and use it against her.

"I gave her for adoption, to make sure, that she would have a better childhood than I had. I did it because I loved her; I hoped and prayed that Ally could enjoy her life in a friendly and lovingly environment. I didn't pick that family; I trusted the government agency, that they would do the right things. All I can say is that I'm sorry Mike, for everything I did to you and to Ally. But I was so young and scarred and I thought that is was the only way to go." It was quite between Mike and Kate for a while and both were watching Ally in the water.

"I missed so many things." Again silent tears made their way down her cheeks and Kate felt like a knife was turned around in her heart.

"So what are you going to do with our baby now? I mean did you ever think about telling me about this one?" Mike asked reproachful, but Kate didn't get a chance to answer, because Ally came from the water to them and Mike stood up to help her with the towel.

"Did you have fun in the water?" Ally only nodded, she was cold and not able to answer right in that moment. Mike wrapped her in his arms and together they sat down again.

"You are right Kate you did miss out on so many things." With that he placed a kiss on Ally's forehead who was a little bit exhausted at the moment.

"Is your friend Kate staying with us for lunch?" Ally said after it was quite for some minutes and looked between Mike and Kate, but neither of the adults gave an answer.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Kate nearly jumped up and walked away slowly without saying proper good bye. Mike and Ally were looking after her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ally wondered and looked questiongly at her father.

"No you didn't. Did I ever tell you how much I love you pumpkin? Never forget that, whatever happens Ally I love you" Mike said and Ally didn't understand what her father tried to say at the moment.

"I love you too daddy." Ally placed a kiss on Mike's cheek, who still looked over towards Kate and he could see, that her body language was one of pain and he knew, that she had heard what he had said to Ally. All Mike wanted were answers and he knew they would hurt each other a bit more by doing it. As Mike watched Kate leave he wondered if they would ever get the chance to be a proper family.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate walked back home and it took Kate several hours to reach her place, she couldn't remember much since leaving Mike sitting on the beach as all she had on her mind was her talk to Mike and how painful it had ended. As she entered her place she heard the phone ringing, but didn't answer it and the call went straight to the answering machine. Kate went straight to the fridge and took out the bottle of wine which Maxine brought the day before.

A knock brought Kate out of her dilemma and she slowly made her way to the door. She only had one glass of wine so far and she felt like she had already had the whole bottle. Kate opened the door and nearly fell over as she looked at the person in front of her.

"Kate are you alright?"

"I have no idea, I …" With that Kate collapsed right in front of Maxine, who needed one second to find her composure. She ran to the telephone and called for an ambulance, then made her way back to Kate and tried to wake her, but without any success.

"Kate wake up, please." Maxine begged and kneeled beside her. She was relieved; as she heard the ambulance with the paramedics arrived and took over from her. Maxine told them what she knew and then made her way with Kate to the hospital. Maxine informed the doctor about Kate's miscarriage and so they had a lead in what might have happened to Kate. The doctor on call also informed Doctor McQuire and she took over. Maxine had to wait in the waiting area and thought about, if there would be anybody she should call, or if she should call Mike. She had no idea how the talk between the two of them had ended, though the fact, that Kate was at home so early and had a glass of wine left her wondering.

"Ma'am" Doctor McQuire came to Maxine and disturbed her train of thoughts.

"You came in with Kate McGregor?" Maxine only nodded and so the doctor went on. "We were able to stabilize her, but so far I have no idea what caused her condition. We are running several tests and are waiting for the results, but right now all I can do is guess. You know about her miscarriage and maybe we can find the explanation from that. Is there anybody we should inform? What's with the father of the baby she lost?" The doctor didn't get any information from Kate the day before, so she tried to get anything from Maxine.

"Well it's a difficult situation" Maxine didn't want to give away too much. "Can I see her?"

"I would suggest that she gets some rest. Kate will sleep until the morning and I think then she can go home." Maxine nodded again and knew she wouldn't get any information from Kate tonight, so she wanted to go to the other end of that candle and the name of that end was Mike.

"Okay I'll be back tomorrow to pick her up, so can you please make sure, that she does not leave the hospital before I'm here?" The doctor and Maxine made some more agreements before Maxine left. She had a tough day at NavCom and all she wanted to do was to check on Kate, but it turned out, to become a terrible night. Maxine made her way back to Kate's place to pick up her car and had to bite back some tears, as she was finally sitting on the driver's seat and she realised, what just happened. After some more minutes she made her way to Mike's place and after she knocked a little girl opened and looked with big eyes at her. Maxine nearly fell out of her shoes. _That must be Ally, she looks more like Kate than I expected. _

"Honey who is it?"

"Another blonde lady" With that Ally turned around and walked away, one second later Mike approached the door and was surprised to see Maxine there.

"Maxine, what are you doing here? Do you want to come in?" Mike offered and opened the door wider. "We are just about to have dinner, would you like to join us? I would like to introduce you to someone." Maxine entered and Mike was curious what she wanted at this time of the day, he could sense, that she as up to something, but couldn't say what was bothering her. Dinner was a quite matter, Mike introduced Ally to Maxine and explained to Ally which role Maxine in his life had.

"Okay honey, you had a big day, so its time for bed, please go and get changed I will come and say good night in a minute." Ally yawned and nodded. They had spend the whole day along the beach and now she was exhausted and she felt, that her dad was not in the best mood, even when he tried to put on a brave face all day long.

"Mike I need to talk to you in private." Maxine finally said, as Ally had left and they were just sitting at the table with his parents. Helen excused herself and her husband and they left the dinning room, though as they left Helen could hear, that Maxine mentioned Kate's name.

"Mike we need to talk about Kate"

"I don't want to discuss that, not now and not with you." Mike got up from his chair and walked over to the door, which allowed the entry to the backyard.

"You will listen to me" Maxine followed him and stood right next to him. "I know about Ally, Kate and you." Mike's head shoot around and his eyes darkened.

"Maxine it's none of your business, I'm not sure what Kate told you, but that's something between Kate, Ally and me." Mike turned around to face the ocean again.

"It's my business now Mike and that's why you will listen to me." Maxine was now in Commander Mode and Mike knew there was no chance for him to back out. "After you left NavCom yesterday I had a brief chat with Kate and as she left I was worried about her. So I went to her place last night and we talked for a pretty long time. She told me the whole story and I doubt she lied about anything." Maxine waited to see Mike's reaction.

"I can imagine how she pictured me. Mike Flynn the big arsehole."

"You are wrong Mike. With every single word when Kate talks about you, you can hear the love she holds for you. Though that's not the reason why I'm here, she also told me about the fact, that you two started a relationship again and that it resulted in a pregnancy."

"Another pregnancy she didn't tell me about." Mike cringed and tried to calm down; he felt like a volcano at the moment, also, when he knew he had no right to react like that.

"Kate had just found out, so I think she had the right to get used to that thought and she wanted to make sure, that she was really pregnant before she brought the news to you. But all that doesn't matter anymore. Kate had an appointment yesterday at her gynaecologist and right there in the hospital she had a miscarriage. The doctor said she was lucky, that it happened there and not out at sea. Kate came here this morning to tell you about it." Again Maxine waited for Mike's reaction but this time he didn't say or do anything.

"I don't know what happened between you two. Though what I know is that Kate is at the hospital right now. She collapsed a few hours ago right in my arms. Doctor McQuire thinks it's an effect from the miscarriage, they are running several tests on her and the doctor thinks tomorrow they can release her. I don't know what happened this morning, but you should give Kate a chance and you should listen to her. You both have made mistakes and it's going to be a long way for Kate, Ally and you, but I think you still have a chance. Mike, that woman loves you from the bottom of her heart and when I look at you I know you love her as well." With that Maxine silenced herself and tried to read his body language. She knew Mike was thinking about her words, but he didn't give away what he thought or how he felt at this moment.

"I can't talk to her at the moment." Mike finally turned around and left Maxine in the middle of the backyard. Her jaw dropped and she looked after Mike. _That's not the Mike Flynn I know. I think when my words will finally sink in he will come to his senses. _Maxine looked out on the ocean as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I will talk to him later and knock some sense into him. I think it was just too much information, with the miscarriage. So how is Kate?" Helen stood next to Maxine and tried to figure out how far she could go. But Maxine told her what she knew and Helen understood. Mike never told his parents the whole story behind Ally's livelihood.

"I should go" Maxine finally said and Helen brought her to the door. The women said good night and Maxine also thanked her for the great dinner before she left and in Helen's mind she started to mature a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike tried to find some sleep during that night, but sleep didn't come easily. All his thoughts were running around Kate, their past, Ally and the lost baby. He tried to bite back the tears, but lost this fight after about an hour. The grief of what they had lost was overwhelming him. On the other side of the city Kate was laying in her hospital bed. She woke up an hour before midnight and tried to remember what had happened. After she talked to a nurse she calmed down and tried to fall asleep again, but like Mike she had the same problem, sleep didn't come so easily.

It was nine in the morning, as a knock on the door woke Kate up. She had the feeling a train had hit her and she needed a moment before she asked the person in front of the door to enter.

"Kate how are you?" Maxine entered and walked over to Kate's bed. The two women talked for a little while, but Maxine didn't mention, that she had talked to Mike.

"So can you leave the hospital?" Maxine wanted to know and looked at Kate who couldn't answer, but doctor McQuire saved her, as she entered the room.

"Hi Kate how are you feeling?" Doctor McQuire walked over to Kate's bed and took her pulse.

"I'm feeling much better, but what happened with me yesterday?"

"The miscarriage caused some more problems than I had expected. And it seemed like you didn't have the rest you needed. I don't know what you did yesterday, but for your own health I'm asking you to rest today and for the next few days. Your body and soul need to cope with what happened." Kate understood the doctor and already made decisions about her future. "All in all the results say you will be fine after a few days' rest and I can discharge you now." Doctor McQuire signed the some forms and left the room after she made another appointment with Kate.

"I'll bring you home Kate" Maxine said and helped Kate to get dressed. Kate felt tired and exhausted.

"Thanks" The two women made their way in silence to Kate's place.

"Do you need anything?"

"I think I have everything." Kate walked in her kitchen to make herself a tea. She looked at Maxine and her questioning look answered Maxine with a no thanks.

"I have to go; I have some things to do at NavCom. When you need something, feel free to call me and if you want, I can come over with some dinner tonight."

"I really appreciate what you do for me Maxine."

"Like I said Kate, I see you as a friend." They hugged each other and Maxine left Kate's place. Kate started to have some breakfast and then went for a shower.

Around lunchtime Kate made herself some soup and took a seat on the lounge. Her mind was racing since hours. She tried to figure out what Mike's reaction mend for them and she also realized, that she didn't tell him that she had lost the baby.

The day went on and in the afternoon the doorbell interrupts Kate's time in front of the TV. She had to swallow hard, as she saw who visited her.

"Mrs Flynn, what can I do for you?"

"The question is what I can do for you. Can I come in?" Kate opened the door wider and let her guest enter.

"Can I offer you something?" Kate asked politely as she offered Helen a seat in the lounge room. Helen asked for some water and one minute later Kate handed her a glass and took a seat across from her guest.

"I don't know how to start, but I think we need to talk about things and I hope you can tell me some things which Mike never told us." Helen started and Kate had to swallow. _Mike never talked about us? What did he explain to his parents about Ally?_

"I know what you are thinking about. Mike asked us all those years ago to look after Ally and begged us not to ask too many questions. All I know is that he was at Watson's Bay to teach a course and some months later he told us that he had a child that was due to be born and if we would look after her. He said that the mother wanted nothing to do with the child." Kate breathed hard and looked for the right answer, but wasn't sure were to start.

"Mike and I met two days before the course at Watson's Bay started. I can say I had the best two days of my life, until he walked into the classroom. He was my instructor and we found out, that we had a huge problem. We tried to resist each other, but without any success. Two days before the course was finished Mike broke up with me, for both of our sakes. We were young and we both had only our careers in mind. I was so angry with him, but I also did understand him. At that time I already knew, that I was pregnant." Kate's face saddened and she had to bite back the tears. She had blocked out that thoughts so far, but now everything was in her mind like it happened yesterday.

"Why didn't you tell Mike about the pregnancy?" Helen wanted to ask.

"That morning, as I woke up and found his note I was sure I would never see him again. I don't know how he figured it out, that I was pregnant. I didn't have the strength to tell Mike about the baby. I decided to have an abortion, but I was too late for that. So I had to carry the child to term. My childhood was not the best and I wasn't ready to give up my career, plus I was scared, so I decided to give the child up for adoption. I wasn't ready to be a single mum and wanted the best for my daughter, so adoption was the only way to make sure Ally wouldn't end up in a children's home. Mike knows a little bit about my childhood and what I went through." Kate finally breathed hard as she was done with her story.

"So Mike broke up with you all those years ago and never confronted you with the fact, that he knew about the pregnancy? I don't understand my son. About 4years ago, he changed a little bit; it must have been around the time you were posted onto Hammersley. He got concerned and worried. He asked us not to come to port anymore to pick him up and he starting coming to our place more instead of us coming here to Cairns. I confronted him about it just after the decommissioning of the old boat. He informed us that Ally's mum was now working with him and that he was not sure what to do. After a bit more pushing he told us your name and how he felt about you. I told him to talk to our lawyer and follow whatever he says he should do." Kate didn't know what Mike's mother expected her to say, so she decided to say nothing. "How comes, that you were pregnant again and what happened, that you lost it?" Kate felt more and more uncomfortable, but started to tell Helen about the time after the sub incident.

"I don't know what happened, but I lost the baby. Though maybe it was fate, maybe I deserve it – I just have no idea."

"No one deserves something like that, you deserve the best Kate and you have all my respect that you made the decision for an adoption, to make sure that Ally could have a better childhood. "

"Thanks"

"Nothing to say thank you for. I think I have to thank you. I finally understand my son a little bit better now. And I think there is nothing for him to be angry about." It was quite between the two women, but one question did bother Kate.

"How did you find out that I lost the baby? I haven't even told Mike yet."

"After you had to go to the hospital last night, Maxine White came over to talk to Mike and to be honest I did listen to their conversation. Maxine tried to knock some sense into him, but I'm not sure if she was successful. What I know is that he had a pretty sleepless night; he walked around in his room for hours. At least Maxine got him to that point to think about things. I should go, it's getting late and I just told my husband that I would go for a walk." Helen got up from the lounge and made her way back to the front door.

"Maybe you would like to have a look at these." Helen handed Kate an envelope and Kate was a little bit speechless. Without any words she took the envelope and in the next minute Helen hugged her. "I will have a good talk to my son. You two don't deserve all this pain and you two should go through the miscarriage together and not alone. He loves you Kate and I can see, that you love him as well." Helen whispered in Kate's ear and finally left.


	9. Chapter 9

Please remember that thsi is a rewrite of my first Miek and Kate story which is still going, this was co writtern by me and a friend of mine so things might seem different to how I write my stories but please do enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Kate grabbed some dinner and made her way back to the lounge. She was happy that the day was over, but her mind was running and she knew it would be hard to fall asleep. While she ate Kate looked over at the envelope she got from Helen. She had to fight the urge to open it; she knew what would be in there.<p>

After an hour of anguish and pain Kate decided to open the envelope and took out all the papers and pictures. Some of the pictures showed Ally as a baby, together with Mike and his parents. Kate could see the love in Mike's eyes and that caused Kate to cry a little bit. She could see the love in his eyes, the love he held for her all those years ago. _And could his mum be right, that he still loves me? But if she is right, why has he never said something about Ally? Yes I did sign all the papers, and said that I didn't want to hear or see Ally again. But the situation is different._ Kate's mind worked overtime that evening and night, though she felt relieved that Helen came and talked to her. Kate was scared about Mike's parents and what they thought about her.

Kate flipped through the pictures and smiled from time to time. Some things were drawings Ally must have made when she was in preschool or in her early years at school. It was good to see it and Kate felt the pain disappear a little bit. The night went on and Kate fell asleep without any problems. Her body was exhausted and so was her mind. She had no strength anymore to think about everything. She woke up the next morning and feeling rested. A look on her mobile phone and she saw, that she had missed two calls from Maxine, so Kate called her back.

"Maxine White speaking."

"Hello Maxine, its Kate. I just saw, that I missed your calls."

"I actually just wanted to check on you and I had a call from Mike last night…" Maxine didn't go on, just waited for a reaction from Kate. Kate didn't say anything, something Maxine didn't expect. "Kate you still there?"

"Yes … Yes I'm still there. What did Mike want?"

"He asked if you are okay and I told him to call you to find that out. So your reaction shows me, that he didn't call you?" Kate shook her head to that question, but then realised, that Maxine couldn't see her.

"He didn't call me, but his mum visited me late yesterday afternoon." Now Maxine was quite but after one second she chuckled a little bit. "That's not funny. But now I think Ally is in really good hands, she is an impressive woman. "

"I know it's not funny, but the fact, that she visited you makes her even more likeable. What did she say?" Kate started to tell her about her chat with Helen and at the end Maxine knew, that Helen would talk to Mike and maybe she would find the right words to knock some sense into his stubborn mind.

"I think Helen will find a way, which Mike might understand that everything you did was for the best for Ally." The two chatted for a little bit longer until Kate realized, that it was already 10 am and she should get the day started. So she got dressed and decided to go for a late breakfast and there was only one place, where she could get all she needed, the little café along the beach, which she loved since she first came to Cairns. It was something like her hiding spot. No one knew, that she had breakfast there from time to time, not even Nav, who normally knew everything about her. Kate had to smile, as she thought about Nav, maybe it was time to give her friend a call. They had a close contact via phone and email since Nav left Hammersley, but during the last weeks Nav was in the Golf on a frigate, so they lost a little bit contact. But Kate decided to give it a go and left a message on Nav's mobile box.

After the breakfast Kate decided to go for a little walk along the beach, but regret that after some minutes, as she saw who was there as well.

"Kate!" _Ally_ ran through Kate's mind and she wasn't sure if she should ignore her and turn around, or if she should continue her walk.

"Ally, Helen nice to see you. How are you?"

"How are you? Nana said you were sick? Must be the same sickness dad is having. He said he is not feeling well and looked pretty bad this morning." Ally stated.

_Mike is not feeling well? Maybe he deserves to feel bad as well. _

"Yeah maybe we caught a cold while aboard Hammersley, some of the sailors were sick. So what are you up too, going for a walk?" Ally nodded proud at Kate's question and Kate could see herself in her daughter.

"So anything exciting along the beach?" After that question Ally talked and explained Kate everything they had done so far.

"I'll go and get myself a coffee, would you like to have one too, Kate?" Helen asked, but didn't wait for an answer; instead she walked away to the next little coffee shop and left Ally with Kate. _Mother and daughter, they are so similar. The way they look and even the way they act. Ally is like a little copy of Kate. _Helen smiled, as she turned around to Kate and Ally, before she continued her walk to the coffee shop.

"So how long are you staying in Cairns at your fathers place?"

"I have no idea, but daddy has some time off. I hope we stay till he goes back to the boat. I wish I could be with him all the time, but he has to work on the boat and can't be with me." Ally said a little bit sad.

"Don't you like living with your grandparents?" They took a seat in the sand and Ally started to build a little sandcastle.

"I like being with them, but I miss my daddy and to live here in Cairns would be cool. I could be at the beach all the time." Ally made her way to the water, to get some shells and placed them around her little castle.

Kate did go on asking Ally more questions and the two had a real good chat and Kate would lie if she didn't enjoy the talk with her daughter. Ally was back at the water, as Helen came back with two coffees.

"She is just like you. Or better she is a mixture between Mike and you, but more like you than Mike." Helen smiled and handed Kate the coffee.

"I think you haven't been here at that part of the beach by accident?" Helen smiled conspiratorial and that was answer enough for Kate.

"Thanks for coming along and you are right. She is like me. She reminds me of myself in so many ways, it's scarring a little bit but it's nice to see, that something of me will always be out there in the world. And it's great to see what Mike and I created."

"You made that precious little girl, because you love each other. You loved each other back then and you still couldn't move on. Ally knows you are special for Mike and that makes you special for her as well."

"Sounds like you believe we still have the chance to become a family." Kate sipped her coffee and looked at Ally.

"I believe in you two and yes I think you three will be a wonderful family. But therefore Mike has to understand, that Hammersley is not everything. Ally would love to stay with him, but so far he couldn't make a decision to leave the boat. Maybe he wanted to be close to you in one way, but was too scared to commit anything to you. So he has stayed on." Helen resumed and saw that Kate's brain was working.

"Maybe you are right, but only Mike will know the answer to that." It was quite for a while until Ally came back to the two women.

"Nana I'm cold, can we go home please?" It was windy now and Ally was just wearing shorts and a thin shirt.

"Yeah we can go; it's time for lunch as well." Ally said good bye to Kate and spontaneous hugged Kate. Kate was so overwhelmed, that she didn't know what to say or to do. But the moment was over after one second and Ally looked at her nana who also said good bye to Kate.

"I talked to Mike last night and I guess he will contact you during the next few days" Helen whispered, as she hugged Kate and then left together with Ally. Kate was speechless, but started to believe, that there could be a happy end for Mike, her and Ally.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few more days Kate finally felt better, the grief for the lost baby was still there, but she was able to handle it better and she would never say it, but she was relieved, that Mike didn't call her so far or had been to visit her. She couldn't say if she could handle it, being face to face with him at this stage.

Helen showed up 'accidentally' nearly daily, and always had Ally with her. Helen gave mother and daughter some time to get to know each other and was fascinated how similar they were. Ally was much more like Kate than she was like Mike, but also from her father she had some characteristics. Helen tried to talk to Kate about her childhood, but Kate didn't tell Helen much, only that she had a bad time as she was a little girl, but that was it. So Mike's mum stopped asking when Kate was ready she would talk about it. Helen also told Kate, that she had talked to Mike and since he had been pretty quiet, which was normally a good sign that he was thinking about some things.

Five days after the miscarriage Kate walked along the beach and took some dinner home, she wanted to have a quite night and just lean back and let her thoughts drift away into a better world, where everything would be a little bit easier. As she reached her place, she could see a car in front of her house and she knew straight who it was. So Kate continued her walk to her house, opened the door and entered. Mike was sitting on the stairs, but she ignored him. As she did come closer he breathed hard and wanted to say something, but he could feel the cold, which did come from Kate, and he knew better. So he decided to wait until she would invite him to enter, but nothing happened. Mike felt an inner turmoil and had so many things to say, because he was angry on Kate. After she ignored him, he just followed her in the house, without her invitation.

"What do you want?" Kate asked him without any emotion in her voice. Mike just handed her an envelope and turned around. Kate looked at him and then at the envelope, after an inner discussion she finally opened the envelope and found pictures of her and Ally, which Helen took some days ago. She had to smile as she saw their happy smiles.

"You had no right!" Came Mike's voice and brought her out of her happiness. "You had no right to meet her!" Mike said again and Kate felt the anger boil in her.

"She is my daughter as well."

"You didn't won't her; you gave up all rights on her. Leave her alone!" Mike turned around again and saw that he had hurt Kate and he wasn't sure if his tactic was the best, but he was so angry and also worried, that he would lose Ally, now that Kate knew that she was with him.

"You have no right to come here; you have no right to talk to me like that. Mike you are such an idiot!" She walked over to him and slapped him right in the face, before she turned around to make her way back to the kitchen bench, which was like a border between them. Mike rubbed the point on his cheek and felt more anger boil.

"You gave her away Kate; you didn't want to have anything to do with her. So leave her alone!" Mike finally yelled at Kate and moved a little bit closer to the bench.

"First thing to let you know is, that your mother came here with Ally and I have to say, that I'm thankful, your mother is a wonderful woman. Second thing is, did you ever think about why I gave Ally away? Did you just one tiny little second think about that and maybe, that you have something to do with that?" Kate looked with icy eyes at Mike and he didn't know what to see. He had seen Kate angry before, but that was nothing compare to her current mood.

"You didn't think about the fact, that your behaviour maybe had something to do with my decision to give Ally free for adoption? You broke up with me, with just a tiny little note. Just as quick as you entered my life you left it and I had a decision to make. The day I found your note, was actually the day I was going to tell you, that I was pregnant. But no, you were gone. I tried to call you more than once, but you ignored all my calls and you also changed your number. You have no idea how painful that was, so don't tell me anything about what I'm supposed to do now!" Kate yelled and was surprised about herself. She had imagined the talk to Mike for some days, but never expected such an emotional release. But she had to say, that she felt relieved a little bit. Mike looked astonished and was speechless.

"You left me Mike and I had to make the decision wether to keep Ally, leave the Navy and raise her as a single mum without a job and without a perspective. Or to give her up for adoption and make sure she will have a better childhood than what I had. You know about my past, so don't tell me that I have done anything wrong." Kate's voice dropped a little bit and this time she could see that she had hurt Mike with her words. But she felt good; she wanted him to feel some of her pain she felt all those years ago.

"I'm sorry Kate." Came it meekly from Mike, but Kate ignored him.

"You are not sorry Mike. You think you are the only one who felt betrayed, no I felt the same way and you don't know anything about my decisions and me. You think you have the right to come here and tell me what I have done wrong the last few days. I tell you something; you are the twat in that game, you had more than four years to let me know, that Ally was with you. Four long years!" Kate accented the last three words especially and saw how Mike looked for words.

"I'm sorry Kate. I thought that would be the right thing to do, I thought that would be the right thing for Ally." Mike tried to come back into this conversation, but at this point he had not much success.

"You thought you would do the right thing not to tell me about the fact that Ally is with your parents. So I thought the right thing is to give her for adoption. Mike you are not sorry, you come here and accuse me in a way I never expected you to talk to me. I lost Ally as I decided to give her away, I lost you and now I lost our baby. So many things are running through my mind and you think you understand anything I have done so far, you know nothing." Kate spit right in Mike's face and he finally realised, that he made a huge mistake. He realised, that he had never thought about what Kate must have felt all those years ago.

"And by the way, spending time with Ally was amazing, but also did hurt so much, because I realised, what I had missed out so far. For me it seems like you are scared, that I would take away Ally from you. I tell you something Mike that thought never crossed my mind. I can see the love in her eyes when she talks about her daddy. I can see the love in her eyes, when she looks at you and I can see the love in your eyes, when she is around you. I could never hurt you in that way and take her away from you. You really don't know me in any way." Kate finally felt like a huge rock fall of her shoulders and she felt free.

"I'm sorry Kate!" Was all Mike said, before he turned around and left Kate's place.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate looked after him and saw how the door closed. _He didn't just leave, did he?_ She looked around, but Mike had really left. _Again! Again he is running away, I can't believe it. Why is he such a coward when it comes to conversations between us? _ Kate made her way to her living room and tried to get a proper thought on her mind, but that was impossible. Everything was spinning in her mind and that exhausted her, so finally after an hour she fell asleep. But it was not a peaceful sleep, even in her dreams that conversation and so many others she had with Mike hunted her.

Her buzzing phone woke Kate and she was thankful that this restless break was over. She looked at the diallers ID and saw, that it was Helen's number.

"Kate McGregor speaking" Said Kate with a sleepy voice.

"Kate its Helen, how are you?"

"Well I think I'm alright, just tried to get some sleep, without much success." Kate yawned and Helen knew why Kate's rest wasn't as peaceful as she deserved it.

"Is it because of Mike?" Kate nodded at Helen's question, before she realised, that she couldn't see her.

"I think I know the answer to my question. Mike left a couple of hours ago and just arrived back. He is wet from tip to toe, he must have walked through the pouring rain and he didn't say a word as he entered the house. Just went straight to the bathroom and hasn't come out yet." Kate listened to Helen and walked over to the window next to her front door, where she still could see Mike's car. _He really walked through that weather? Is he crazy?_

"Kate are you still there?"

"Yeah … I'm still there. Mike's car is still park in front of my house. So he really walked home through that weather. He must be crazy."

"No Kate crazy is the wrong word. He is in love and doesn't know what to do. I have to say I have never seen him so distressed, but I have to be honest I think that's something he deserves at the moment." Helen laughed a little bit, what Kate didn't understand.

"Why does he deserve it? Helen he walked back from my place in weather like that. I mean it's not the time to be a hero." Kate sounded a little bit angry and that just showed Helen, that Kate did care for her son. So she got the reaction she wanted and Helen was glad, that Kate couldn't see her smile.

"It's alright Kate, he will survive it and when he walked through the rain, he had some time to think about everything. So I think you two finally talked?" Kate nodded again, but this time there was no reaction from Helen, so Kate realised, she also had to say something. The two women talked for a little while and Kate explained what happened between Mike and her and how it ended.

In the meantime Mike had finished his shower and was now standing in his bedroom and looked out of the window, as a knock disturbed his thoughts.

"Mike how are you?" Mike turned around and faced his dad.

"I'm fine dad, nothing to worry about." Mike tried to reassure his dad, but without much success.

"Your mother inducted me in everything and I can see that you are not fine. There must be a reason, why you walked through that kind of weather. Whatever it is, you know you can always talk to me." Mike knew his dad and they had a pretty strong bond, so he decided to tell the older man about his evening and how he felt.

"Dad I made the biggest mistake in my life all those years at Watson's Bay and at the time after that course."

"You made the mistake by falling in love or leaving her?"

"Maybe both. But what I regret is that I left her and the way I did it. It was not fair to her and not fair to Ally. We may have been able to be a proper happy family by now. But I was a coward back then and I'm a coward now." Mike took a seat on his bed and put his face into his hands.

"You never talked about Kate, you only asked us to look after Ally and we did what you asked us to do, but I think it's time for some explanations. I can see how you look at Ally and I can see that you see Kate in her. You are still in love with Kate, so where is the problem to talk with her about that?" Mike's father walked over to the window and looked out into the rain. At this moment he didn't understand his son and I knew Mike didn't understand himself.

"I'm the problem dad. All the time I thought Kate was the one who made the mistake by giving Ally up for adoption. I never asked myself why she chose that way." Mike had tears in his eyes.

"She did what she thought was best for Ally and for herself and therefore she has all my respect."

"I know that now. She wanted to tell my about the pregnancy the day I left her. I know that she tried to call me several times and I also changed my phone number to get Kate out of my life. I never expected such consequences for both of us. The problem is, all the time I blamed her, that she made something wrong and that she was heartless, as she made the decision to give our little daughter away. But at the end she did it because she had no other choice. Dad I was the reason she made that decision. I was the coward back then, because I dropped all her calls." Mike couldn't hold the tears back anymore and one second later he felt how his father placed an arm around his shoulder.

"It's maybe good, that you know that now and you should start from there. If you do it the right way, Kate will give you another chance. But the main important person is Ally in that game. It's not just you and Kate. So whatever you two decide, you should have Ally in your mind all the time." Mike's dad said and looked at his son who calmed down bit by bit.

"Ally is my first priority and I think for her I'm ready to change my life and take a shore posting and from there it may well be a second chance for Kate and me as well. I know we can't put Ally in the middle of us, but she already sensed that Kate is special for me and now also for her. Whatever happens between Kate and me, our daughter has the right to hear the truth and she is old enough to understand everything."

"It seems like you already have a plan to win Kate's heart back and give Ally the mum she never had. Take some risk my son, you know I have always been proud of you, so show that we raised you the right way and that you know the difference between right and wrong." Mike's father padded his son's shoulder and saw a confident smile on his son's lips. The conversation was over and Mike was finally alone in his room.

_I was such an idiot, back then and one hour ago. I love Kate from the bottom of my heart, always have and always will. She is right; I'm guilty, that she made the decision to give Ally away. It must have been so hard for her and I blame her for that. It will take us some time, but I hope she learns to trust me again. So first thing in the morning will be to apologize, however I will do that, but maybe there will spring an idea in my mind during the night. _ Mike pondered for a little while what he could do to make a positive impression to Kate, but nothing, that came to his mind, seemed right. So after some restless hours in bed he fell asleep and woke up early the next morning with the perfect idea.


	12. Chapter 12

It was 5 am as Mike woke up and felt full of energy, but he also knew, that this was just the first step to try to make it up to Kate. _I know I made so many mistakes and I know I was pretty selfish to say, that she was the one who made the wrong decisions. It will take a lot to get in her good books again and I hope that one day we can be that little happy family we both dreamed of for so long._ Mike's thoughts wandered back to the time they had shared and after his 'talk' with Kate he saw things totally different. _The biggest mistake ever was to give her up, to choose my career over the woman I love so much._

It was finally 6 am as he got himself ready for the day ahead and half an hour later he left the house to get some things organized. At 7:30 am he entered his place again, just in time as his mother prepared some breakfast.

"You are up early Mike, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, thanks. No breakfast for me and Ally please." Mike placed a kiss on his mother's cheek and left the kitchen to wake up his daughter.

"Ally, wake up." He strokes her cheek and put some wild strands of hair behind her ear. _You look so much like your mother my beautiful little girl. Even when you sleep you are like a copy of her. _Mike had a happy smile on his face, as Ally finally was awake.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Ally yawned and in this moment she reminded him again on Kate.

"Good morning honey, sorry that I woke you up, but what do you think, when we go to a special place for breakfast?" Ally was now wide-awake and her eyes asked the question her mouth wasn't able to say.

"I'm not going to tell you where we will go" Mike said and laughed as Ally did squinch up her face.

"Are grandma and grandpa coming?"

"No not this time honey. So please get dressed and ready, I'll meet you in ten minutes in the kitchen." Mike placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead and left her room.

"You look so happy, what happened to your during the night?" Helen asked her son, as he entered the kitchen again and reached for an apple.

"Nothing, I just made my mind up about some things and I finally see some things clearer as well." They talked for a little while until Ally entered the kitchen and looked between the two adults.

"What's wrong?" Mike looked at his mother and back to his daughter. _I know this is the right thing to do! _Ran through his mind and he looked at his mother again and she just nodded.

"I see you two later and you have fun." Helen walked around the kitchen bench and hugged her granddaughter.

"Daddy were are we going? And who are the flowers for?"

"Just wait." Mike answered and looked out on the water, as they walked along the beach.

"This is the way to Kate's place. Are we going to have breakfast with her?" Mike didn't answer, but just smiled and finally they reached Kate's place. This time a huge smile on Ally's face appeared, because she liked Kate and loved to spend time with her.

"Ally I know that sounds strange, but please listen careful and do what I ask you to do …" Mike explained Ally what he wanted her to do and she just nodded and understood his plan. One minute later she knocked on Kate's door and Kate was astonished as she heard the knock. She checked her watch and the clock in her kitchen, to find out, that it was just 8:30 and she didn't expect anybody. Then she heard another knock and went to open the door.

"Ally what are you doing here?" Kate was surprised to see her in front of her door and Ally just smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Is everything alright with you? Are you here by yourself or with your grandmother?" Kate was worried, since some days she had developed maternal feelings for Ally and to see her at 8:30 am in front of her door seemed for her like there would be any problems.

"Everything's alright and these are for you!" Ally handed Kate a bunch of beautiful flowers and it was not just any bunch, it were her favourite flowers.

"Thanks" Kate was a little bit speechless, but still didn't understand the situation and Mike knew he had to show himself and had to clarify the situation.

"Hi, thought you may would like to have some breakfast?" Mike entered the stage and looked right into Kate's eyes. "I come in peace" He added and could see a little smile appear on Kate's face.

"Come in" She opened the door wider and let Ally and Mike enter, both knew their way to her kitchen and Kate was once more amazed how easily she and Mike could work together and Ally fitted in just perfect.

"Can we have some ham and eggs please?" Ally asked and looked between her parents. Kate saw herself at that moment and couldn't answer.

"Of course we can have some ham and eggs, why do you think did I buy all that stuff?" Mike made a funny face at his daughter and Ally just had to laugh.

30 minutes later they were all three sitting together and had breakfast and Kate's heart nearly broke at this moment. _That's how it feels, when a family is having breakfast together._ She bites back the happy tears, but Mike could see the emotions running through her face and he was wondering if what he did was the right thing.

"Are you okay Kate?" Ally asked, she sensed, that Kate fought an inner turmoil.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something. You like the ham and eggs?" Kate changed the subject and Ally nodded. All three chatted for a little while and Ally talked about school and that she enjoyed her holidays with her father.

"It's not very often, that we can spend so much time together. But now we are going to the beach and we watch movies or go to the city and do some shopping. Though I also have to do some homework and I don't want to do them." Ally said and Kate felt jealous, that Mike had everything she ever wanted.

"What kind of homework do you have to do?" Kate wanted to know and Mike had to hide a smile, he knew Ally's answer already and he knew Kate's reaction to that.

"For art we have to draw our favourite place and I'm not good at drawing. I'm good in all subjects, but I stuff it up in art." Ally said and looked hopefully at Kate, but her answer destroyed all Ally's inner hopes.

"Well when it comes to art I'm a palookas, don't worry it's nothing you will ever need again. But when I remember it right, you are not to bad when it comes to drawing." Kate stated and Mike tried to ignore it. Instead he started to clean up the table.

"Dad says I have to do it by myself." Ally said a little bit sad, but Kate understood where Mike was coming from with that attitude.

"I think your dad is right. After all it's your homework and your teacher wants you to draw your favourite place and not your dad's and by the way the teacher would know, that you didn't draw it yourself, when you hand in a piece of paper which shows Hammersley, because that's your dad's favourite place." The two girls chuckled a little bit and showed Mike their best smiles and he was taken aback._ Mother and daughter, it's just incredible how much I love both of them, now that I can see clearly. _

"Well maybe I would draw something different and not Hammersley. Though it's not my homework" Mike answered, as he did go on with cleaning up the table.

"Can we go to the beach please?" Ally asked and looked between the two adults, who just nodded and together they made their way down to the beach, a place the girl preferred so much.

"Thanks." Kate said quite, as she was sitting next to Mike in the sand and just looking out on the water and she always had an eye on Ally.

"Thanks for what Kate?"

"For coming over for breakfast and for bringing Ally. It must have been pretty hard for you."

"It was not really hard Kate. Actually I have to say thank you for giving birth to such a wonderful girl, also when the circumstances were not the best and everything, which could go wrong, went wrong. I made so many mistakes and I blamed you for everything, all I can say is, that I'm sorry and hope you can forgive me one day." Kate looked at Mike and then back to the ocean.

"One day I will forgive you, but right now I need time. The miscarriage and the fact, which Ally is with you, took its toll on me. Though I have a huge respect that you did come here and did the first step. Thanks" Kate placed a gentle kiss on Mike's cheek, which gave him the hope and confidence he wanted to get during that morning; he knew he was on the right way.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate walked over to Ally, who was on the waterfront and the two started to build a sand castle and Mike just watched them. _I never felt so relieved in my life so far._ Mike smiled happy and he knew they were on the right track.

Around lunchtime they made their way back to Kate's house and this time it was Kate who suggested to prepare something for lunch and she asked Mike and Ally if they would like to stay.

"Dad can we please stay here for a little while longer and have lunch with Kate PLEASE!" Ally looked with her big brown eyes at Mike and he smiled at his daughter, then looked up to Kate and saw the same look in her eyes.

"Alright, we can stay, but I guess after your time in the water and in the sand, you may need to a shower before you enter the kitchen. Kate is it possible that Ally has a shower? Otherwise you will have more sand in the house than what's on the beach."

"Of course Ally can have a shower, but she doesn't have any spare clothes here."

"No problems at all, if nobody stole my car then it will still be in your drive way and there is a bag inside with some clothes, so I will go and get them." Mike left Kate and Ally alone and Kate showed Ally the bathroom and helped her to take off her clothes without putting all the sand in the bathroom. Five minutes later Mike returned, as Kate was putting Ally's dirty stuff in the washing machine and Ally was singing under the shower.

"You don't need to wash it Kate." Mike said as he entered and heard Ally singing. "Well I guess she is not going to win the show 'Australia's Got Talent'. I don't know from whom she got this terrible singing voice. I know you can sing much better and I know I do sing much better. That must come from any grandparents side." Mike whispered and just realised one second later what he had said.

"As long as she only got the bad singing voice from my side of the family, then it's okay." Kate said in a sad way, pushed the start button on the washing machine and left the bathroom. _Shit, I overstep the line again._ Mike mentally slapped himself.

"Honey I put your clothes down here, come down when you are finished, okay?"

"Thanks dad, I will be done in a minute." Ally answered and Mike left the bathroom in search for Kate and he found her in the kitchen.

"Sorry it was not alright for me to say something like that. I know you don't have much to do with your parents and my words must have hurt you." Mike tried to convince Kate, that he was really sorry.

"Nothing to be sorry for. It's just, that I realise in moments like this, that I never had a real family and to be honest I can't even tell you if my mum or dad had a good or bad singing voice. Your words just reminded me, what I missed out on. The whole day so far was a reminder in what I never had, but your words brought it to the point, that I don't know anything about my family." Kate was close to tears and she had to hold them back, otherwise she would have watered the sandwiches she was preparing.

"You have family Kate. You have a wonderful daughter and it doesn't matter how things will go on, but my mum loves you already and whenever you need someone to talk to she will be there for you. And you have the crew of Hammersley; we are all like a huge family. I never served with a crew like that and I think you are having the same impression about that." Mike finally stood next to Kate, who was concentrated on the sandwiches in front of her.

"Thanks!" A small smile appeared on her face and she knew he was right. _Seems like we are on a pretty good way and I think there will be a chance of a future for the two of us._

"Can I ask you something?" Kate wanted to know and Mike just nodded, as he stole a tomato with a cheeky smile.

"Did Ally ever ask for her mum?" She didn't dare to look at Mike.

"She asked some weeks ago for the first time. I expected it earlier, but it just happened last week." Mike answered honestly and with a quite voice. "You are not saying anything, so I think you are wondering what I answered her with? Well I just told her, that her mum is a wonderful woman and one day she will meet her, if her mum is ready for that. I should have added, that it's also when I'm ready for that, that she meets you. But back than I didn't know what I know now and I didn't think about things the way I'm thinking now." Mike was honest and that impressed Kate. _Something must have really changed his mind and I like the thought that he is so honest with me and also talks about his fears. _

"Thanks for letting me know, maybe one day we can tell her the truth about everything."

"I'm hungry!" Stated Ally as she entered the kitchen and saw the sandwiches. Kate offered her one with ham, cheese and tomato and they all took a seat around the table. Ally stared fascinated out of the window, as it started to rain again. She like the rain and especially, when she felt so welcome and at home. More and more she got the impression, that Kate was more than just a friend for her dad and she felt a connection between Kate and herself, but couldn't place where that connection came from. But she felt comfortable around Kate and that was the main important fact for her. She smiled at the little droplets on the outside of the window and was wondering what the day would have in store for her next.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the afternoon daddy?" Ally had to hide a yawn and again she reminded him on Kate.

"I think we will give Kate some peace and quite and go home. You should have a little nap. I woke you up early and it seems the morning along the beach was tiring for you. "

"No dad, can't we just stay a little bit longer here at Kate's place? So we can give nana and grandpa some peace and quite?" Ally looked to Kate and hoped for some help.

"Well if you want, we can watch a movie after we have finished lunch. If that's alright with you Mike?" Mike was impressed, this morning he woke up with so much hope and now Kate offered them to stay a little bit longer and watch a movie.

"Yeah why not." Was all he could answer at this minute and again he felt a happy feeling around his stomach.

Ally helped to clean up the table and fifteen minutes later they were watching a movie. Kate and Ally were sitting on the lounge, while Mike took a seat in the armchair.

They were halfway through the movie as he realised, that Ally and Kate did fall asleep and laid together on the lounge. Again a silly smile appeared on his face and he couldn't take it of his lips anymore. He adored both of his girls and enjoyed the moment and just watched them until his mobile started to buzz and he quickly answered the call and left the room, not that he would wake Kate or Ally up.

"Mike Flynn speaking"

"Mike its Maxine, I'm sorry that I disturb your afternoon but I need you here at NavCom, it's urgent." Mike rolled his eyes and Maxine could sense, that he wasn't happy about her call and the task to come to NavCom.

"Mike I wouldn't call if it wouldn't be urgent."

"I'm on my way Maxine." Mike said sad and finished the call. He went back to the living room where Ally and Kate still lay on the lounge and slept peaceful. He quickly went to Kate's bedroom and got her blanket, covered them both, wrote a note for Kate and left her place to see what was so urgent at NavCom.


	14. Chapter 14

At the time as Mike entered NavCom Kate woke up and felt a pressure on her chest. She tried to get up, but that wasn't possible and as she looked down, she saw a head full of blonde hair laying on her stomach. A smile appeared on Kate's lips and she closed her arms around Ally. But Kate tried to look around, to see where Mike was, but couldn't see him anywhere. Panic raised in Kate and as she saw a piece of paper on the table next to lounge her breathing raised a little bit. Slowly she pushed Ally from her stomach and tried not to wake her up. After that was done Kate placed the blanket on top of the girl again, took the note and made her way to the kitchen.

_Dear Kate,_

_I got a call from Maxine, she wanted me at NavCom, I don't know what that is all about, but she made it urgent. I didn't want to wake you or Ally up, so I decided to let you two sleep, you looked so peaceful together. I think I will be back around 5 pm, if you feel like a BBQ text me and I can buy some stuff and maybe my parents can come over as well. But only if that's alright with you, I don't want to push you into anything. Just text me! _

_See you later_

_Mike xx_

Kate read the note again and a smile appeared on her lips. She got her mobile and sent Mike a message that the BBQ would be alright and also when his parents would come over.

The beeping noise of Mike's phone disturbed the quite in Maxine's office as he waited for her to come and talk to him. Quickly he read the message and was happy that he got the answer he wanted.

"Seems like a good message you got and sorry for my delay." Maxine entered, as Mike closed his phone and looked satisfied.

"It was a really good message. So why I'm here during my shore leave?"

"Hammersley has to go out to help the Kingston. They have engine problems and some of the crew are having a pretty bad cold. So you need to bring them replacement parts for the engine and bring the sick crew home, while you take also crew out there which replaces the sick Kingston crew." Mike rolled nerved his eyes.

"What's with Kate? I mean did the doctor give her the go that she can go on patrol again?"

"Unfortunately not. So you will also get a replacement XO until Kate is back. I talked to her doctor and she suggested at least one more week rest for Kate." Mike breathed hard, now he had two problems to deal with.

"You look worried Mike, what's wrong?" Maxine honestly asked and saw, that Mike pondered whether to tell her or not. But she was a close friend and acted like a real friend during the last days and became a good friend for Kate as well.

"It's just, that I promised Ally, that she will stay with me during her holidays and there is just one week over and my parents planed to go for a trip to Sydney this week. So I have no one who can look after Ally. And I have to deal with a new XO, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Mike rubbed his hand over his face and looked worried at Maxine.

"Well I know new XO's are not always good for you. But please give him a chance and Ally, she maybe could stay with Kate?" Maxine recommended and saw how on Mike's forehead wrinkles appeared. "It's your decision, but maybe it's not so bad to give Ally and Kate some time together. And Ally loves Kate already, that's what your mum told me the other day." Mike's jaw dropped as Maxine mentioned his mother.

"I better not ask how it comes that you talked to my mother. But it seems like you two are on a mission in respect of Kate and me." Maxine's only answer was a conspiratorial smile and Mike shook his head.

"How long will Hammersley be out there?" Mike changed the subject and Maxine knew he felt uncomfortable when it came to Kate and his relationship with her.

"You will leave here tomorrow morning 0800hrs, you should reach the Kingston around 1600hrs. They will need the replacement parts and a hand from Charge. Commander McAllister told me, that he thinks the repair will at least 5 to 6 hours. So I think you will be back on Tuesday around late afternoon, because I want you to stay out there until everything is fixed. So Kingston will need a 'test drive' and when everything is okay you can come back and you and the crew can complete the shore leave." Maxine summarised and saw Mike nodding, he knew it was an order and he couldn't do anything against it. "You are alright with that?"

"Yeah I think that should be okay. So I guess I will inform the crew."

"That's already done. My people called them. So can we go back for one minute to Kate and Ally? Or better Kate and you? How is that supposed to go on?"

"I think that's none of your business Maxine." Mike said in a clear and strong voice.

"It's my business, when it affects your work. You know the none-fraternisation-rules. Mike I'm talking here as your friend and not as your boss. All I want is for you and Kate to be happy; you caused each other so much pain, so I think it's time for some happiness. But I'm begging you to have the rules in mind." Maxine looked at Mike and he could see, that she meant honestly what she said; she was talking as a friend and not as the boss.

"To be honest, I have no idea how things will go. All I know is what I want and hopefully it's what Kate wants as well. And you know that I want my posting back here at NavCom. I hope that will be possible soon, because then it doesn't matter how things will go between Kate and me, because then the rules don't matter anymore." Mike was full of confidence and Maxine was there to support Kate and him in every possible way.

"I will do my best, to get you posted back here at NavCom and hopefully it's before you, Kate and Ally end up as family."

"Thanks Maxine. Would you like to come over to Kate's place later on for a BBQ?" Mike asked a little bit shy and Maxine looked surprised.

"I thought you don't know how things will go on and now you invite me to Kate's place?" Mike smiled and started to explain what happened since this morning and Maxine finally was sure, that these two were on the right way to get their lives organized.

"That sounds like you mean it really honest with Kate. But please give her room and time, don't push things."

"I will be careful, don't worry Maxine. Kate and Ally the main important people for me and I will wait until Kate is ready to take the next step, she is going to define the pace we will go on. That's the reason why I'm worried, if Ally stays with Kate. I don't doubt her abilities to look after Ally, but I don't want to push her over the edge with that responsibility." Maxine finally understood Mike's worries from earlier.

"Kate won't have a problem with that, I think it gives mother and daughter some time to get used to each other and to get to know each other. But talk with Kate and Ally about that, or wait and see how Ally reacts on the fact that you have to go out there. Maybe she will suggest staying with Kate?" Mike saw where Maxine was going with that.

"I will see how I go. I think that's all and I see you later?" Maxine agreed and said her good byes to Mike. He left NavCom and made his way to do some food shopping. Mike arrived back at Kate's place at 5:15 pm and decided to walk through the backyard, what he saw there warmed his heart. Ally and Kate were working in the kitchen and preparing some salads for the BBQ.

"Hi" Mike entered and Ally jumped of her chair.

"Daddy, we made a lot of yummy stuff and we will have a BBQ." Ally babbled and hugged Mike, who was happy, that his little girl was happy. But at the same time his mind was running how to explain to her, that his shore leave was cancelled.

"That's awesome honey. Do you have a minute for me? I have to talk to you." Ally knew straight that her dad was up to something and became angry.

"You promised me, that we would spend these two weeks school holidays together." She stamped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms in front of her chest. _She is so much like Kate when she is angry._ Mike thought and looked up to Kate who looked puzzled at him.

"I know I promised that we will spend this time together and I only have to go for two days. I will be back on Tuesday and then we will do whatever you want. But you know it's my job and I have to go and help the ship in need." Mike begged, but didn't win that battle.

"I hate your job! I hate that bloody Navy!" Ally started to cry and escaped into Kate's arms who was surprised by that gesture. "Nana and grandpa want to go to Sydney and I know I can't go with them. So I have to stay at Aunty Sarah's place and I don't want to go there." Ally mumbled against Kate's stomach and it nearly broke Kate's heart to see her like that. "Can't I stay here at Kate's place?" Ally turned around to face her father. _Like Maxine said, Ally suggested staying at Kate's place. Now I only have to see how Kate reacts._ Mike looked up to Kate and tried to read her face, without any success. Normally she was like an open book for him, but not today.

"Kate might have plans as well, so you can't stay here. I'm really sorry honey." Mike tried again to calm Ally down and at the same time he tried to read Kate's face.

"Kate please can I stay here?" The puppy eyes let Kate melt.

"It's just for two days, so I think we will manage." Kate answered and was surprised by her own words. _Did I just really say that? It seems like!_

"Thanks Kate!" Ally hugged her and Kate locked eyes with Mike to get the reassurance, that her answer was okay for him and his eyes said more than thousands words. He smiled thankful at her and then turned around to start the BBQ.

The night went on and Mike's parents and Maxine had left, as Kate and Mike stood in the door to the guest room and looked at Ally.

"You did a good job raising her. She is just so wonderful." Kate said quite and focused on Ally who slept peaceful.

"She is amazing and she reminds me more and more of you Kate. She is how she is, because you are her mother and thanks for letting her stay here."

"I'm pretty nervous about that, but it's just two days, so I think we will manage." They left the guest room and made their way to the front door.

"So I will stop by in the morning and drop of a bag with some stuff Ally may need and a spare key, just in case she needs something else. I really have to thank you for your help I know it's not easy for you and I really appreciate that Ally can stay here." Mike placed a gentle kiss on Kate's cheek and turned and around and left before Kate could react.


	15. Chapter 15

Like Mike said the night before he dropped of a bag with clothes and some stuff for Ally, who was still asleep.

"Can I just have a look at her?" Mike asked a little shy and Kate was surprised by that.

"Of course you can." She handed him a cup of coffee and they made their way to the guest room. Mike just looked from the door at Ally and suddenly he had her words from the night before in his mind. _I __hate __your __job! __I __hate __that __bloody __Navy!_ _She __is __right; __the __Navy __stops __me __from __being __with __her __and __from __being __with __Kate._

"In fact why am I not on this mission?" Kate asked quietly, because they hadn't talked about it the previous night.

"Maxine talked to your doctor and she suggested that it would better for you to get some more rest. I would prefer to have you as my XO on board and not a new bloke that I don't know." Mike sipped his coffee and again, like the night before they left the guest room.

"Thanks again. I will be back on Tuesday and give you a call when I'm in port. All emergency numbers and contact persons are on the list in the bag, but I think you won't need them and you also know how to contact Hammersley." Mike said with a smile on his lips and left Kate's place.

Finally at 8 am Hammersley left port and Ally woke up at Kate's place. Mike brought the ship out of port and then went straight to his cabin and dialled a well-known number. On the other end Kate answered the phone.

"Hi Mike, so far everything is okay"

"I don't doubt this Kate, but it's like a ritual between Ally and me, that I call her, when I have left port." Mike explained and knew, that these gave some explanations to Kate about his behaviour during a patrol.

"Okay, so I think that explains some things. I'll hand you over." Kate handed the phone to Ally and started to make breakfast. Ally talked to Mike and had to promise him three times to be a good girl and to listen to Kate.

"Dad I'm no baby anymore and I know how I have to behave and I will listen to Kate, I promise. Dad I'm hungry I give the phone back to Kate. I love you and miss you." Ally said and handed the phone back to Kate, who realised, how strong the bond between father and daughter was.

"She will be fine" Kate promised and handed Ally the jam.

"And you, will you be fine?" Mike sounded worried.

"I will be fine as well. As long as you come back in one piece, we will be fine. Fair winds sailor!" Kate hung up before Mike could answer and he was taken aback at her words. _As __long __as __you __come __back __in __one __piece. __It __seems __like __she __really __is __ready __to __give __us __one __more __chance. __Though __we __need __some __alone __time __when __I__'__m __back __in __port __so we can __work __things __out, so__we __know __the __direction __where __all __of __this __will __go._

"Captain to the bridge" RO's voice over the PA-System brought Mike out of his thoughts and he made his way to the bridge. The day was uneventful for all of them, for Mike on sea and for Kate and Ally in Cairns. They just had finished breakfast, as the doorbell rang and Kate asked Ally to open.

"Hello Ally, is Kate there?" Maxine looked at Ally and she invited the blonde woman in the house.

"Kate is in the kitchen" Ally answered and made her way to the lounge room to finish the drawing she started earlier that she had to do for school.

"Maxine, what a surprise. Please don't tell me Mike sent you to check on us, or better on Ally, that she is okay" Kate's face turned from happiness into a doubted one.

"No I just thought I come over. I would like to talk to you about something work related." Kate raised her eyebrows and Maxine had to hide a giggle.

"Don't worry Kate, it's nothing bad. First of all I need your signature on some reports from the last patrol." Maxine handed her the papers and Kate read them.

"You mean the patrol which changed my life in a dramatic way?" Kate asked and didn't need an answer from Maxine. It were Mike's reports and they needed to be signed from her as well. After Kate was done with reading she signed them off and handed them over.

"I thought you and Mike are on a good way?"

"We are on a good way, but there are still so many things we need to talk about, though whatever comes next, I think we are on a good way." Kate knew she had to trust her gut feeling this time and should stop thinking about everything.

"You two will work things out. And that's actually the reason why I'm here. Mike said in no uncertain terms, that he wants his posting back at NavCom and I'm really trying hard to work that out with the BRASS. I know the original plan was to put you as CO on board of Hammersley. But I was thinking about something and what I say next is just a suggestion, so think about and talk to Mike about it." Maxine looked at Kate and she just nodded and waited for Maxine to go on.

"Well he at NavCom and you out on sea – well I was thinking, that maybe a shore posting for yourself wouldn't be bad." Maxine suggested and Kate's jaw dropped.

"That would mean, we both would work at NavCom under the same command and that's like being together on Hammersley." Kate answered and looked questioningly at Maxine.

"We have an open spot for an instructor here in Cairns and either Mike or you could take that offer. So one of you would be at NavCom and one would work as instructor under the command of Commander Bailey. It's just a suggestion, you have some time to make a decision, so let me know when you talked about it with Mike." Maxine turned around from the kitchen and made her way over to the lounge room, where Ally just finished her drawings.

"Did you have a good day with Kate?" Maxine asked the young girl and she just nodded. "So what do you have planned so far?" Maxine wanted to know and got the attention of the young girl. Ally had thought about, what they could do during the day and looked over to Kate, who just entered the lounge room.

"Kate can we go on a trip by bike along the beach please?" Kate looked at Maxine, who just nodded. Maxine knew Kate wanted to do everything right and wanted to make sure nothing would happen to the girl.

"Ally, I think you will like a tour along the beach and maybe Kate can show you some nice places as well." Maxine supported Ally and she smiled at Kate.

"That sounds good, but I don't have a bike in your size." Kate answered and looked sorry at Ally.

"But I have a bike on dad's place, we could go and get it and start from there." They sealed the plan and Maxine left mother and daughter alone.

"I'll give you a call tonight" Maxine said on her way out and Kate got they day started.


	16. Chapter 16

Kate and Ally arrived at Mike's place around 10 am on Monday morning with a bag full of food. After Maxine had left, they had a look on a map and Kate explained to Ally some ways they could go by bike and what they would see. Kate was fascinated about the fact, that an eight-year-old girl was so interested in sightseeing.

Ally went straight to the garage, got her helmet and bike and ten minutes later they started their trip along the beach.

"Kate can we go over there?" Ally pointed to something that looked like a little old castle and Kate agreed to go there. She did this trip several times before, but never saw that place. It just showed how an observer Ally was.

"What do you think this house was made for?" Kate asked Ally and looked at her, as they wandered around.

"Looks like a little castle, but Australia is not well known for castles and there is nothing around. So maybe someone did build it just for fun. I think it's we will see, what we want to see in such a building. Maybe a princess did live here or maybe a poor family, who knows." They wandered around for a little while and came to a spot, where they could see the ocean. It was a nice green lawn and Kate sat down.

"Kate can we have our picnic here?"

"Of course. That's why we brought the basket with all the food. Let's go and get it, I think you must be pretty hungry by now." Ten minutes later they had the basket and the blanket on the grass and enjoyed their lunch.

"That's an awesome day unfortunately daddy can't be here." Ally said sadly and looked out to the ocean.

"You know he has to do his job and sometimes it's just not fair for you. But he loves you and will be back tomorrow night." Kate hugged Ally and smiled satisfied.

"Kate can I ask you something?" Kate only nodded at Ally's question and was wondering, what the young girl wanted to know.

"Well I asked dad some weeks ago about my mum and he said, that I will meet her, when she is ready to meet me. It seems like you and dad know each other since a long time. So do you know my mum?" Kate had to swallow the lump in her throat and was wondering if she should tell Ally the truth, but decided that this was something she should do together with Mike.

"I know your mum and I think, like your daddy said, you will meet her. She was pretty young, as she got you and had some problems with her own life, so when things will work out you will meet her." Kate explained with an even voice and Ally could sense, that there was more, but was smart enough not to ask for more.

"Thanks Kate that I can stay with you, while dad is away." Ally hugged Kate again and like that they were sitting for quite a while together and just looked out on the ocean and lost in thoughts.

"I think we should make our way back. Can you see the clouds over there; it's a sign, that there is a storm coming, so we should head back." Ally looked out to the sea and was impressed, that Kate knew how to interpret the clouds and the weather.

"Did you learn that at the Navy, the stuff with the clouds and so on?" Kate just nodded and they packed everything together.

"Why are you not on the boat with daddy at the moment?" Ally wanted to know, as they were cycling next to each other back to Kate's place. _She __is __just __too __curious __for __her __own __good. _Kate smile at her thought and looked over to Ally.

"After the last patrol I got some health issues and the doctor didn't allow me to go back to the ship yet. So I have to stay ashore."

"It's good, so I don't have to stay at my auntie's place." Ally answered and the rest of the way they did spend in silence.

"I think you were right with the storm." The girl pointed on the clouds, just as they reached Kate's garage and parked their bikes in there.

"So we have to hurry up, otherwise we will get wet." They run around the garage, to the front door and just as they entered the house the storm started. "That was pretty close. You look like you are cold?" Ally just nodded, the temperatures had dropped and so they got changed. By the time they arrived back at Kate's house it was already 5 pm and Kate was wondering what to offer for dinner. Normally she would order something in, but with a child in her household she decided it would be good to cook something.

"What do you want for dinner Ally?" Kate asked, as the girl entered the kitchen.

"Can we make some lasagne?" Kate never had made lasagne before and didn't know what to say.

"I'm not sure if I have all the ingredients we need for lasagne." Ally started to look around in Kate's kitchen and found nearly everything she needed. She found lasagne sheets, tomatoes, cheese, capsicum and what not at all.

"Do you have some mince?" Kate opened her fridge and Ally smiled as she saw the mince in Kate's hands. Ally explained to Kate what to do and so they started to prepare dinner. Kate was impressed, that Ally knew how to make a lasagne and before she could ask Ally did answer her question.

"Dad taught me how to do it. We often cook together."

"How comes your daddy can cook? I mean we have known each other for quite some time, and he has never cooked." Kate cut the capsicum, while Ally just watched her.

"Nana said he started cooking after I was born. He wanted to make sure, that I don't have to crew up with take out food." Ally smiled and looked how Kate did go on and now they were nearly finished with the lasagne. The girl just had to put the cheese on top and they put the food in the oven right in that moment as the phone rang.

"Hello Kate McGregor speaking."

"Hi Kate it's Mike." Kate looked a little bit surprised; she didn't expect him to call.

"Hi, how are you doing out there? You are not calling to check, if we are still alive?" Mike chuckled; he knew Kate would think that he would check on them.

"Everything is going well and it seems the damage on the engine is not as bad as we thought it would. I'm just calling to speak to Ally. Well it's another of our routines, when I'm not with her. I call her every day at 1800hrs." Mike said a little bit embarrassed, because he never told anybody on the ship why he made a call every day at the same time.

"I'll hand you over. Fair winds sailor." Kate gave the phone to Ally, who was eager waiting next to her, while the girl walked over to the lounge room, Kate walked back to the kitchen and got her mobile phone and did send a test message.

"Daddy, please don't tell me, you have to answer that call on your mobile now." Ally said a little bit sad, as she heard the phone in the background, just in that minute as she was telling Mike about her day.

"Don't worry honey; it was just a text message. Go on, tell me what you did today and what are you planning for tomorrow?" While Mike spoke he flipped his phone open and read the message. **_You __are __an __incredible __dad; __I __wish __I __hadn__'__t __have __missed __out __on __so __many __things._** He smiled and was lost in thoughts for one moment and just came back right in time, as Ally started to explain, that they planned on going to the zoo at the next day.

"So I hope you will have a good day at the zoo honey and you promise me to be a good girl for Kate?"

"I will daddy. I love you."

"Love you too and see you tomorrow at port." Both hung up and they didn't know that the next day wouldn't end how everyone expected it.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a quite night for Kate and Ally and both slept in, so as Kate's phone rang at 9 am, she was still in bed.

"Kate McGregor speaking" She said hoarsely.

"Good morning, sounds like I woke you?"

"Mike, yeah actually you just woke me up. What's the time?" Kate still was lying in bed with her eyes closed; she just enjoyed the voice from the other end of the phone.

"It's 9 am sleepy head. Just wanted to let you know, that we will be in port later this afternoon. So everything went well and we are on our way back." Mike waited for a response, but nothing happened. "Kate you are still there?"

"Mmh … good to hear, that you are on your way back. We can pick you up, if you want?"

"It would be great to see you two. Okay I let you get the day started and please say hi to Ally from me. I know she loves to sleep in and when you are still in bed she is also still in bed and I don't want to wake her up." Mike could hear the even breathing and had to smile.

"Have a save trip sailor, see you in a few hours." Both hung up and Mike went with a huge smile on his lips back to the bridge, while Kate turned around in her bed. As she was close to falling asleep again Ally entered her bedroom.

"Good morning Kate, what will we have for breakfast?" Ally jumped on Kate's bed and she just imagined how it would be, when Mike would be with them in that minute and they would be a real little family.

"We can have whatever you want. But how about, we make our way to the zoo and have breakfast there?" Ally was happy about that suggestion and jumped up and down on Kate's bed. "Okay, then you have to go and get dressed, brush your hair and teeth and I meet you in 15 minutes at the front door." Kate said in her best navy voice, but Ally wasn't really impressed.

"Was that an order, Lieutenant McGregor?" Ally giggled and run out of the room, while Kate laughed and got herself ready.

45 minutes later they arrived at the zoo and went straight to the little restaurant and ordered something to eat.

"Just before I forget it, your daddy called this morning and wants me to say 'hi' from him to you." Kate said as she got her coffee and Ally her orange juice.

"Is he coming home tonight? Like he promised?"

"Yes he is on the way back. Everything went well." Both of them smiled satisfied and also the breakfast finally arrived.

Ally enjoyed the day and after they were done at the zoo they made their way to the beach, to Ally's favourite spot and enjoyed the water and the sun.

"So is there anything else you would like to do, before we head to the port to pick your dad up?" Kate wanted to know and Ally just shook her head.

"No I'm a little bit tired, maybe we can go home and watch a movie?" The girl suggested and had to hide a yawn.

"Okay, let's go." Both walked to the traffic light and waited that it would turn green. Ally was just looking straight forward, while Kate looked to the right side, over Ally's head and saw the danger coming.

The next thing Kate saw was a bright light and she felt like a huge headache took possession of her head.

"Please lay down ma'am, the doctor will be here soon." _Must __be __a __nurse __who __is __talking __to __me, __but __what __happened __and __where __am __I?_ Kate was wondering and tried to get up again, but the nurse stopped her again.

"Hello my name is Doctor Boyle, what do you remember of the happenings of the last hours?" Kate tried to look at the doctor, but the bright light forced her headache to grow.

"We got up this morning, went to the zoo and to the beach and then that car – where is Ally?" Kate nearly jumped up from the bed and figured out, that the headache was the smallest problem she had at this moment.

"Ally is fine, I need you to lay down again, and you have some bruised ribs and need to rest."

"I don't need to rest, I want to see Ally and know what's wrong with her, and I can see on your face that everything is not alright." The doctor breathed hard and ordered a nurse to come with a wheelchair for Kate. It was quite in the room, and Kate was a little bit impatient. Finally the nurse came back with the wheelchair and Kate took a seat. A couple of minutes later they went into a room, where Ally was laying in a bed and sleeping.

"What's wrong with her?" Kate nearly fainted and had to bite back the tears. Her little girl with a cast around her right leg, bruises on her face and a dressing around her left shoulder.

"She got a broken leg and you can see the bruises in her face. The shoulder was dislocated and there are some bruised rips. She will be fine." The doctor explained with a stoic voice and Kate looked unbelievable at him.

"What happened?" Kate finally wanted to know, but the doctor just shook her head.

"I don't know what happened, but believe me, she will be fine." Kate's face turned pale, as she looked closer on Ally and she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I need to call someone, is there a phone anywhere that I can use?" The nurse just nodded and brought Kate to the reception, where she handed her a phone.

"Maxine White speaking"

"Maxine it's Kate. We are at the hospital ... something happened … you need to inform Mike." Kate stammered and Maxine didn't understand anything.

"What's going on Kate? What happened?"

"I don't know; please inform Mike, I need to go back to Ally." With that Kate hung up and made her way back to Ally's room and Maxine looked confused on the phone.


	18. Chapter 18

Maxine was still wondering about Kate's call and was not sure if she should inform Mike straight away. _I __have __to __in form __him, __that __something __happened __to __Ally, __but __what __am __I __supposed __to __tell __him?_ Maxine rubbed her tired face and was wondering why things couldn't be straight and easy for Mike and Kate.

"HMAS Hammersley, Leading Seaman Robert Dixon" RO answered the Sat Phone and listened to Maxine who wanted to speak to Mike. So he put the call through to his cabin where Mike was to finish his paperwork.

"Maxine, we are on our way back to port and should be there in around 4 hours, so by 1700hrs." Mike said and she could hear the happy tone in his voice.

"Mike, I have to tell you something …" Maxine stopped and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Mike wanted to know and his voice had changed from happy to worried.

"Kate and Ally are in the hospital." Maxine waited for a reaction from Mike, but he didn't say anything. "Mike you are still there?"

"I'm here … what happened?" He had some trouble to speak and felt like someone just ripped off his heart.

"I don't know much. I called the police, but they didn't give me any information. All the officer said was, that it was an accident. But he couldn't give me any other information, because I'm not a relative to Kate or Ally." It was quite again at the other end and Maxine was wondering what Mike was doing. "Are you okay?" She wanted to know and waited for Mike to answer.

"I'm alright … it's just I was always wondering how it would feel to get a call from home and hear something had happened to Ally. It was painful to hear, when I heard Ally had the flu, chickenpox or mumps …" Mike swallowed hard, because this time he didn't knew what was wrong with his little girl. "And this time Kate is involved as well. So the two main important people in my live are injured and I don't know what happened. We are on our way back, please Maxine go and check on them, I will be there as soon as I can." Mike felt like his heart was racing and he had problems to calm down.

"I will check on them Mike, hand the ship over to your XO as soon as you are in port. I will meet you at the hospital." Maxine hung up and made her way to the hospital, after she handed everything over at NavCom and she called someone who was important for Mike and also for Kate.

One hour later Maxine arrived at the hospital and asked for Kate and Ally, the nurse asked her, if she was a relative.

"I'm… I'm Miss McGregor's sister, she called me." Maxine lied, but was totally serious at this moment and the nurse believed her, maybe the uniform didn't leave a doubt that Maxine would lie. The nurse showed Maxine the room and Maxine was shocked. Ally was lying in bed and slept, while Kate was sitting next to her and just stared at her daughter.

"Kate." Maxine said in a quite voice and carefully touched Kate's shoulder. Kate turned around and Maxine was even more shocked. She could see, that Kate had cried and that for quite a while.

"How are you Kate?" Maxine was really worried about her friend.

"It doesn't matter how I'm. Ally is hurt and it's my fault, I should have looked after her better." Kate said in between sobs and Maxine knew it was better not to ask more questions at the moment. She took a seat on the other end of the room and was just sitting there with her, to give her friend the needed support. One hour later Kate did fall asleep and after that what the nurse had told her Maxine knew, that Kate was in pain, but she decided it was better not to say or do anything. She left the room, to make some calls and to get a coffee. The time went on and right at this time, as Maxine returned to the room with her third coffee, she nearly bumped in Mike, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Where are they?" Maxine pointed to a door and she could see the silent tears in Mike's eyes.

"They are fine Mike and Kate is blaming herself enough for what happened. I can understand, that you are maybe angry for what happened, but please don't blame her for that. I don't know what happened, but the police told me, that it was an accident and neither Kate nor Ally is responsible for what happened." Mike didn't answer, he just went straight to the room and Maxine followed him.

Mike entered the room and stopped right in the door, the sight in front of him hurt him. Ally asleep in the bed, while Kate was sitting uncomfortable in a chair, while her head rested next to Ally on there intertwined hands. Maxine walked in behind him and watched Mike. She could see the pain flashing over his face and that he felt helpless. Finally Mike walked over to the bed, placed his hands on Kate's shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her head. Maxine was touched by that gesture and was wondering what would happen next. Mike walked around and strokes a strand of hair out of Ally's face and just looked at his daughter.

"Mike?" Kate woke up and spoke with a raspy voice. He wasn't able to say anything, just touched her cheek and looked lovingly at her.

"I'm so sorry" Kate whispered in a low voice.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Mike answered and looked back at Ally.

"I failed her, again." Kate couldn't hold back the tears anymore and Maxine decided it was time for her to leave the room.

"Stop blaming yourself Kate. You did nothing wrong. I talked to the police and they told me, that you saved Ally's life by pushing her out of the way. As you stood on the traffic light, that car driver who didn't stop had a heart attack. I think we both can live with the fact, that she has just some bruises, a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg. Kate, she is alive and only that counts. You saved her live and I thank you so much for that." Kate felt so weak and finally broke down in Mike's arms.

"I'm such a bad mother." Kate sobbed into Mike's chest, while he gently strokes her back. He knew it was not the time to stop her from blaming herself; he needed to comfort her at the moment and only that counted for him at the moment.

A knock on the door disturbed that little moment between Mike and Kate and as the doctor entered he wasn't happy at all to see Kate up. She should rest and not be sitting in a hard chair.

"I heard you are here and I just wanted to give you an update on your daughter's condition." The doctor stated and looked at Ally, who was waking up right in that moment.

"Daddy?" Ally sounded like she was in pain and Mike knew that the next few days wouldn't be easy.

"Everything is alright honey. How are you?" Ally confirmed what Mike thought and then they did listen to the doctor.

"Ally you will be in pain for some days, but everything will be fine. The leg needs to be in a plaster for a while, but I think your classmate's would like to colour and write on it." Ally nodded and was smart enough to trust the doctor.

"Miss McGregor, you should get some rest and lay down, otherwise you will cause yourself more pain than necessary. You can get a bed here, or someone can take you home." The doctor left and Kate took a seat again, she felt tired and in pain, but would never commit that.

"Honey you are here in good hands. Is it okay by you, if I take Kate home? It's late, you should sleep and I'll be back in the morning." Mike talked to Ally who only nodded tired.

"It's alright." Ally answered and one minute later she was sleep again.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm taking you home. You heard what the doctor said and I don't want you or Ally in more pain than necessary." Mike spoke in his typical commander voice and Kate knew there was no chance to talk back.


	19. Chapter 19

After Kate got some more painkillers for the night Mike drove her home and the ride was spent in dead silence. Kate entered her house and Mike wasn't sure if he should follow, but Kate left the door open behind her, so he also entered and found Kate in the lounge room, where still Ally's drawing was laying.

"I'm so sorry" Kate whispered, as she looked on the picture and turned it to Mike, so that he could have a look on it.

"Don't be sorry Kate. I already told you, that you saved her life. It was an accident and it could have been worse." Mike took a closer look on the picture and had to swallow. It showed three people along the beach and it was obvious, that it showed him, Kate and Ally. _It __means __a__lot __for __Ally, __that __Kate __is __around __and __the __picture __shows, __how __she __looks __up __to __Kate._ Mike pondered whether to say anything to Kate about the picture or not, but decided not to.

"You should get some sleep Kate." Mike silently said and moved closer to Kate.

"I can't sleep at the moment my mind is running thousand miles an hour." Mike knew it would be hard to get Kate to rest, but he also knew he had to try it. He went to the kitchen to make some tea and as he came back to the lounge room Kate was still standing on the table with Ally's picture.

"I failed her again. I couldn't look after her and she nearly died."

"Kate stop it" Mike said in a stern and loud voice. "I don't want to hear anything like that anymore. You did everything right and that drawing shows that you mean so much more for Ally than just a friend. She looks up to you and when she hears what happened, she will adore you much more for your courage. Kate you saved our daughter by risking your own life." Mike couldn't hold back anymore, he had to touch Kate and so he embraced her in a hug, which was careful, but said more than thousand words.

"You should try to get some sleep Kate." Mike loosened the hug and handed Kate the tea, which she thankfully took and walked over to the lounge.

"I know I should sleep, but I'm too scared, that I will have nightmares after what happened today." Kate whispered and sipped her tea. It was quiet for a while between them and Mike knew it would be his turn again to start the conversation.

"If you want I can stay here over night." Kate had looked into her cup and now looked up at Mike and a small smile appeared around her lips.

"You would do that for me?" Mike nearly didn't hear her and just nodded.

"Let's go" He stood up and reached out his hand, a gesture Kate really appreciated. She was sure, that they would need time, a lot of time, but they may were on the right way.

"Okay, do you need some of the painkillers?" Mike asked, as Kate lay down, she had some trouble to get changed, but didn't wanted to obscure her mind with medicine.

"Thanks, I think I'm fine at the moment." Kate breathed hard as she finally was in bed, her ribs hurt and she knew, that she had spent too much time in a sitting position.

"When you need something, I'll be in the lounge room." Mike was about to leave the room, as he heard Kate's voice again.

"Can you stay here please? I don't want to be alone tonight." Mike was speechless for a moment, but then turned around and went back to the bed.

"Of course I can stay here." He gently stroke Kate's cheek and went around the bed, took off his boots and his uniform jacket and laid down next to Kate. After a few minutes he felt Kate moved closer to him and her breath became even and finally also Mike could relax. _Kate __doesn__'__t __feel __uncomfortable __around __me. __I__'__m __just __wondering __how __it __will __go __with __Ally __and __her. __I __think __Kate __is __still __blaming __herself __for __what __happened. __The __last few __days __she has __made __three __steps __forward, __but __I __think __this __situation __now __will __have __her __taking __four __steps __back. __Hopefully __I __can __convince __her, __that __she __hasn__'__t __done __anything __wrong, __but __I__'__m __not __going __to __push __her._ Mike carefully wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep immediately.

A knock on the door disturbed the peaceful sleep of Mike and he had to look around for a moment to figure out where he was. As Kate was moving next to him, the happenings of the last hour came back to him, but the knocking on the door became louder and so he decided to answer.

"Maxine, what are you doing here?" Mike run a hand through his face and had to blink for a second because of the bright light in front of the door.

"Just wanted to check on Kate and you and I wanted to know what happened." Mike opened the door wider and realised Maxine's gaze at him. "I'm not sure, if the uniform was made to sleep in it." Maxine stated and Mike had to chuckle.

"Wondering what you would have said, if I would have opened the door just in boxer shorts." Mike guided Maxine in the lounge room and she could see that he didn't sleep there, so she counted one and one together and had to hide a smile. At the moment she was there as a friend and not as supervisor, but she knew the day would come, that she maybe had to remind them about the rules.

"So what happened today to Kate and Ally?" Maxine finally asked and looked at Mike, who breathed deep and then started to tell the story the police told him hours before. "Kate saved her life." Mike only nodded and tried to find the words to let Maxine know what was running through his mind.

"She is blaming herself for what happened." Mike said and Maxine could hear the fear in his voice.

"Give her time." Was all Maxine could give him as advice at the moment. "Though how are things between you two at the moment? I can see, that you are not staying on the lounge." Suddenly a huge smile appeared and Mike's face.

"Things are going well I think." Was all he could answer, because he didn't know where they were standing.

"Sounds good, but please be aware about the rules." Mike knew what rules Maxine meant and just nodded.

"Believe me, we are pretty far away from breaking the rules at the moment and you also know, that I want to leave Hammersley as soon as possible and so as long as we work together we will stay professional." Mike made clear and Maxine had to hide another smile. Finally, after such a long time Mike was sure about his feelings and he acted on them. Maxine was thinking to tell him about the offer she told Kate about, but decided against it. It was Kate's job to tell him about it and to work things out, if she wanted the same like Mike.

"So it's getting late. I should go and you should go back to Kate." Maxine said her good byes and left satisfied. _These __two __are __on __a __pretty __good __way. __Hopefully __Kate __is __not __stepping __back __from __Ally __now, __but __even __that __they __will __work __out._

Mike went back to the bed and saw that Kate was lying across the bed, which was a sign, that she didn't have a peaceful sleep since he had left. He moved her back into a comfortable sleeping position, lay next to her and wrapped his arms protective around her.

Another knock on the door woke Mike hours later and as he looked at his watch he figured, it was already 8 am, but he was still wondering who would be at the door, at this time of the day.


	20. Chapter 20

Mike wanted to ignore the person who knocked on the door, but wasn't successful at all and he didn't wanted, this person to wake up Kate. But getting up wasn't easy either; because Kate was lying with her head on his shoulder and one leg and one arm were possessive around his body. Carefully he moved around and as he stood next to the bed he looked at her and a smile appeared on his lips. _She __looks __so __peaceful __and __I __hope __she __will __be __able __to __handle __the __situation._ He looked one more minute at her before he finally went to open the door.

"Sir what are you doing here?" Mike was surprised to see his former superior, Commander Marshall, in front of the door. The commander looked up and down on Mike and had to hide a smile.

"Can I come in, then I will answer your question." The Commander said and Mike just opened the door wider and guided Marshall to the kitchen.

"Can I offer you a coffee?" Marshall agreed and followed Mike into the kitchen. It was quite between the two men but in a good way.

"So I heard what happened, how is Kate?"

"Well she slept through, but I think she is in a lot of pain and she is blaming herself for what happened. Last night she got all fired up about what happened and she thinks she's failed Ally again." Mike handed the Commander a cup of coffee and took a seat across the guest.

"Sounds typically like Kate."

"Who informed you about the incident?" Marshall swallowed, now it was time to play with open cards.

"Maxine called me, she knows, that Kate is like a daughter to my wife and me, a daughter we never had. And I know about your past with Kate and I also know about Ally." Mike's jaw dropped. He knew that Kate was close to Marshall and his wife, but never expected, that the older man would know about his past with Kate. "After Kate gave birth to Ally we encouraged her to keep the little girl, but without success and that's where you came into view. As I got the chance to post you two on the same boat I hoped it would be the chance for you two to work things out. Kate would never admit it, but she missed Ally. Whenever she thought no one was watching her she would look wistful at other mothers or families. I know Ally is in good hands while she is with you and your parents and you have all my respect that you stepped up for Ally and took over that responsibility." Mike listened careful to what Marshall said and looked questioningly at him.

"You wonder why I did put you two together on the same boat with your past? Well like I said I hoped it would be a chance for you two. But you two followed rules and nothing happened, at least nothing I know about." Marshall smiled, but he could read in Mike's face, that this was the truth. The two men talked for a little while and during that time Kate woke up in her bedroom. _I __feel __like __a __truck __hit __me._ Kate tried to move around in her bed, but was in serious pain for one second, so she decided not to move at all anymore.

_Where __is __Mike? __I __thought __he __would __stay __over__night. __Seems __like __I __got __it __wrong __and __he __does __blame __me __for __what __happened._ A silent tear slipped down Kate's cheek and she finally made the decision to get up, even when this would not be easy at all.

In the kitchen the two men were still talking and Marshall picked up the courage to ask Mike a pretty personal question.

"Mike do you love Kate?" Mike's head shoot up and he looked at Marshall with a gaze the older man couldn't interpret.

"It took me a while to understand why Kate did what she had done. But now I understand her much more than ever before. I loved her back at Watson's Bay and that love has never died. Its quiet the contrary my love for her has just grown. And when I looked at Ally, I just realised how much I missed Kate all those years. As she came aboard Hammersley it was a shock to see her again, but as the shock was gone an incredible warm feeling increased in me and I wished we could be more than CO and XO. For Kate and Ally I would do everything." Mike spoke without breathing and Marshall listened to him and was impressed how Mike spoke about his feelings. And not just Marshall heard his words, also Kate, who stood near the door to the kitchen, but neither Mike nor Steve could see her.

"I'm impressed Mike and actually that's what I wanted to hear from you." Steve answered, while Kate walked back to her bedroom and had to bite back some tears.

"I'll go and check on Kate, I think she will be happy to see you." Mike left the kitchen and entered the bedroom, where Kate was sitting on the edge of the bed, with her head in her hands.

"Good morning Kate. How are you?" Kate just looked up and didn't answer; she just looked at Mike and finally the locked eyes, while he took a seat next to Kate.

"I heard what you just said to Steve." Kate finally said with a lump forming in her throat.

"And I mean what I said. Kate you and Ally are my world, it took me a while to understand that. We both made a lot of mistakes, but I think we should be allowed another chance." He placed a gentle kiss on Kate's forehead and continued. "I'm not going to push you in any way, I want to make it right this time. Step by step and I can understand, when you say you will need time after what happened yesterday, and I don't blame you for anything." Kate swallowed at his words.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that and I want to go with you and Ally step by step, but after yesterday I will need some time to stop blaming myself."

"That's fine with me. And now you should go and say hello to your guest. Steve is here to check on you. Maxine called him and I never realised, that you were so close to him and his wife. I would like to hear the whole story one day." Mike got up and reached out his hand and together they made their way back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I need to get changed and thing check on Ally and see if they ready to release her. If you want you can come over later" Mike offered to Kate and also to Marshall, but he could read in Kate's eyes, that she was too scared for that at the moment. He was wondering, if Kate would back out and how things between them would go on. Though after her words just minutes earlier he still had hope.


	21. Chapter 21

At 10 am Mike rushed into the hospital and as he entered Ally's room an angry young girl greeted him.

"What's the matter honey?" Mike walked over to her bed and didn't understand why his daughter was so angry with him.  
>"They try to call you since 8 this morning to pick me up and didn't get you." Ally crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away from her dad. Mike fumbled for his phone and checked it, just to figure out, that it was off.<br>"I'm sorry honey, but I have no battery left. Didn't even realise, that my phone was off. I haven't done that on purpose. So I can pick you up? That sounds great. How do you feel?" Ally turned back around to her dad and smiled. She couldn't be angry with him for long.  
>"I'm fine, but I want home, I don't like hospitals." There was the typical little girl again and the last sentence reminded Mike one more time on Kate.<br>"I understand that." Mike smiled satisfied at Ally and was happy, that he could bring her home. "I'll go and talk to the doctor, sign all papers and come back to help you with everything." He gave Ally a kiss on the cheek and left the room, this time Ally looked happy after him.

Ten minutes later Mike returned, together with the doctor and the doctor explained what would be important for Ally the next days. Finally at 11 am they were able to leave the hospital.

"Dad, where is Kate?" Ally asked out of the blue, as they drove to Mike's place.  
>"Well … I … think she is at home." Mike stammered and had to concentrate on the traffic ahead.<br>"Why didn't she come as well to pick me up?" Mike didn't like those questions, because he didn't know what to answer. He didn't wanted to lie to his daughter, but he also couldn't tell Ally the truth, that Kate maybe wouldn't be around so often the next few days and weeks.  
>"You know Kate got injured as well yesterday, so she needs to rest and as I called her earlier, she had a guest, so she couldn't come." Mike thought about to tell Ally, that he was with Kate the whole night, but decided to lie a little bit to her and just tell her he called Kate, even when he felt terrible. All those years he had told her, that she needed to be honest and now he lied to his little girl.<br>"Is Kate alright?"  
>"Honey Kate will be fine, she needs a few days' rest and she will be like nothing ever happened. Though we have to think about how it will go on with you." They finally had reached Mike's place and he helped Ally in the house and made it comfortable for her at the lounge.<br>"What do you mean with 'we have to think about how it will go on with you'? I want to stay here with you." Ally stated and she meant what she said, that much Mike could read in her eyes.  
>"Well school starts in a few days again and you can't stay here at the moment." Mike put a blanket on Ally and saw that she was sad about his statement.<br>"You don't want me here. That bloody Navy is more important for you than I am." Ally was close to tears, which didn't happen that often. Another characteristic she got from Kate.  
>"You know that's wrong." Mike took a seat next to Ally and put her gently in his arms. "Though you know our deal. You have to finish the school year and then you will move over here and we are not going to change that plan. I will get a shore posting at NavCom and I will be at home every night. But until that happens, you have to be a good girl for me and finish school up north and stay at your grandparents place. Please don't make any trouble; it's just for a couple of more weeks." Ally crossed her arms again, even when she knew her dad was right and they had this discussion so many times now.<br>"I will be a good girl, but when you break that promise I will never talk to you. But how am I supposed to go to school with a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg?"  
>"Things will work out, don't you worry. Your grandfather will drop you off and pick you up and in between we will find a solution. And I'm not going to break that promise. Are we good again?" Ally looked up to her dad and nodded. "Okay, so what do you think about a hot chocolate?" Ally nodded again and a huge smile appeared on her lips. Hot chocolate would be the best medicine.<p>

Mike made his way into the kitchen and heard how Ally turned the TV on. He decided to give Kate a call while he waited for the milk to warm up.

"Kate McGregor speaking."  
>"Kate its Mike, how are you? Is Steve still with you?"<br>"Hi, I'm fine, just finished early lunch with Steve a little restaurant along the beach. He left five minutes ago and we had a good chat, I think Maxine was right to call him. How is Ally?" Mike waited for that question and was happy, that Kate asked for Ally.  
>"I think she is alright, didn't need any painkillers so far and some more days rest and she will be back to her normal self. Only the plaster will stop her for some weeks, but at the end everything will work out."<br>"I'm so sorry for what happened." Mike felt like to slap Kate through the phone.  
>"You did nothing wrong, so stop talking like that Kate." He took the milk from the stove and looked at his phone, after he just heard a deep breathing. "Come over and see that Ally is fine. She already asked for you."<br>"I can't. Not as long as I blame myself for what happened. I'm sorry." Kate hung up before Mike could say anything and now he was more worried than before he called her. Though he didn't really have time to think about it, because Ally was waiting for her hot chocolate.  
>They were sitting together on the lounge and both lost in their thoughts as Ally interrupted the quietness with a question Mike didn't expect at this moment.<br>"Can you please tell me about my mum?" Ally looked up at him and saw Mike's wondering face and questioned herself what was wrong with her dad that his face became pale and he was speechless.


	22. Chapter 22

**"_Can you please tell me about my mum?" Ally looked up at him and saw Mike's wondering face and questioned herself what was wrong with her dad that his face became pale and he was speechless. _**

Mike didn't show any reaction for quite a while and was lost in thoughts. _What __am __I __suppose __to __tell __her __now?__It__'__s __finally __time __to __tell __Ally __the __truth, __but __she __should __also __hear __it, __when __Kate __is __around. __But __when __will __Kate __be __ready __to __tell __Ally __what __happened __all __those __years __ago __and __before __we __tell __her __everything __we __need __to __talk __about __so __many __other __things. _Mike's mind was running and just Ally's words brought him back to reality.

"Daddy please tell me something about her."

"I'm sorry honey, there isn't much I can tell you."

"I wish Kate would be my mum" Ally finally said and Mike had to swallow at her words. He knew that could have been the right moment to tell Ally everything but decided against it. "Kate and you, you are just friends?" Ally was a little bit too nosy for her own good, though Mike really liked that about his daughter.

"Kate and I have some history, but we are friends, close friends … do you want another hot chocolate?" Mike didn't wanted to go deeper in that topic so he decided to change it and as he saw the smile on Ally's face he knew he was successful.

The day went on and in the afternoon Mike's parents came back from their trip to Sydney. As they had heard what had happened to Ally, they cancelled everything and made their way back to Cairns. But as they arrived they could see, that Ally was fine. They knew she would be in pain for a few more days but at the end things would just be perfectly fine.

"So how do you think things will go on with Ally? Do you still want her to finish the school year up north?" Mike's dad asked and looked at his son.

"I don't have my shore posting yet and it will take some more weeks until Maxine can sort out things. I don't want Ally to miss too much school, so I would really appreciate, if she could finish this year up north. I promised her already, that after this year she would stay with me here in Cairns. I know you did a lot for Ally, and me but it's about time, that I'm a real dad for her and not just at the weekends. I already found a good school I would like to send her too and they would also take her this year, so if things work out perfectly she maybe can finish the last of the school year here in Cairns, but she doesn't know about that yet and I don't want to give her any hope." Mike explained, while Ally was watching TV and his parents understood him. Everything was planed already and they also knew, that Ally couldn't be on her own during the time Mike was on patrol again.

"How are things going with Kate?" His mum wanted to know and saw the fear running over her son's face. "Is everything alright with her? You didn't blame her for what happened and scared her away again?" She became a little bit angry and looked stern at her son.

"No mum, I don't blame her for anything. Kate is blaming herself for what happened and at the moment I feel a little bit helpless, because I can't do anything, till she stops blaming herself." Mike ran a hand over his face and through his hair and told his parents everything that happened during the last hours, including Ally's wish, that Kate would be her mum.

"Ally feels the bond between herself and Kate and it's about time to tell her the truth." Mike's mum said and knew, that this was not easy for Mike, but was surprised about his next statement.

"I know Ally has a right to hear the truth. But Kate is not ready yet and after what happened yesterday she is not ready to tell Ally anything. I'm not going to push her. I lost Kate once and I'm not going to lose her again. It's her decision, when she feels the time is right we will tell Ally everything."

"Did you have time to talk to her about everything?" Mike's dad asked quietly, because he could see, that it was not easy for Mike to talk about such private things. He had a close bond with his parents, but that didn't mean, that he told them really everything.

"You should go and look after her. We will be here with Ally and bring her to bed later."

"Are you sure about that mum?" Mike's mum just nodded and nearly pushed him out of the door.

Fifteen minutes later Mike stood in front of Kate's door and pondered if he should knock or not, right in that minute as he made up his mind he saw how a car pulled up in Kate's driveway and he smiled, as an idea came to his mind.

"Are you Mr McGregor?" The man asked and Mike had to hide a grin.

"No I'm not, but I will pay for the pizza, thanks." He handed the young man 20 dollar, turned back to the door and finally knocked. As Kate opened, she wanted to hand over some money, grasp the pizza and turn back to her lounge. Though fait had other plans with her at that moment.

"Mike, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ally?" Kate said and looked at Mike like he did just come from the moon.

"Ally is with my parents, she is alright. And I'm here to make sure you are all right as well. Can I come in?" Kate opened the door wider and followed Mike to her lounge room.

"I'm fine as well. Nothing to worry about." Kate tried to assure Mike, but he didn't buy it.

"I don't believe one word and I don't think you believe it yourself with what you just said." He opened the box with the pizza and Kate took a piece, so she got some time to think about what to answer Mike right at that moment.

"Though you have to believe me. I'm fine and I'm looking forward to our next patrol." Kate said between two bites.

"You are running away Kate. Where is the strong and fearless XO? You just have it in your mind to run away and that's wrong." Mike knew that his words would hurt her, but they had to talk about that and Kate had to stop running away soon as it would become a little bit difficult.

"The strong XO disappeared." Kate said with a sad voice and tried to avoid Mike's gaze, though he didn't let her of the hook. He put a finger under her chin and turned her head around, so that she had to face him.

"Kate let us take these steps together, but please stop running away. No one is blaming you for what happened and all I want is to see you happy again, see that gorgeous smile on your lips." A small smile appeared on Kate's lips.

"I know you don't blame me and I'm pretty far away from my normal self, sorry that I'm so weak at the moment." Kate tried to look down again, but that wasn't possible, because Mike was still holding her chin.

"Nothing to be sorry for, but you are neither helping Ally with your self-reproach nor yourself. Ally misses you and wants to see you." Mike's voice was warm and even and Kate nearly melted under his words.

"I want to see her as well." Came the quite response from Kate and a single tear made it's way down her cheek. "I hate feeling so weak and when my live seems to be out of control." Finally Kate found the words to talk about what bothered her and Mike was happy, that he was the one she trusted in that moment.

"Whenever you want to talk I'm here for you." Mike leaned back on the lounge and just looked how Kate finished the pizza. _How__can__such__a__small__person__eat__such__a__big__pizza?_ Mike was wondering and Kate was curious what was running through his mind, but didn't get a chance to ask him, because his phone rang. The first thought which came to Kate's mind was, that something had happened to Ally but as she heard Mike talking she was relieved, that it was just Maxine who called.

"Maxine what can I do for you?" Mike asked politely and saw how Kate's face relaxed as he mentioned Maxine's name.

"Mike I been try to call Kate for a few hours, but I can't get her on the phone, it seems like she has turned it off, it's really important that I talk to her."

"I'm at her place at the moment, I'll hand you over. You sound worried Maxine, is everything alright?"

"I'm just stressed Mike and I have to ask Kate something, so please can I talk to her." Mike handed his phone to Kate and was wondering what was so urgent; that Maxine called while she was at NavCom. Though it was not his business and he left the lounge room and cleaned up the box of Kate's pizza and started the kettle to make them some tea.


	23. Chapter 23

"Maxine, what can I do for you?" Kate asked after Mike gave her the phone and left the room.

"Kate I just wanted to know if you did talk to Mike about my offer, a shore posting for both of you." Maxine knew, that the answer would be no, but waited for Kate's response.

"You know it was pretty busy the last few days, so I have had no time and I doubt it's the right time." Maxine could hear the self-doubts in Kate's voice, so she changed her tactic and spoke in her best commander voice.

"Kate, this is a once in a lifetime chance and you have to talk about it with Mike, he has a right to know about that chance. And I'm not the one who is going to tell him about it, you have to make a decision during the next 48 hours." Maxine hung up and Kate swallowed. As Mike entered the lounge room again he could see, that Kate's mood had changed again and her face was pretty pale.

"What happened? What did Maxine want from you? It sounded urgent." Mike tried to read in Kate's face what happened but couldn't figure it out.

"Maxine … she … well…" Kate was not able to say a proper sentence and just looked at Mike. He handed her without any words a cup of tea and took a seat next to her.

"Try to calm down Kate. What did Maxine say that you are so confused?" Mike ran a hand over Kate's back and she felt the shivers running down her spine.

"Some days ago Maxine was hear and offered me a possibility that would allow us both to be ashore. One of us at NavCom and one as instructor under the command of Commander Bailey." Kate finally said and tried to read in her teapot about her future. Mike didn't answer and that let Kate worry. "Please say something Mike!" It was obvious, that Mike did think about Kate's words. _That __would __be __such __a __huge __possibility __for __us, __but __why __didn__'__t say __Kate __something __earlier? __Okay __it __was __pretty __busy __the __last __few __days __and __the __more __important __question __is __when __did __Maxine __talk __about __it __with __Kate? __I __know __what __I __want, __but __how __can __I __find __out __what __Kate __wants?_ Mike's mind was running hundred miles an hour.

"Mike?"

"I was just thinking about how long you have known about it and I know what I want. The more important question is what you want?" Mike said after what seemed like hours and again he tried to read in Kate's face what she thought.

"You were out on sea when Maxine came over the first morning and told me about it. I didn't have time to talk to you about it. I was sure, that I know what I want; though after the incident with Ally I'm not sure, if that would be such a good idea. I just need some time and it was also my dream to have my own command." Kate answered and one second later she regretted her answer because she could see that she had hurt him with her words.

"If that's what you want. So you made your mind up." Mike placed his pot on the table and left Kate's place without another word. [i]_Mike__I__'__m__sorry[/i]_ Kate was running to the door but Mike had already left and walked down the street without an intention. He didn't look back once and just wandered around until he ended up at Maxine's place. What he needed now was a friend.

"Mike what are you doing here? I don't have much time" Maxine greeted him, as she opened the door while trying to restrain her hair and already dressed in a beautiful blue dress. "But come in and tell me what happened that you look sad and tired."

"You know I was at Kate's place and know about your offer."

"Kate doesn't want the same you want, I guess?" Mike only nodded and repeated Kate's answer from earlier.

"Let me tell you something Mike. Kate wants the same as you. She loves Ally and she loves you." Maxine made the way to her bedroom and Mike followed and was lost in his thoughts again.

"So why is she not saying it? Her dream is to be in command of Hammersley, even when we get the chance of our lives to be together and finally have the family we both dream of." Mike took a seat on Maxine's bed and was wondering what she was doing, but didn't ask her because he was to busy with thinking about Kate.

"Kate just lost your baby Mike and Ally got injured while she was looking after her. Give her time; don't push her and tomorrow I will talk to her." Maxine was finally dressed and admired herself in the mirror.

"By the way what are you going to do tonight? You look good in that dress." Mike said, as he looked up and down along Maxine. Though she couldn't answer because there was another knock on the door.

"Andrew, your here right at time" Mike could hear Maxine say and he was wondering who that Andrew was, but got his answer as he greeted Maxine.

"Maxine you look awesome." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and now Mike appeared behind them.

"Hi Andrew. I think it's time I go. Thanks Maxine and have a good night." Maxine felt a little bit embarrassed as she saw the grin on Mike's face, while Andrew was a little bit shocked to see Mike at Maxine's place.

"He is not going to say anything." Maxine said as she closed the door behind herself and left her place with Commander Andrew Bailey.

Mike was walking around for a while and decided how to go on with Kate. He walked home and was greeted by his parents.

"How did it go with Kate?" Mike's mother asked, but could see, that it didn't go the way she hoped it would.

"Not the way I thought it would. I go and check on Ally and then I will go to bed." Mike said sadly and left the room. Ally was in bed already and reading a book as Mike knocked and waited for Ally to ask him to enter.

"You look sad daddy, what happened?" Mike walked in the room and lay down next to his daughter who snuggled up next to her dad. "Dad where have you been and why are you so sad?" Ally asked again and felt how Mike breathed deep.

"I was at Kate's place…" Ally's head shoot up and she looked worried at Mike.

"Is Kate alright?" Mike knew that Ally cared for Kate but at that moment he could see, that Ally felt so much more for Kate.

"Kate is fine; well I think she is fine. It's just she got a pretty good offer."

"What kind of offer?" Mike breathed deep again and it was finally time to let Ally know a little bit more about Kate and himself.

"Well Kate can choose if she would like to overtake command of Hammersley or get a shore posting." Mike waited for a response but Ally was just thinking about Mike's words.

"If she would overtake command of Hammersley, she would be pretty often out on sea … we wouldn't see her anymore."

"You would miss her?" Mike gently stroke over Ally's head and the girl nodded. "I would miss her as well." Mike said lost in thoughts and didn't even realise what he just had said until Ally asked him a question he didn't expect her to ask.

"Do you love Kate?"


	24. Chapter 24

Mike was looking for the right words to answer Ally's question, but was saved because the girl did fall asleep just seconds before he wanted to tell her the truth. _If __I __love __Kate? __There __is __just __one __answer __and __that __one __is__ '__yes __I __do __love __her, __from __the __bottom __of __my __heart.__'_ Mike moved careful around Ally and as he stood next to her bed he placed the blanket back on his daughter and after one more look back he left the room.

He decided to make his way over to his little study, turned the computer on and started to get his latest paperwork done, so that he could hand it to Maxine. The next day was pretty quite and relaxing for Ally, Mike and his parents. Mike didn't try to contact Kate, he knew she would come and talk to him if she wanted to.

"Dad do I really have to leave tomorrow?" Ally wanted to know as they were sitting around the dinner table. The sad look in his daughter's eyes nearly broke Mike's heart, though at the moment they had no other choice.

"Your holidays are nearly over and it's just for a couple of more weeks. You know I promised you, that by the end of the year you will stay here with me and I'll keep that promise." Ally locked eyes with her father and could see the honesty in his words.

"And are you going to fix things with Kate? I would like to say good bye to her before I leave tomorrow." Mike breathed hard as Ally mentioned Kate's name and looked over to his parents who had no idea how to respond to Ally's question.

"I also promise, that I will try my best to fix things with Kate, even when I think that's more difficult than to get a shore posting." This time it nearly broke Ally's heart to see her father so sad, when it did come to Kate. Though the phone saved Mike for more questions.

"Maxine, what can I do for you?"

"I need you at NavCom tomorrow morning, by 10 am." Mike agreed to that and hung up. They cleaned together the table and had a relaxing night. Nothing compare to the next morning. Mike's parents wanted to leave early and Mike needed to pack Ally's stuff. Right at 9 am they were all ready to leave.

"Promise me to be a good girl for Nana and grandpa." Mike bent down to Ally who was sitting on a chair and had her leg up on another chair.

"I promise daddy, as long as you keep your promise." A huge smile appeared on his face, it made him happy that Ally wanted to be with him and he knew that last few year were not easy on both of them. They said good-bye to each other and Mike was thankful that his parents were there for him and Ally.

"I thank you two so much for everything." Mike hugged his mother and had to bite back some tears, the pressure, which did built up over, the last days nearly broke free.

"You are more than welcome honey. We love you, we love Ally and you know we also love Kate." Mike nodded and wasn't able to say anything else. He just said good-bye, helped Ally in the car and waved until the car turned around the corner. He checked his watch and saw, that he had to hurry because it was already 9:30 am.

Right at time he entered Maxine's office and was a little bit out of breath. As he looked around he could see, that Kate was there already and now he was wondering what that meeting was about. But before he could think about it he placed his paperwork on Maxine's desk and took a seat next to Kate.

"How are you?" He could see, that Kate was pretty pale and had dark bags under her eyes.

"Still a little bit sore, but all in all I'm fine." Kate tried to smile but it didn't reach her ears, so Mike could read her like a book, that not everything was all right with her. Before he could answer anything Maxine entered her office and looked between Kate and Mike, she could feel the tension between them and she knew her next words would put more pressure on them. _I__'__m __sick __of __these __two __dancing __around __each __other. __So __when __they __don__'__t __see __what __every body __else __can __see, __they __may be __need __to __be __pushed __to __find __their __luck._

"Thanks you two for coming over. Hammersley has to leave port tonight for a mission to pick up some SAS people from Samaru Island. I have no free XO available, so Kate you will return to Hammersley as XO, but after I spoke to your doctor your are on light duties. So all boarding's are on Mike and Dutchy. It seems to be an easy journey but we all know, that as soon as the SAS is involved trouble can be just around the next corner." Both Kate and Mike nodded and Kate didn't even say anything that she was not allowed to do the boarding's. "After your return, the BRASS wants both of you ashore and they made their mind up, that you Kate will be working here at NavCom and Mike, you will be instructor under Commander Bailey. It's up to you, when you want to inform the crew that this will be your last journey together." Kate's jaw dropped and she seemed like a fish that needed to return to the water immediately.

"Ma'am how comes the BRASS made that decision? I thought it would be up to us?" Kate struggled to find the words she actually wanted to say.

"Well I also thought it would be your decision, but after I told the BRASS, that I would have two candidates for that job they had a proper look in your files and made that decision. That doesn't mean, that you will not return to a warship. That just means that you will stay ashore for at least the next year. So that's all, more information you will get, when you return in three days. Fair winds." Maxine handed Mike a folder with the new instructions and her posture made clear, that this meeting was over.

Kate got up from her chair and nearly ran out of the room, while Mike and Maxine looked after her.

"She will be okay Mike, that decision needed to be done and you two need to be pushed in the right direction." Maxine explained and a slight smile appeared on Mike's lips. He was thankful, that Maxine had made that decision for them.

"Thanks Max. So what's between you and Commander Bailey?" There was the cheeky grin on Mike's lips and Maxine blushed a little bit.

"Not your business, I think you have to sort out your own love live first, before you can worry about my life" She nudged her friend in the shoulder and both knew there were no more words needed.

"Fair winds Mike and stay safe." Mike just nodded and walked out of Maxine's office. He went home, got himself organized and made his way to Hammersley. _So __this __is __the __final __journey __for __you __and __me. __It __has __been __a __great __time __with __so __many __adventures __and __so __many __live __changing __situations._ Mike had a little, silent dialogue with the ship he spent so much time on the last few years. Finally he continued and stepped on board. He could feel all eyes of the crew on him and he could sense, that Kate was there as well already.

The trip started and held surprises for the whole crew, for some they were better for some not so good.


	25. Chapter 25

They were out on sea for five hours as Mike ordered Kate to his cabin.

"What can I do for you?" Kate took a seat on Mike's bed and looked expectantly at him.

"I was just wondering, when we are going to tell the crew, that this will be our last trip together. I hope you agree, that we do it before we pick up the SAS soldiers in some hours?" Kate didn't answer Mike's question, just stared holes in the air. "Kate, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's alright, to tell the crew before we pick up the SAS, I think it's even better." She said in a pretty quite voice, but didn't look at Mike.

"You say, that you are alright Kate, but I don't believe you. What's bothering you?" Mike moved a little bit closer to his rack and tried to figure out what was running through Kate's mind.

"I just thought about, where these shore posting will lead us." To be honest Mike had thought about it as well and he knew where he wanted to go form there.

"You know my opinion, all you have to do is finally get rid of your doubts if you will be a good mum or not. Ally loves you and she knows, or better she can sense, that there is a connection between the two of you. Though let us talk properly after that patrol and see were we will end. Is that alright with you?" Kate only nodded and Mike smiled satisfied. "I'll go and inform the crew, that we expect them on deck in ten minutes." Mike moved again a little bit closer to Kate and she finally had the strength to look at Mike and they locked eyes. _Mike __is __right, __I __have __to __get __rid __of __my __doubts __and __I __love __Ally __from __the __bottom __of __my __heart. __And __Mike?__Well __Mike __is __the __love __of __my __life __and __we __are __worth __it __to __get __another __chance._ Kate leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on Mike's cheek.

"I'll be on the bridge in a few minutes." Kate said, but that little kiss, that gesture gave Mike the confidence he needed at this moment. He didn't say anything else, just got up from the chair with a happy smile on his lips and made his way to the bridge.

"Hear there, this is the captain speaking I require all crew on the main deck in ten minutes. I repeat I require all crew on the main deck in ten minutes." After his announcement Mike was pacing over the bridge and could see how the crew did come together and after what felt for Mike like ages Kate also appeared on the main deck.

"Alright, the X and I have an announcement to make. This will be our last patrol on Hammersley. After our return to port the X will take a shore posting at NavCom and I will work as instructor here in Cairns under Commander Bailey. This was not our decision in the first place, we are ordered by the BRASS. I know it's a little bit short notice and we were also surprised, but the decision is made. So far I don't know who will come on board as new CO and XO, but I hope you will work together with them like you did with us. I for my part just can say, you lot were the best crew I did ever work with and I wish you all the best. I think from time to time we should catch up after a patrol and have a beer together." It was silent and Kate just nodded at Mike's words. On the one hand side they were loosing people who were more than friends for them, but on the other hand side, these postings offered possibilities none of them ever thought they would get.

The crew was still speechless and that was something that didn't happen very often.

"I know this is tough news, but like the Captain just said we had an amazing time with all of you and looking forward to catching up with you as often as possible. Though right now we have a job to do and should get prepared." Kate left the deck and Mike followed, while the rest of the crew remain on deck.

"The X is right, we have a job to do, and so everybody knows what they have to do. The decision is made by the BRASS, so we have to accept it." Swain said and the crew made their way to get the job done.

"Sir we are on our spot to pick up the SAS. We can't go closer with Hammersley." Kate was on the radar and looked to the island in front of them.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" Mike piped over the PA system and made his way to the boarding room, followed by Kate.

"Okay this is just a normal and easy going boarding, we pick them up and bring them over to Hammersley. Though I still want you to wear the Kevlar with extra plates, we stand by until they give us the agreed call. X you have the ship." Mike explained and looked around his crew, which was with him in the boarding room and his eyes fixed Kate for just a moment longer than the rest of them. _It__'__s __her __last __patrol __and __she __should __lead __this __final __boarding, __but __I __can__'__t __send __her __out __there. _With his eyes Mike said sorry, that he couldn't send her out and Kate appreciated that kind look.

"I'll contact you, when we get the green light to pick them up. Stay safe." With that words Kate turned around and left for the bridge. The men in the boarding room got prepared and did stand by until Kate let them know that they had contact to the SAS.

"Charlie 8-2, this is X-Ray 8-2, we received a message from the SAS. They have three injured man and they did come under fire, though they are on their way to the arranged coordinates and will be there in five minutes."

"Copy that X-Ray 8-2, we are on our way." Mike responded and the RHIB left Hammersley under the watching eyes of the crew on board. It was quite for a while until they could hear the sound of weapons and that was the moment where things turned worse.

"X-Ray 8-2, this is Charlie 8-2, we are under fire! I repeat we are under fire!" Mike's voice came over the system and Kate was paralysed for a second, before she turned into XO-mode and gave the needed orders.

"Ma'am the fire comes from the bushes and it seems like they are everywhere, I can't locate anything." Kate watched through her binoculars and tried to work out what they should do next. She could see, that the RHIB was moving back, so that they were not in the direct line of fire anymore.

"Charlie 8-2, this is X-Ray 8-2, we can't locate where they fire from." Kate explained and waited for the next move of the RHIB. She could see, that Mike and Dutchy tried to work something out and from time to time she saw how Dutchy nodded. The SAS did arrive some minutes before and were also waiting for the next move of the Hammersley crew.

"Charlie 8-2, we move back in, we have no other choice, try to have our backs as good as you can." Was the last statement that came from Mike, before the RHIB moved closer to the coastline again, while Hammersley fired as well. Kate looked, how the crew jumped of the RHIB and how they picked up the SAS, what she didn't hear and see was the conversation the crew had with the SAS.

"One of our men is still over there. He is injured and can't move alone." The solider pointed in one direction and Mike breathed hard at this news. The attacker did come closer and closer and it was just a question of time, when they would stand in front of them, though he knew he couldn't let the SAS man down.

"Dutchy, go and bring them to the RHIB, I will take care of the one over there." Mike turned around and moved carefully over to the injured man. He could see, that it was Captain Jim Roth, as he did come closer.

"Seems like I have déjà vu!" Mike said and Jim knew they were in a similar situation before, just hoped for a better outcome this time.


	26. Chapter 26

Mike looked around and tried to work out a way to the RHIB, where the people who shoot on them couldn't see them.

"Alright Jim, we need to go to the RHIB, can you walk?" Jim nodded and pain was written all over his face. Mike explained Jim how he wanted to go to the RHIB and Jim understood. It seemed like a pretty save way, when you could say that in a situation like that.

"I'm ready." Jim breathed hard while Mike helped him up. They made their way back to the RHIB and where permanently under fire. Dutchy helped Jim in the RHIB who had trouble to breath.

"Mike!" Jim said and looked stern at the man in front of him. "I forgot my bag, it laid next to me." Mike looked confused, they just saved his live and Jim was worried about a bloody bag.

"I need that bag Mike, all the material in there will help us to hunt a pretty high drug cell and bring them down. I need that bag." Mike looked around his crew and could understand where Jim did come from, but had to make a decision whether to go and get the bag or to go back to Hammersley.

"Dutchy, what do you think, is there any way to go back and get that bag?" Dutchy looked around like Mike did before.

"The only way is they way you just did come over here. Though when you are at the bag you have to come back to the RHIB and by then they will know the way you go." The RHIB was out of the danger zone and Mike did still ponder the risk to go back.

"Okay I'll go and get that bag, you stay here!" Mike jumped out of the RHIB and his crew watched him made his way back to the beach.

"Charlie 8-2, what is going on out there?" Kate asked and watched from the bridge as Mike did jump off the boat, but he didn't answer her, so she tried it again. "Charlie 8-2, this is X-Ray 8-2 what's going on out there?" Again there was no reaction from Mike, because he knew Kate would try to talk him into a return to the RHIB.

"Ma'am, this is Dutchy. Captain Roth forgot his bag with all the evidence and the CO is trying to get it." After that it was silent between Hammersley and the RHIB, they all watched how Mike made his way back under permanently fire. Kate was pacing over the bridge and the sailors around her where not sure if they should try to talk to her, but they all decided against it. [I] _Finally__I__know__how__Mike__feels__when__I__'__m__out__there.__Though__what__does__he__think__about__going__back__to__pick__up__that__bloody__bag__Why__is__he__risking__his__life?_ [/i] Kate's mind was running over hours and her eyes were clued to the binoculars.

Finally Mike reached the spot where he found the bag, de dived into defilade as the bullets where flying around his ears. He breathed hard and looked back to the RHIB and he could feel Kate's eyes burning through his uniform. [I]_Okay__I__'__m__still__alive;__I__only__have__to__make__it__back__to__the__RHIB.__The__question__is__how__to__do__that?__[/i]_ Mike looked around nervous and tried to work out a way to go back.

"X-Ray 8-2, this is Charlie 8-2 can you tell me if there is any possibility that you can by now locate our attackers?"

"Charlie 8-2, this is X-Ray 8-2 we can't locate them. It seems like they have like a belt around that mountain. Whenever we think we can locate them fire comes from another direction." Kate explained and was as a calm as possible. Mike didn't answer, though he could read Kate's thoughts. [I]_Stay__safe!_ [/i]Was running through her mind and her eyes were fixed on Mike again.

After what seemed like hours for all of them Mike moved again and tried to make his way back to the RHIB. He was close to the waterfront as he felt, that something hit him, but the adrenalin stopped him from thinking about what happened and it stopped him from feeling the pain, which took possession of his body.

Mike ran and ran and finally jumped in the RHIB with his last ounce of strength. Dutchy pulled him into the RHIB and could sense, that his CO was not okay. He turned Mike around and could see the pale face of his boss and his hand showed traces of blood.

"Swain!" Dutchy yelled and Swain turned around in the crowded RHIB and his eyes said more than words.

"Can you see where the blood comes from?" Swain asked and Dutchy only shook his head.

"I can't locate where he got hit and how many bullets he got." Swain tried to move around in the RHIB, but it wasn't possible.

"X-Ray 8-2, the boss got hit. The RHIB is to crowd; I can't do anything here for him. We need a stretcher and please prepare the wardroom. I repeat the boss has been hit!" Swain spoke in his radio and looked how Dutchy still tried to locate the injuries.

Meanwhile on the bridge of Hammersley it was quiet, everybody was in shock. Though Kate recovered pretty quickly and turned into XO mode. All professional she ordered her crew around and made her way to the point where the RHIBS would return. No one questioned her orders and they trusted her that she would know what she was doing.

The RHIB returned and all left, all with the exception of Mike, Dutchy and Swain. Dutchy and Swain looked up and saw a worried Kate, but they didn't have time to explain anything to her. Mike slipped in and out and it was not easy to get him out of the RHIB. Kate turned around and saw Jim, who was also looking at Mike and then looked around and finally saw Kate.

"Jim how are you?" Kate was as friendly as possible. She knew it was Jim's bag Mike got and Jim was responsible for what happened to Mike. But she knew she had to be as calm as possible in front of the crew.

"Ma'am I need a medivac or at least a transfer to the HMAS Melbourne. Out here I can't say where the boss caught the bullet, but the amount of blood he has lost already is no a good sign." Dutchy and Swain made their way to the wardroom, with Mike between them on a stretcher. Kate nodded at nodded and made her way back to the bridge.

"RO please call NavCom for me and patch it through to the CO's cabin." Without any other word Kate left the bridge again and made her way to Mike's cabin. After she entered she took a seat and finally realised what just had happened. Everything happened like in a blur. The phone brought Kate out of her trance.

"Ma'am Commander White for you." RO said and connected Kate to Maxine.

"Kate what happened?" Kate started to explain and told her about the current situation.

"Mike got hit by at least one bullet. Swain is checking him at the moment, Mike has lost a lot of blood already and we need a medivac."

"Kate you know how that is with medivacs, there is never one available when you need one, but I will try my best. In the meantime I will patch Swain through to fleet command and they may be able to give him some instructions. Kate how are you?" Maxine spoke clearly as a friend in that moment and could hear, that Kate was breathing hard. Her own injuries still caused some trouble and now the worry about Mike.

"I'm fine." The standard answer came easily over Kate's lips, even when Maxine didn't buy it.

"Kate do you want me to inform Mike's parents and … and Ally?" Kate hadn't thought about that yet but in a split second she made the decision and felt it was the right one.

"I'll inform them, when I have more information about his condition. It's my responsibility to tell them about what happened. I have to go, please arrange a medivac and I'll inform you about Mike's condition." Before Maxine could ask any more questions Kate hung up and made her way to the wardroom to see how Mike was doing. [I] _Why__can__'__t__things__go__straight__and__be__easy__for__once!_ [/i]Was running through Kate's mind. She tightened her uniform, put on the XO mode again and made her way to the wardroom.

Some minutes later she reached the room where Swain still tried to help Mike and as Kate entered she was more than shocked as she saw all the blood and a pale Mike. She put a hand in front of her mouth to bear down a scream.


	27. Chapter 27

"Swain how is he doing?" Kate asked after what seemed like minutes, but were only seconds.

"I was finally able to locate where he caught the bullets." Kate's eyes shoot up as she heard the plural of bullet.

"Yes ma'am you are right, he caught more than one bullet. The two he caught in the legs didn't cause any major injuries, though the one he caught in the lower part of his body is the one that has caused all the bleeding." Swain focused on the wounds again as the phone in the wardroom rang and Kate stared at Mike. Swain answered and put on the headset, because it was fleet medical. They gave him some instructions and informed him, that a medivac was only one hour away from them.

"Okay I thank you and I'll come back to you if his condition changes." Swain hung up the phone and looked at Kate who wanted to know the newest development.

"A medivac is available, so he is having a fair chance." He patched up the wounds and finally could stop the bleeding.

"Swain, he did wear the Kevlar and extra plates? So how can it be, that he got hit in the lower part of his body?" Kate said with a raspy.

"I have no idea ma'am. I think it happened when he jump in the RHIB. The Kevlar did move up and he got hit." That was the moment as Mike slipped in again. He coughed, what caused the bleeding to start again, even when it was just a little bit.

"What … happened?" Mike uttered in a breathy voice.

"You caught some bullets Sir, but it's great to see you awake again." Swain gave him a quick update and Mike nodded barely. Kate did just stand there and watched that scene in front of her. Though she and also Swain could see, that Mike was in pain and that gave Swain the possibility to leave the room for a minute. He could see from the first minute, that Kate was not there as a worried XO, she was in the wardroom as a worried Kate. Since they both entered Hammersley for that last journey he saw, that something had changed and he had in mind Kate's reaction as they had picked up Mike's parents and that girl, which was obviously Mike's daughter.

"Ma'am I'll have to go and get some morphine for the boss, could you please keep an eye on him?" Kate didn't take her eyes of Mike and just nodded. Without any other words Swain left and closed the door quietly. As he turned around he could see parts of the crew standing in front of the door and waiting for an update.

"How is he doing?" Dutchy was still wearing the blood-covered uniform and looked more worried than anybody else.

"He is conscious at the moment, but I can't give you any prognosis about how it's going. Though I think it's looking good. Sorry, but I have to go and get some morphine and have to have a look on our other patience. We need to go back to port and will rendezvous with a medivac in less than an hour, so please prepare everything that we can hand over the boss as quickly as possible." Swain ordered and the crew finally got something useful to do.

In the wardroom Kate was still just looking at Mike.

"That's not how I wanted to end our last journey on Hammersley." Mike's voice was a little bit stronger than some minutes before, but every word caused him more pain again.

"Don't speak Mike, it costs you to much energy." Kate walked over to him and placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Kate, please inform my parents and Ally. What ever happens next, I want them informed about everything. And please let them know, that I love them." Mike begged and had a single tear run down his cheek.

"I'll inform them when we are in port. A medivac is on it's way please don't worry. Everything will be alright." Kate bent down and kissed that single tear away and had to bite back her own tears. "Mike I know it wasn't easy the last days with me and I want to say sorry." Mike shook his head and tried to speak again, but this time Kate silenced him with a quick kiss and a smile appeared on their faces.

"I'll see you in the hospital." Kate smiled again and Mike closed his eyes. Those last minutes were pretty exhausting for him and he could feel, that he lost consciousness again, but he lost it in a calm way.

The medivac was there right in time and Mike got transferred to Cairns hospital. After everything was done Kate made her way to the bridge and looked around the sailors. She could see the pain they did feel and that every single one of them did care for their captain.

"I would like to say something" Kate stated and all sailors turned around and it was suddenly quiet on the bridge. "First of all I would like to thank all of you for your work during the last few hours under these circumstances. I know it wasn't easy for any of you. The Captain is being transferred to Cairns hospital at the moment and we will steer back to port now as well. We will get updates when his condition changes. As he left he was unconscious, but I did talk to him briefly and he seemed more or less all right. I would like to ask you all to do your job as good as possible, I know this crew is like a family and we care for each other, but we have a job to do as well and we have still injured SAS people on board and we are responsible for them. And all we do we are doing for our captain as well." Kate finished and it was quite for a while until everyone returned to his or her jobs. The sat phone disturbed the quietness.

"Ma'am Commander White for you." RO handed the phone to Kate.

"Lieutenant McGregor speaking."

"Kate it's Maxine I just wanted a quick update."

"Commander Flynn has been transferred of Hammersley and is on his way to Cairns hospital. We are on our way back to port and looking forward to some well-deserved shore leave." The sailors on the bridge smiled happy as they heard the word shore leave even when they did know it wouldn't be for long.

"Okay I'll see what I can do, I think some days rest should be able to organize. Kate you will be acting CO as long as you are out on sea, I hope you can handle all the pressure."

"I'll be fine, thanks ma'am." With that Kate hung up and breathed hard. She knew she had to be strong.

"If someone needs me I'm in my cabin to start on some paperwork. Dutchy I would like you to write a detailed report about what happened out there." Kate turned around and left the bridge. The first thing she did as she entered her cabin was to start her computer and as she opened her mail account she found a message she never expected.


	28. Chapter 28

Kate just stared at the third mail in her mailbox.

_**Sender:** Mike Flynn_

_**Subject:** We need to talk_

Kate looked at the date and saw the mail was from some days ago, as Mike did come over to her place and then Maxine had called. Kate closed her eyes and opened them again in the hope, that there was no mail there anymore. Though the mail didn't disappear and so Kate moved the mouse pointer slowly to the message and finally opened it.

_Dear Kate,_

_First of all I would like to say sorry, it wasn't right from me to run away, again. Seems like I'm pretty good in running away, but I don't like myself for doing that and it just shows how much of a coward I am. Instead of running away all the time I should talk to you, but what am I doing? I hurt you. I know I did hurt you all those years ago at Watson's Bay when I left you, even when I thought I was doing the right thing. As you came back into my life a few years ago I knew straight from the beginning why I never was open for a new love, because you treasured my heart all those years. Wherever you have been my heart has been with you. _

_The last days were, apart from Watson's Bay, the best of my life and the way you blame yourself for Ally's accident just shows how much you care for her and how much you love her. So please stop blaming yourself, Ally needs you and if it would be possible she would spend every single minute with you. This gorgeous girl deserves to hear the truth about us._

_I wished you would have told me about the pregnancy and I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you as you lost our baby. You shouldn't have gone through that alone. I should have been there. _

_Whatever you decide about a shore posting for yourself I will respect your decision. Though I hope, that you are not going to cancel the contact to Ally, it would break her heart and also mine. _

_I know I should have talked to you in person, but I didn't have the guts to come back to you or to call you. _

_I love you Kate, always have and always will. You are the one I would like to grow old with and I hope you will give us one more chance and I promise I send the coward in me away. Let's talk properly when we are ashore again._

_Mike ox_

Kate read the message again and again and couldn't stop the tears anymore.

I love you too. Why can't things go straight for us and I wish you would have known about the pregnancy. Though to look at Ally helped me a lot to go through all of that, to know, that a part of me will still be around this world after I'm gone. We really need to talk and set things right. Kate's mind was running circles, but after reading Mike's email she knew she had to make the first step and finally made a plan in her head how to set things right. But before that Mike's health was first priority. A knock on the door disturbed Kate's thoughts and she knew who ever was out there would see, that she did cry, but Kate didn't care about that at the moment.

"Yes?" Kate turned around and saw how Swain entered.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Swain asked with worry in his voice.

"It was just a stressful day and I think I'm looking forward to the moment we dock in port."

"When you want to talk about anything, you know where to find me?" Kate nodded and sensed, that there was more to come.

"There is more Swain, what can I do for you?"

"I checked the SAS guys and they are more or less okay. Only Captain Roth needs to be transferred to a hospital as soon as possible when we dock. He has a major injury on his leg, but I think it's going to be fine at the end." Swain paused and looked at Kate, who once more could sense, that there was more to come.

"Swain go on." Kate ordered and Swain knew, that her tone was now not the Kate that she was back to XO.

"Well I got an update from the hospital. The CO is in theatre at the moment. During the flight he slipped in and out and …" Swain looked to the floor and searched for the right words. " … they had to reanimate him. His heart stopped just a couple of minutes after he left here. But he arrived stable in the hospital and fleet command told me it looks good for him now that he is in the hospital. Though he is still in critical condition." Kate's jaw dropped, as she heard, that they had to reanimate Mike. For her it felt like her heart stopped for a moment as well.

"Ma'am?" Swain wasn't sure if Kate heard the last of his words.

"I'm fine Swain, would you please leave me alone for a minute?" Swain accepted Kate's request and left her cabin after one sorrowful look at her.

Kate opened her wallet and got out a number Mike gave her when Ally stay with her. She had some trouble to dial the number, because of her shaking hands.

"Helen Flynn speaking" Kate didn't answer straight away and Helen was close to hang up again.

"Helen it's Kate" Helen could hear, that something wasn't all right with Kate.

"What's wrong with you Kate?" Helen, Mike's dad and Ally had just finished dinner and so Helen decided to go to the study while she talked to Kate.

"Something happened to Mike and I just wanted you to inform you about it." Kate did go on with some explanations and could hear, that Helen was shocked.

"Do you want me to inform Ally about it?" Helen finally asked and that question brought the tears back in Kate's eyes.

"If it's okay I would like to come up tomorrow after we docked and I'm going to talk with her about it."

"That's fine with us Kate. Though right now you have a ship to run and I know you have the strength to do it. So focus on the job ahead and do it also for Mike. He is so proud of you. We are there for you whenever you need us." Kate thanked Helen and hung up, to go back to the bridge and finally bring Hammersley home and to start a new life.


	29. Chapter 29

Several hours later Hammersley docked in port and every single sailor was relieved, that this trip was over. It started to be a sad trip as the crew heard, that Mike and Kate would take shore postings after that patrol and it turned into worse, as Mike got so badly injured. But before they all could leave Kate gathered them all along the pier.

"Before you all leave I just would like to say thank you to all of you. Thank you for some incredible years on board Hammersley. And I would like to say thank you for all your work during that last patrol. I know it wasn't easy, but you all worked pretty well. I'll keep you informed about the Captains well being. Before we docked I talked to Commander White again and Commander Flynn is still in theatre. It will take some more hours until they are finished, so I suggest instead of you all going to the hospital, you all go home, have a shower, get changed and go for a drink or two." Kate finally released the crew; just Swain and Dutchy stay behind.

"Ma'am is you joining us at the pub later tonight?" Swain asked and could see the pain fluttered over Kate's face.

"Sorry, I have to report at NavCom and after that I have some things to do. I'll see you all later." Kate turned around and made her way back on board Hammersley to finish her paperwork. One hour later she finally was on her way over to NavCom.

"Kate, good to see you." Maxine offered her a seat and saw a pale and tired Kate. "Is everything okay with you?"

"It was just a little bit too much. My own injuries and seeing Mike so weak that really took it out of me. Besides Swain informed me, that not everything went well on Mike's transfer to the hospital." Kate handed the reports over while she spoke and looked at Maxine.

"Mike will be fine, he just have to. Did you inform Mike's parents and Ally?"

"I called Mike's mum and told her what happened and I asked her not to tell Ally anything. I'll go up there when we are finished and talk to her. Ally should hear what happened from me, it's my responsibility." Kate sounded sad and also a little bit helpless.

"Stop your doubts Kate; you are doing the right thing. Ally is a smart little girl and will appreciate, that you told her instead of her grand parents. I wish you all the best up there and when you need a friend to talk to, just give me a call." Kate saw that Maxine meant what she said. "Take your time with Ally. As soon as there is a change in Mike's condition I'll give you a call." Maxine stood up and walked around her table and placed a hand on Kate's shoulder as she stood next to her. "That's the hardest fight you three may ever have to face, but I now it will make you stronger and bring you together as a family." Kate looked up to Maxine and wished she would have such confidence like her superior.

"I hope you are right Maxine. I have to go, I would like to shower and get changed before I drive up there. So are we done?" Maxine only nodded and Kate left her office.

Two hours later Kate was finally on the road to do what she had to do. And the closer she came to the place where Mike crew up and now also her daughter the more she slowed down. At 5 pm Kate finally arrived and as she entered the place she drove up the gateway and left a cloud of dust behind her. She was sitting in her car for several minutes as Ally opened the door of the house and hobbled towards Kate's car.

"Kate, you came to visit us." Ally was happy and Kate put on a faked smile that the girl didn't realised at that moment.

"Yeah I thought I see how you are doing." Kate hugged the girl and Ally responded as good as that was possible with the crutches. Kate was thankful, that Ally didn't ask for Mike at that moment. The girl started her way back to the house and spoke without breathing, that's at least how it seemed for Kate and this time a real smile appeared on her face.

"We are just about to start the preparations for dinner, would you like to help us?" Ally asked, as she finally sat on a chair in the kitchen and placed her leg up on another chair. Kate looked between Helen and her husband and Helen nodded her agreement. The two women had talked before and had agreed how to tell Ally what had happened and that her dad was in a pretty bad condition.

For the next hour the three ladies were busy with preparing the lasagne and salad and some other good stuff and for these hour Kate could forget all her sorrows. Just her phone disturbed the peaceful moment.

"Kate McGregor speaking." She didn't look at the ID on the display.

"Kate it's Maxine." Kate turned pale from one second to another and left the kitchen to speak free to Maxine. "I have news for you Kate. They finished the surgery and Mike is on intensive care at the moment. The doctor is pretty confident that Mike will recover, even when it takes a while. At the moment they are monitoring him and worry a little bit about the amount of blood he lost." Kate had to bite back the tears, because these were all together good news and she hoped that doctor would be right and everything would be fine at the end.

"Thanks Maxine, these sound like good news. I'll be back in town tomorrow morning and go and visit him."

"How is Ally?"

"She doesn't know it yet, but with that news it will make it easier to tell her. Maxine I have to go back. I'll give you a call later. And thanks for everything you have done for us." Kate hung up and made her way back to the kitchen, where Helen just took out the lasagne of the oven.

"Kate dinner is ready." Ally stated and looked happy. They sat the table together and had all together a lovely dinner.

"Kate why didn't dad come up with you?" Kate expected that question way earlier and looked between Mike's parents who left the room after they had all cleaned up.

"Ally that's why I'm actually here. Your daddy had an accident and is in hospital at the moment." Ally's jaw dropped and tears jumped into her eyes. She jumped up from her chair as good as possible with the crutches and run to her bedroom. Kate looked scared after her and then lost to Helen who entered the kitchen again.

"I stuffed it up again." Kate said disappointed.

"No it was the reaction I expected. Also when Ally doesn't live with Mike the two have a pretty strong bond and the day as Mike caught the bullet Ally was pretty quiet, I think she could sense, that something must have happened, but she couldn't point out what it was. You should go after her and explain to her what happened." Helen said and looked lovingly at the younger woman. Kate slowly got up from her chair and made her way to Ally's bedroom. On her way Kate thought about how to explain to Ally what had happened.


	30. Chapter 30

Gently Kate knocked and waited for Ally to ask her to enter, but nothing happened. So Kate opened the door and found the room empty. She looked around and tried to figure out where Ally could be and finally she heard someone sobbing two rooms further down the hallway.

"Ally?" Kate opened the door and saw, that it must be Mike's bedroom when he was there. Ally looked up and Kate saw her red and tearful eyes.

"Hey honey. Don't worry your daddy will be fine." Kate walked over to the bed, took a seat next to Ally and wrapped her arms around the girl. After what felt for Kate like ages the girl clamed down.

"What happened?" Ally wanted to know as she was able to speak again and Kate explained her everything and she wasn't surprised, that Ally had lots of questions.

"So daddy will really be fine? Can I see him?" Kate had expected that question earlier and was scared to answer it.

"Your daddy is in intensive care at the moment and children are not allowed there. Though I promise you, as soon as they bring him to a normal room I will bring you to him, so that you can see him. Is that alright with you?" Ally looked at Kate and tried to figure out if Kate was honest with her, but she trusted the elder woman from the bottom of her heart and nodded in agreement. They were sitting together for a little while longer until Kate heard that Ally was breathing even. Gently she put the girl in a comfortable position and wrapped the blanket around her and made her way to the door. Kate couldn't resist taking a look around in Mike's bedroom and inhaled his scent, which was lingering in the air. Her eyes stopped finally on the bed and Ally, she seemed so lost in that huge bed and Kate had to swallow hard to see her little girl in such an inner pain. _My__poor__little__girl,__I__know__I__haven__'__t__been__a__good__mother__so__far.__Wrong__I__haven__'__t__been__any__mother__so__far,__but__I__'__m__going__to__change__that.__Step__by__step__and__with__Mike__'__s__help._ Silently Kate left the room and made her way down to the kitchen again, where Helen was waiting for her.

"You look tired Kate, how are you with all of this?" Kate rubbed her hands over her face and looked with empty eyes at Helen.

"I think I'm fine, though I'm not sure. It's quite a lot to cope with at the moment and my brain is working overtime." Kate took a seat and accepted the cup of tea, which Helen offered her.

"When was the last time you sleep properly?"

"I don't know Helen. I think since the day we picked you up out at sea I didn't really sleep. It just seems everything so unreal. At first we pick you up and it turns out, that the daughter I thought I would never see again is on that tiny little boat. After that I lost Mike's and mine baby and the fights with Mike didn't help much either. Though as we were on a good track to find back to each other there was Ally's accident. And now Mike is injured and I just wish I could ask him what to do next. I feel so weak at the moment and I'm scared about myself because of that. Normally I'm strong and nothing can bring me down, but at the moment I'm not sure who I'm anymore." Kate let the tears finally fall and the two women were sitting together in totally quietness for a long time.

"Kate whenever you need someone to talk just let me know. From the minute I met you on Hammersley I understood why Mike never had eyes for any other woman. I asked him once, when he would bring home a woman and settle down. His answer was heartbreaking for me, he said he lost his heart all those years ago and he believes that he is never able to love any other woman than Ally's mum. At that time I didn't know you, I just execrated that woman, even when she gave us a wonderful granddaughter. Since I met you and since I learnt more about you I can understand my son and why he lost his heart all those years ago. You are not alone with that Kate, so whenever you need us, let us know." Kate just stared at Helen and so many thoughts were running through her mind.

"Thanks." Was all Kate could offer after a little while? "I should go. I need to finish some stuff and then I will go to the hospital." Helen could feel like Kate tried to run away.

"You shouldn't drive anymore tonight. It's too late and you are to agitate. You will stay in the guestroom and don't even think about turning down the offer." Helen said in best Commander Voice and Kate had to smile at this. Finally she knew where Mike got this from and Helen knew what Kate was thinking and had to smile as well. After Kate got her duffel bag out of her car she followed Helen to the guestroom and after a long, hot shower she fell asleep immediately.

The next morning Kate woke up early but refreshed, she hadn't had such a good sleep in ages. The house was still quite and so she decided to sneak out. She put a message on the kitchen table and left, though she knew she would come back and this would be a happy return.

Her way guided her straight to the hospital and after asking several people she finally found the room where they had move Mike too during the night. He wasn't in intensive care anymore, though as Kate saw Maxine in front of Mike's room pacing up and down the floor she was worried.

"Maxine, what's wrong? You look so worried. How is Mike?" Kate went pale and Maxine had to hide a smile as she saw Kate's reaction and how she tried to get a gaze into the room where Mike was.

"Mike is alright, more or less. I think it was close, but everything else, well the doctor will explain to you. There is just one thing …" Maxine stopped and looked at Kate who went a little bit paler, when that was possible. "Don't worry Kate, it's nothing bad. Or maybe it is, it depends a little bit of the point of view. Even when we are Navy we are not getting all the information and so I told them …" But Mike's doctor interrupted Maxine.

"Commander White, is that finally Commander Flynn's wife?" Kate turned to the doctor and opened her mouth to answer, but Maxine was quicker.

"Yes that's the Commanders wife, Lieutenant Kate McGregor." The doctor looked at Kate and wondered why she didn't have the last name like her husband, but decided it must have something to do with the Navy and some women just kept their maiden name. Kate's eyes shoot up as Maxine introduced her as Mike's wife but didn't get the chance to say anything because the doctor started to fill her in.

"We took out three bullets from the lower part of his body. He lost a lot of blood and during the surgery he gave us some hard times, but we think he will make it. Though it will take some time for him to recover and he needs all the help he can get. Apart from the bullets in his lower body he caught two bullets in the right thigh and the Kevlar west caught some as well. All in all he is a pretty lucky guy, that he is still alive. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask me. I'll come back and check on him in a while. Don't be scared about all the machines, they just control his vital signs. At the moment we give him something to sleep. He wakes up from time to time, but most of the day he will sleep." The doctor looked between the two women and then left as he was called to an emergency.

"Are you all right Kate?" Maxine was a little bit worried as she saw her friend.

"I just didn't expect, that he caught five bullets all together. I mean how many guardian angels did he have out there?" Kate looked through the little window in the door and just watched the sleeping form of Mike.

_One__guardian__angel__is__enough__for__Mike!_Ran through Maxine's mind as she placed a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Go to him. I think he is waiting for you." Maxine smiled at Kate and left her alone in front of the door.


	31. Chapter 31

Kate stood in front of the door for quite a while before she entered. She looked around and took in the scenery in front of her. Like the doctor said, there were a couple of machines around Mike and all of them made noises. Though every noise seemed even and that calmed Kate a little bit down. Slowly she walked over to the bed and grasped Mike's hand, but it sends shivers down her spine, as his larger hand felt so lifeless in her own. Kate looked at Mike's face and hoped to see any reaction there, but nothing happened.

"You can sit down as well!" A nurse had entered the room and Kate couldn't say how long she was just standing there and holding his hand. The nurse brought her a chair and Kate nodded just thankful, she didn't wanted to disturb Mike's peaceful sleep.

"Why did you have to go back to get that bloody bag?" Kate asked and struck a wisp of hair from Mike's forehead. It was so easy for him to touch him and just look at him. _Even when you just lay there you are sexy and that grey hair here and there makes you even more attractive. How couldn't I see what was right in front of me all those years? We could be happy by now!_ Gently Kate stroke his cheek and felt again his warm skin under her fingers.

The door opened and Mike's doctor entered the room to check his patient.

"Seems like everything is alright. He calmed down a little bit more, which is good. His blood pressure was not the best during the night, but now everything looks more than fine. Do you have any more questions?" The doctor looked at Kate and was a little bit worried, as he saw her pale and tired face.

"All I would like to know is, when he will wake up?" Kate looked between Mike and the doctor.

"Like I said earlier we give him something to let his body rest and we are going to stop that tomorrow. So before that he will not be fully awake. He wakes up for some minutes, but is not really awake at that moment. So you need to be patient for some more days and don't forget yourself, you need to get some rest as well. You are not going to help your husband when you break down." The doctor said with a stern but still friendly voice and looked at Kate who just nodded.

"One more question please. Are children allowed in here?" The doctor nodded and finally left. Kate turned her attention back to Mike and the words from the doctor were running through her mind. _'You are not going to help your husband when you break down.' – My husband, I wish one day we will be ready to take that step, but we have a pretty long way ahead of us before we are ready to become husband and wife._ Kate was sitting on Mike's bed for some more hours, though at the early afternoon she realized, that she had another responsibility as well.

"Mike, I would love to stay here by your side longer, but I think I should go and see Ally as well. She is so scared to loose you and I think I should also be with her and let her know how you are doing. I'll be back tomorrow morning, so don't run away or do anything reckless." Kate placed a soft kiss on his cheek and left her hand wander one more time through his hair. "I love you and Ally and I need you!" With that she finally turned around and left the room.

As soon as Kate had left the hospital she called Helen and informed her, that she would come up again and wanted to know if that was alright.

"Kate you know you are welcome when ever you come over! How is my son doing?"

"I'll tell you everything when I'm there. I just have to bring some reports to NavCom and then I'll come to you." Helen agreed to that and both women hung up.

Thirty minutes later Kate arrived at NavCom and walked straight to Maxine's office and Maxine was surprised to see Kate at NavCom, she expected her to be at the hospital all day.

"Don't tell me something happened to Mike!" To be honest Maxine was a little bit scared to see Kate.

"He is fine and nothing has changed since this morning. I just wanted to drop off these reports and talk to you about these shore postings." Kate took a seat and handed Maxine the reports.

"Well your shore posting is going to start in two weeks time. For Mike we are looking for a replacement for the time he recovers and as soon as he is fit enough he will get his position under Commander Bailey." Maxine could see the relief in Kate's face. "Until your shore posting starts you will have some time off and I think you know how to use that time?" A mischievous smile appeared on Maxine's lips and Kate just nodded.

"So are you going straight back to the hospital?"

"No I'll drive up to see Ally and Mike's parents. I think Ally deserves to hear how Mike is from face to face and not just over the phone." Maxine was happy to hear that from Kate and also, that she wouldn't spend all day and night next to Mike.

"Sounds like a good plan and I think it will do you good as well to see something different as well and not just the white hospital walls. And believe me Mike is not running away." Kate nearly started to laugh out loud at Maxine's words and the Commander looked surprised.

"That's what I told him before I left, that he shouldn't run away!" now Maxine understood Kate's reaction to her words. After some more minutes of small talk Kate left and made her way to Ally.

It was late afternoon as Kate arrived and because of her broken leg Ally watched TV and couldn't do much more. Kate wasn't amused to see the girl in front of the TV, but knew there was not much to do in that area with a broken leg. Helen had opened the door and Kate did walk over to Ally.

"Hi, how are you?" Kate took a seat next to Ally and waited for a response, though there didn't come anything from the girl. "Ally what's wrong?" Kate tried to figure out what did bother the girl and looked up to the door, where Mike's dad stood and gestured her to come to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Ally?" Kate asked as soon as she had entered.

"Well she expected you around this morning, but you were gone and she just found your note. Since this time she is angry. She felt like you left her." Kate rubbed her face and soughed. "Explain to her why you left this morning and that it had nothing to do with her and she will be fine." Helen said and knew it would be a challenge for Kate, who got up from her chair and walked back to the lounge room.

"Hi Ally, I need to talk to you!" Kate tried to get Ally's attention and the girl looked up from the TV for one moment before she turned her attention back to the movie. So Kate decided to turn off the TV and explain herself to Ally.


	32. Chapter 32

Ally looked angry at Kate as she turned off the TV.

"Can you turn the TV on?" The girl snapped at Kate and Kate could see some characteristic from Mike in that attitude.

"I would like to talk to you. I know you are angry with me, because I wasn't here this morning and just left a note. But I had some things to do and I went to the hospital to see your daddy." As Kate mentioned Mike Ally looked up and waited for further information.

"Can I see daddy?" Ally wanted to know, as Kate didn't go on.

"Well he has to rest and gets pretty strong medicine, so that his body can recover. In a couple of days, when he is awake I will bring you to the hospital." Ally's eyes filled with tears and she had to fight to hold them back. "He is fine; they just give him some medicine so his body gets the rest that he needs." Kate took a seat next to Ally and opened her arms, to show Ally that she was there for her and Ally welcomed that hug and started crying on Kate's chest. Helen wanted to enter the living room just in that minute as Ally started crying, so she stopped on the threshold and watched mother and daughter. Kate gently stroked Ally's back while she was miles away with her own thoughts.

"Are you alright big girl?" Kate asked after Ally calmed down and the girl just nodded. "Is there anything you would like to do this afternoon?"

"Can we go for ice cream?" Ally mumbled in Kate's arms and again the girl reminded Kate on Mike.

"Of course we can go for ice cream, when you show me a place where we can get some?" Ally's mood changed and she finally could smile. "Okay, you get yourself ready and I talk to your grandparents." Kate got up and placed a kiss on Ally's forehead. As Kate got up from the lounge she saw Helen standing in the door with a single tear in her eyes.

"You will make such a good mother." Helen said as the two women entered the kitchen and heard Ally made her way to her bedroom to get ready.

"I'm not sure about this; I think I still have so many things to learn." Kate answered and tried to figure out what was going on in Helen's mind and finally she figured out what bothered Helen. "I'm not having in mind to take Ally away from you once she knows who I'm. You did so much for her and Mike and you will forever take part in her life. There is nothing to worry about." Kate finished and walked over to Helen and hugged her.

"I'm ready!" Ally entered the kitchen as well and saw that her grandmother had tears in her eyes. "Nana is everything alright?" Helen nodded and brushed the tears away. "We are going for ice cream, are you coming with us nana?"

"No honey, you go with Kate and enjoy the time. I have some things to do around the house." Helen walked over to Ally and placed a kiss on the forehead of the girl and then she hugged Kate and whispered in her ear. "Enjoy your time with her."

"Thanks." Kate smiled thankful at Helen and together with Ally she left the place.

They did spend an enjoyable afternoon together and Ally asked questions about the Navy and Kate's life and so did Kate the other way around.

"So did you just tell me, that there is that boy you like?" Kate asked and looked mischievous at Ally. I wish I would be nine years old again and have such a life like Ally is having. Growing up so sheltered must be awesome. Kate snapped out of her thoughts as she saw, that Ally did nod and blush a little bit.

"Though please don't tell daddy." Kate had to smile, because she remembered something Mike had said during their time at Watson's Bay. Whenever I will have a daughter I will protect her to the moon and back. And she is not going to have her first boyfriend before she is at least 20 years old and after he went through a navy combat training.

"I promise I'm not going to tell him about your first crush." They were sitting peacefully on a bench in the park and Ally fed the birds with some old bread. Just Kate's phone disturbed the peaceful picture of mother and daughter. As Kate saw the caller ID she excused herself and walked some steps away from Ally, who still did feed the birds.

"Maxine, what can I do for you?" Kate sounded hopeful and was open for some good news and Maxine had good news to deliver.

"Kate I just got a call from Mike's doctor, he couldn't contact you, and so he contacted me. What I'm trying to say is that Mike is awake and he is asking for Ally and you." Kate was quite and it needed a minute for her, that the words would think in. "Kate are you there?"

"Yes I'm here. We are coming to Cairns." Kate had to bite back some happy tears and turned to Ally to let her know, that they would make a trip to Cairns. Together they walked back to Kate's car and Kate called Helen who packed a little bag for Ally. Though Ally knew that she would be going with Kate to Cairns, but didn't know why.

"Kate what are we doing in the hospital?" Ally asked, as they entered and Kate pointed to a wheelchair and Ally hopped in with her broken leg.

"There is someone who would like to see you." Kate smiled and Ally couldn't believe her ears.

"You kept your promise, thank you so much." Ally felt like hugging Kate, but that wasn't possible at the moment, so she smiled happy at the woman who pushed the wheelchair.

"No worries." They spend the rest of the way in silence and right in front of Mike's room they met the doctor who explained some things to Kate, while Ally didn't pay any attention to that. All she wanted was to see her daddy.

"He is in pain, but is not going to admit it, so please be careful. All in all we can say he is fine, the latest test results came back positive. It all looks pretty good." The doctor said and left Kate and Ally alone.

"Can we go and see daddy now?" Kate nodded, opened the door and pushed Ally in the room. Mike had his eyes closed, but opened them as he heard the door and a painful smile appeared on his face.

"Daddy how are you?" Ally got up from the wheelchair, hobbled over to Mike's bed and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine." Mike answered with a raspy voice and looked at Kate, who had to bite back some tears. Kate could see, that Mike wasn't fine at all, but didn't point out loud that lie.

'You are not fine at all!' Kate had locked eyes with Mike and they had started one of there silent conversations.

'I'm fine now, that my two girls are here.' Mike answered and breathed hard, because Ally did place her head on his chest.

"Ally honey can you please move your head a little bit? I can't breathe properly." Mike asked his daughter and strokes her back gently. Ally felt guilty, that she had caused him some pain and looked worried. "I'm fine Ally, don't worry. It's just that I did catch some bullets in the Kevlar vest and when you put your head on my chest it hurts a little bit." Mike explained and Ally nodded and gave her dad another kiss on the cheek.


	33. Chapter 33

The day went on and after another two hours, Mike was pretty exhausted and fell asleep.

"Let's go, Ally. It's time for some dinner and I think your dad needs some rest as well." Mike's eyes snapped open at Kate's words and he looked thankful at her, before he falls asleep again.

Kate and Ally left and went to get a pizza for dinner, before they made their way back to Kate's place.

"I will get the guestroom organized for you. Get yourself comfortable on the couch and call me if you need anything." Kate helped Ally to the couch and left. The girl was tired and nearly falls asleep on the lounge.

"I'm done, Ally. Would you like to call your grandparents and tell them about your dad?" Ally only shook her head and yawned.

"I'm too tired and only want to sleep." Ally yawned again and hobbled to the guestroom, followed by Kate. After Ally got dressed, she snuggled up in the warm bed and falls asleep immediately. Kate took a seat on the bed and just watched Ally, for what seemed like an eternity.

One hour later, Kate left Ally and made her way to her bedroom, where she held the box that she took out some days ago. The little memories she had from Ally, after she gave birth to the girl. With tears in her eyes she looked the pictures and other stuffs that she had in the box. After two hours, Kate was exhausted and fall asleep as well.

The next morning, Kate was woken up by her ringing phone, which she forgot to bring up last night from the kitchen. She quickly got it and made sure that Ally wouldn't be woken by it.

"Kate McGregor speaking."

"Good morning, Kate." Suddenly a smile appeared on Kate's lips.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm much better compare to yesterday, but still in pain. I just wanted to know how Ally is doing? She seemed a little bit stressed yesterday and I was worried." Kate made her way on the porch and looked out to the water.

"Ally is still asleep. She was exhausted last night and didn't say much. Though, I think, she knows you will be fine." After the reply, there was silent on the line for quite a while.

"Kate, I realised something. I don't want to spend another minute without you in my life. I don't want to push you in any way, I just wanted you to know how I feel about you, know how I feel about us. You and Ally are the most important people in my life." Kate had to bite back some tears. All she ever wanted seemed to be coming true. "You are still there?" Mike asked, scared, as he didn't hear any response from Kate.

"I'm still here. I'll come to the hospital later and we can talk. Though just to let you know, you are not alone with such feelings." With that Kate hung up and just stared out the water and after a little while a smile appeared on her lips. A happy smile which grew from second to second.

"Good morning, Kate." Ally hobbled, still in pyjamas to the porch and looked with sleepy eyes at the woman, who still had glistening eyes.

"Good morning, honey." Kate walked over to Ally and placed a gentle kiss in the girl's hair. Together, they prepared something for breakfast and talked about a lot of things, laughed and just enjoyed their time together.

"Can we go and see dad today?"

"Of course, we will go to the hospital. Before that we need to clean up here and I need to have a shower." They cleaned up and Kate made her way to the bathroom. "I'll be back in a few minutes, so make yourself comfortable." Kate said and left Ally alone, who started to wander around Kate's place and looked around. She finally ended up in Kate's bedroom and saw the box Kate was looking at the night before. All the contents of the box were laying around Kate's big bed and so Ally had a look on the pictures. Ally understood straight away what she saw there and a small, but sad smile appeared on her lips. She heard Kate turned off the water in the bathroom and made her way back to the guestroom to get dressed and ready for the day. A few minutes later, they left the house and Kate could sense that something was different with Ally, but she couldn't point out what it was. Maybe she is just nervous about seeing Mike again and in what condition he will be this morning. Kate tried to find the reason for Ally's behaviour. As they reached the hospital, Kate wanted to help Ally out of the car like the day before, but Ally refused her help and also the wheelchair.

"Hello daddy!" Ally made her way on the crutches over to Mike's bed and hugged him carefully.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you!" All said and Mike knew straightaway that something was amiss with his daughter.

"Go ahead!" Mike encouraged his daughter and Ally looked over to Kate, who stood at the end of Mike's bed.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Ally looked at her dad again and he looked a little bit puzzled at Kate.

"What's wrong with Ally?" Mike asked with his eyes in Kate's direction.

"I have no idea; she is like that since I finished my shower this morning. I'll leave you two alone."

"I'll wait outside, I have some calls to make and will be back later!" Kate answered and saw Mike's grateful eyes.

"So, what's wrong with you? Did you have a good night at Kate's place?" Ally just nodded and got something out of her pocket. It took her a while and Mike was curious what Ally wanted to show him and as she finally handed her papers over to Mike, he was speechless.

"Where did you find this?" Mike asked after some seconds.

"I found it at Kate's place. Can you please explain this to me?" Ally wanted to know


	34. Chapter 34

Ally stood next to Mike's bed and still looked stern at her dad.

"Please daddy!" The girl begged and had tears in her eyes. Mike rubbed one hand over his face and tried to find the right words. Ally's facial expression reminded him so much on Kate and he just wished she would be around at that moment.

"I think there is nothing to explain honey, you are a smart girl and you can put one and one together!" Mike just said, unable to explain anything else at this moment.

"I'm smart, but I want to hear the truth dad!" Mike knew, when she just called him dad and not daddy he was in serious trouble and he deserved it.

"Ally it's difficult and I think Kate should be here as well to help explain to you everything." Mike tried again to win some time, but Ally's eyes told him something different.

"I want nana to picks me up NOW!" Ally yelled and this was the time Mike knew he missed that chance. So he called his mother, while Ally took a seat on the other end of the room and just stared out of the window.

In the meantime Kate had to do some calls and was walking through the park of the hospital.

"Hi Maxine it's Kate." Maxine was surprised to hear from Kate she thought Mike, Ally and her would spend this morning together, now that Mike was a little bit better.

"You sound worried, what's wrong?" Kate looked nervous around and was shocked, that Maxine could hear in her voice, that not everything was alright.

"It's Ally. I'm not sure what's wrong with her. One minute we are having a lovely breakfast and the next minute she acts so cold and won't speak to me. As we arrived at the hospital and entered Mike's room she asked to be alone with Mike and looked at me like I had done something wrong."

"That sounds strange and not like the Ally I know. Though maybe she just wanted to spend time with Mike, don't forget her dad nearly died and maybe she just realised, that the outcome of that incident could have been totally different. Talk to her and more importantly Mike and you have to talk to her and explain her some things." Maxine explained her thoughts and Kate nodded at her end of the phone.

"You are right Maxine." Kate hung up and made her way back to Mike's room, as she entered she could feel the icy atmosphere.

"Hi, what's wrong?" Kate asked and looked between Ally, who was sitting at the table and did just stare out of the window, and Mike, who looked terribly sad. He holds up a picture and Kate walked closer to get a proper look on the photo and horrified, she put her hand to her mouth. They both start one of there silent conversations.

"Kate, where did she get this from?"

"_I have no idea … she only could have got it from my bedroom. I did look through a box of the little stuff I have from her last night and scattered the pictures on my bed. They were still lying on my bed this morning and maybe as I had a shower … I'm so sorry Mike!" Kate's eyes filled with tears and Mike grasped for her hand._

"_Nothing __to __be __sorry __for, __we __should __have __talked __to __her __already.__" _

Kate calmed down and locked eyes with Mike, the love of her live. She turned to Ally and just wanted to talk to her as a knock on the door disturbed her plans. Mike asked the person to enter and was surprised to see the crew entering his hospital room. Normally he liked to have the crew around, they were all like family, but this time his sailors had a bad timing. Another knock silenced the sailors and Mike asked again to enter and this time it was his mum.

"Nana!" Ally nearly jumped up and hobbled into the open arms of her grandmother, who looked around between Mike and Kate. From what Mike told tell her on the phone she knew what was wrong with her granddaughter.

"Can we go home please?" Ally asked and didn't even look at Mike, who did struggle in his bed to get in a more comfortable position.

"Ally please!" He begged and the crew was quiet and they all realised, that they must have disturbed something. Though Ally didn't listen and walked out of the room. Both Mike and Kate had tears in their eyes. Helen walked over to her son and hugged him.

"Give her some time and then she will listen to you both" Helen also hugged Kate and finally followed her granddaughter. The sailors looked between their two commanding officers, but no one had the heart to ask any questions.

"Ally is our daughter." Mike finally said and looked at Kate who just nodded. The crew looked at each other and Charge was the one who found his voice back at first.

"Your daughter?" He pointed between Mike and Kate and didn't trust his ears at that moment.

"Yes, Ally is mine and Mike's daughter. It's a pretty long story and before we go explaining anything more to you lot we have to talk to Ally first. It's just that you know who Ally is!" Kate made her point clear, that she was not ready to give away more information, at least not at the moment.

"Okay! So Sir, how are you?" Swain was the one who changed the topic and Mike and Kate were thankful for that.

"I feel not so bad today. Still got a long way to go to make a full recovery." They all chatted for a while, before the crew left.

"You look tired." Kate finally said, after it was quite for a while between them.

"I'm tired and worried because of Ally. I know she is in good hands with my parents, but I wish we could talk to her right now. I never wanted to hurt her." Finally the tears, which Mike held back earlier, run down his checks and Kate couldn't hold back her tears anymore as well. She bent down to hug Mike and he returned that gesture which meant for both of them so much more than just a simple hug.

"We also need to talk." Kate whispered and Mike just nodded.

"There are only three words I won't to say. I love you" Mike said straightforward and left Kate speechless.

"I love you too." Kate bent down and hugged Mike again. "Though there are still a lot of things we have to work out." Mike knew Kate was right, but that didn't matter at this moment. All he wanted was to feel her lips on his own. So he grasped her on the collar and pulled her closer. And Kate didn't do anything against it.

"I would like to drive to your parents and talk to Ally, is that alright with you?" Mike nodded and Kate left after one more kiss. During the ride to Mike's parents Kate tried to find the right words she wanted to say to Ally.


	35. Chapter 35

As Kate arrived Mike's dad opened the front door of the house and looked had who had just entered their driveway. A smile crossed his lips because he expected Kate to come over, though the smile left his face straight away, as he saw how tired and exhausted Kate looked. The whole situation took its toll on her and she was still dealing with the miscarriage. Since this day her whole life had been turned upside down and he was truly worried for her.

"Kate how are you doing?" he asked and only got a shrug of the shoulders from Kate as an answer.

"I need to talk to Ally please?" Kate said, as she walked closer to Mike's dad, though he didn't let her enter the house, he guided her to the backyard and offered her a chair and something to drink.

"You need some rest, before you talk to Ally. You will need all your strength, do you have any idea what to tell her or how to explain everything to her?" Kate only shook her head and looked at him.

"I have no idea how to explain it to her. Though I think I will start with the truth. It's about time, that she hears the whole story and I hope she is not going to hate Mike or me after she knows the truth.

"Kate, hate is such strong word and Ally could never hate you or Mike, therefore she loves you two way to much. Since she met you, she could feel that there is something you two have in common. That invisible bond which only mother and daughter share." Kate smiled at his words and sipped from her water.

"I just wish Mike would be here as well so we could explain this together to her."

"It's going to be tough and Mike would be a great support for both of you, but you will be fine and if you need a hand Helen and I will be there as well. There is nothing to worry about Kate. Just to let you know, since Ally knows you she wishes you would be her mum." With that he left Kate alone and walked back in the house to his wife, who was watching them from the kitchen.

"Is Kate alright?"

"Yeah she will be fine." He placed a kiss on his wife's temple and left. One minute later Kate entered the house and made her way to the kitchen, where she knew Helen would be. As she talked to Mike's dad, Kate knew Helen was watching them, but didn't mind it at all. She always felt welcome at their place and she liked that Mike's parents did look out for her.

"Hi Helen, where can I find Ally?" Helen just pointed upstairs and smiled encouraging at Kate.

"You two will be fine." Kate hoped that Helen would be right but still had her doubts about that. Slowly she started to make her way upstairs, she knew where Ally's room was, but found it empty. So there only was one other room, where the girl could be. Gently Kate knocked on the other door but didn't get a response, so she entered the room and saw Ally sitting on Mike's bed with pictures and papers scattered all around her.

"Hi, can I come in?" Kate still stood on the door, looked around and waited for Ally to approve Kate's request. After what seemed like hours the girl looked up with tears in her eyes and it broke Kate's heart to see her baby like that. Silently she walked over, took a seat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Ally. No words where needed and Ally just started crying after Kate had her in her arms. Kate let her hand run over Ally's back and waited until the girl had calmed down.

"Can I talk to you?" Kate asked after several minutes and Ally nodded, while she handed a picture to Kate. "That's you, just two hours old. The nurses took it for me at the hospital. They knew, that I gave my baby away for adoption and after the staff of the youth welfare office left with you one of the nurses handed me that picture. They must have taken two, so your dad got one as well." Kate explained while she looked at the picture that showed her with Ally in her arms.

"Why did you give me away? Why didn't you wanted me in your life? Didn't you love me?" Ally sounded sad and that tugged on Kate's heart. She put her arms closer around her daughter and tried to find the right words.

"I loved you from the bottom of my heart. I loved you back then and I still love you. It was so tough to make a decision. Though your dad left me before I even had a chance to tell him, that I was pregnant and my childhood was cruel. So I decided to give you the chance to have a sheltered childhood. Because I love you so much I made that decision. I wanted you to have a better childhood than I had." Kate explained and could feel that Ally nodded in her arms.

"Why did daddy leave you?" Kate knew that this question would come and had prepared herself to answer that.

"He left because he loved me." Ally's head shoot up and she looked questioningly at Kate.

"I don't understand that."

"I didn't understand it back then, but I finally understand it now." Kate said, but Ally still had no clue what Kate meant and looked questioningly at her mother. "I was pretty young at the time and just started with the Navy and had so many dreams and my ambition was to become the Chief of Navy. Your dad and I broke the rules by having a relationship at the time, because he was my instructor. If anybody would have found out about us we both would have been in a lot of trouble." Kate answered and looked absent out of the window. Her mind travelled back in time as she remembered that time.

"So daddy broke up with you to protect you? But why didn't he tell you, that I'm with him, when you started to work together again?"

"Good question Ally. Before someone could adopt you I had to fill in a lot of paperwork and one page was just about, if I would like to have contact with you one day or not. I said I didn't want to have any contact, so I think that's what your dad respected, even under the circumstances." Kate gently stroke through Ally's hair and could feel, that the girl in her arms had calmed down.

"I don't understand it, but maybe you are right. What's with the other baby?" This time Kate didn't understand Ally and looked accordingly at her daughter. "I heard nana and grandpa talking about the baby you lost and dad sounded angry about it as well. Though I didn't understand everything they said. All I know is that they did talk about you." Kate breathed hard. _How __do __I __explain to __her, __that __I __was __pregnant __to __Mike __again?_

"What you heard is correct; I lost a baby the day we found you and your grandparents out there. I just found out a couple of days before that I was pregnant."

"Who where you pregnant from?" Ally was to noisy for her own good, but now Kate had to explain everything and stayed until she felt, that Ally was breathing even and so she knew the girl was asleep. It didn't take long until Kate fell asleep as well in Mike's huge bed.

Helen walked into the room and was happy as she saw mother and daughter sleeping peacefully.

In the meantime Mike was lying awake in his hospital bed until his mobile phone received a message. If he was honest he was worried about Kate and Ally. He had hoped, that Kate would call him, but so far nothing has happened and as his phone buzzed to life he felt relieved. He opened it and saw, that he received a message from his mum. _Mum __is __sending __me __a __text? __Hopefully __everything __is __alright __with __my __girls._ He opened the message and a picture popped up. It showed Kate and Ally peacefully together in his bed. The message his mother wrote read: _There __is __just __one __person __missing __and then __the __picture __would __be __perfect! __Love __you __son __and __don__'__t __worry, __they __talked __for __quite __a__while __and __everything __is __alright __with __them._


	36. Chapter 36

Kate woke up the next morning with an unbelievable feeling in her stomach, she felt happy and like being finally where she belonged. It was still early and Ally slept peaceful in her arms. Kate moved a little bit around, to watch her daughter while she slept.

"I love you my little angel and I'm so sorry for everything I did to you." Kate placed a gentle kiss on Ally's head and just looked at her. Ten minutes later she got up and wrapped the blanket around Ally. Slowly Kate left the room and looked back at her girl before she left the room and felt again like that happy smiled made its way on her lips.

"Good morning Kate." Helen greeted her, as she entered the kitchen and could smell the coffee, which was already ready.

"Good morning Helen, how are you?" Helen turned around and handed Kate a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine, thanks Kate. How are you? That was quite a long night for Ally and you. All problems solved?" Kate just nodded and the smile appeared again on her lips and that was the sign for Helen that everything would work out for this little family. "So you are going to see Mike today?" Kate just nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

"I will go to the hospital later, just waiting until Ally is awake. I think it would be unwise to leave again before she is awake. We are still finding each other and I think if I would leave now it would ruin the effort I made last night." Kate said honestly and helped Helen to set the table for breakfast.

"Mike and you will still have a lot to talk about and not just the two of you. Don't forget Ally in these talks, she needs to be involved." Kate nodded at Helen's words.

"All decisions we, Mike and I, are going to take will be talked over with Ally as well. Do you think us three will have a chance?" Helen walked over to Kate and hugged her.

"Everything will be fine." They finished to set the table and Kate left the kitchen to look after Ally, who just started to wake up.

"Good morning." Ally smiled as she saw Kate.

"Good morning mum." Ally said and stretched herself in the bed, she didn't realise, what she had just said, but it made Kate speechless. Ally moved out of bed and hobbled to the kitchen, followed by Kate.

"How are you doing with the foot? Are you in pain?" Ally shook her head at Kate's question.

"It's itchy from time to time, but it's alright. I just have to survive one more week and the cast will be removed and than I will be fine." Ally took a seat and Kate sat next to her.

"I will go to the hospital after breakfast, are you coming with me?" Ally's mood turned from happy to…. Kate couldn't interpret her daughter's gaze and was a little bit worried.

"Can I stay here please?" The girl asked and hung her head.

"You can stay here of course. Though I think your dad would like to see you and also talk to you." Kate didn't know, if she found the right words.

"He didn't tell me the truth for ages and I'm worried that he will still lie to me." Ally said sadly and with tears in her eyes.

"Your daddy loves you and it's breaking his heart. We talked about it yesterday, he did all the lies to protect you and because that's what I wanted in the first place. Give him a chance to explain his actions. And what you did last night wasn't fair as well." Kate explained and placed a hand on Ally's cheek, to get the fully attention of the girl. Ally looked at Kate and nodded after a little while.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Ally said with a quite voice.

Nearly two hours later they were ready to leave, though Ally was pretty quite since the breakfast and Kate wasn't sure anymore, if it was a good idea that she should take her to the hospital. Mike needed rest and she also didn't wanted to stress out Ally.

"Don't worry Kate, Ally will be fine. Mike and her have had fights before and they always work it out. Give them time and everything will be fine." Helen said, as they both were looking at Ally who was already waiting in Kate's car.

After a drive of more than one hour they arrived at the hospital and Kate found a place to park close to the entrance area. Together they walked in silence to Mike's room, while Ally's mind was running 100 miles an hour and Kate was typing a quick text message on her phone.

Mike was looking out of the window as a knock disturbed his thoughts about the picture he got the night before from his mother. He asked the person, who had knocked, to enter and a huge smile appeared, as he saw his two girls. Though his happy face turned into a worried as he looked at Ally. A silent conversation between him and Kate followed.

"What's wrong with Ally?"

"_Nothing is wrong with her, it's just, that she is hurt, that you didn't tell her the truth for so long. I tried to explain to her, that you kept silent to protect her and also us. It's difficult for her to understand." Kate answered and tried to lighten Mike's worried face. "She will be fine after you explained yourself to her." Mike nodded and turned his attention back to Ally. _

"Can you please look at me honey?" Mike asked gently and reached out his hand to his daughter. Ally looked at Kate and searched for confirmation, that she was doing the right thing in trusting her father again. Kate nodded at Ally and smiled encouraging at her.

Just right in time as Mike wanted to start to explain himself to Ally Kate's phone went off and she looked apologetically at the two people she loved most.

"Sorry, I have to answer this call. I'll be back in a few minutes." Without waiting for a response she left the room and left Mike and Ally alone. As she was out side the room she answered.

"Maxine, thanks for calling!" Kate said with a smile on her lips.

"You message sounded strange. Are you okay?"

"Everything is alright, I just needed to get out of Mike's room, so that father and daughter can talk to each other. Ally is pretty unsettled at the moment and after I talked to her last night I think it's about time, that Mike explains himself to her." Kate explained and made her way to the hospital park.

"So how was your talk with Ally last night?" Maxine wanted to know and the women started to chat for quite a while. In the meantime Mike explained himself to Ally.

"Can we talk honey?" Mike asked gently and still reached out his hand to Ally.

"Why didn't you tell me, that Kate is my mum and that you are working together for the last four years?" Ally asked accusingly and looked with a mix of being angry and sad at him.

"You are right, I should have talked to you about that. Though I thought I had to protect you and I wanted to respect Kate's wish that she didn't wanted to have any contact with her child. Now I know that was wrong, you deserved the truth and Kate did as well." Mike bite back the tears as he started to talk and looked at Ally to see if there was any way, that she would forgive him.

"So what's with the other baby, the one Kate lost some weeks ago? Why were you angry at mum?" Suddenly a huge smile appeared on Mike's lips, as he heard that Ally called Kate mum.

"I think your mum explained to you, that the baby was mine?" Ally nodded at Mike's question with sad eyes. She wanted to have a baby sister or brother for a long time. "Well let's just say, I didn't learn from my mistakes I made the first time. Your mum and I had a brief relationship and we created you our beautiful little girl. Though before I even knew that she was pregnant back then I left her. This time we wanted to make it perfect. You know, there was that short time that I was off the boat and everything looked perfectly fine for us. So we started to explore our feelings for each other again. But we had to put our relationship on hold again, as I returned to Hammersley. That time we did spend together was a pretty good and I even considered telling you two the truth about each other; however I never got the chance to explain to either of you anything. I returned back to Hammersley. You were angry with me, because I promised you, that you could stay with me and Kate was angry with me, because I missed out another chance to be together with her. Then there was a close call at work remember when nana told you that daddy had been in an accident at work. (Ally nods her head) well things happened between Kate and I during that time off I had. Anyway I didn't know, that she was pregnant until the day she lost the baby which was the same day that we rescued you. I was angry at her, I was angry at me, but more important I was angry at the Navy." Mike finished and locked eyes with his daughter. "Though whatever happens, I love you Ally and you are the most important person in my life."

"I love you too daddy." Ally walked closer and finally wrapped his arms around her father. "What's with Kate?"

"I love Kate as well and finally it looks like things will work out between us."

"So we will be a real family? And I can stay with you?" Ally placed her head on Mike's chest and could hear her father steady heartbeat. Mike gently stroke Ally's head and nodded.

"We will be a real family soon honey" He said and felt the happy tears in his eyes.


	37. Final Chapter

As time went on, Mike made a full recovery, it took him a while to start his shore posting, but that was something he was really look forward to.

"Good morning" Kate greeted Mike as he entered the kitchen, still dressed in boxer shorts and t-shirt.

"Daddy, you should hurry up, otherwise we are going to be late." Ally said, as she saw her father, who walked over to her and placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek. After that he walked over to Kate and did the same, though Kate seemed a little bit worried about Mike's behaviour. So far he didn't say a word.

"You alright?" Kate asked and placed a hand on his cheek and locked eyes with him.

"I'm perfectly fine." Finally a huge smile appeared on Mike's lips. "I'm just enjoy a moment with my girls. They aren't going to start the course without me there. So nothing to worry about being late. Let's have breakfast" Mike took the two cups of coffee and walked over to the table, where Ally was waiting for her parents.

After a lot of talks the three moved in together. Ally had her own room and also understood Mike and Kate acted the way they did. But they left the past behind and started a new life together.

"Are you alright, with the shore posting?" Kate asked, as Mike and her got dressed in their bedroom.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine, finally something to do. I miss Hammersley, but it was a period of my life. I thought I wouldn't be able to survive without the sea, but I was wrong. I couldn't live without Ally and you." Mike walked over to Kate and wrapped his arms around her. "How are you doing without the sea?"

"Well I do miss the time out on Hammersley, though coming home every night and sleeping in my own bed is priceless. And much more I enjoy the time we finally can spend as a family. Last but not least, we are still part of that awesome Hammersley crew, I mean whenever they have shore leave they come over and visit, or we go together with them for drinks. We know all the gossip and are still involved in their social lives." Kate enjoyed Mike's embracement and tightened her grip around him.

"We have to go, otherwise Ally is going to be late for school, I'm late for NavCom and you will run late for your first day as an instructor."

Reluctant Mike loosened his arms, right in that minute as they heard Ally.

"We are running late, can't you two hurry up a little bit? There is enough time to cuddle after work. Sometimes I'm wondering who is the child in this family." Ally entered her parent's bedroom and all three laughed hearty.

Months passed by and quickly a year had gone by since Mike's accident and the start into a new life for the little family.

It was a nice afternoon in spring, when Mike stood in his living room and looked out to the backyard, where Kate and Ally prepared everything for the BBQ. They awaited the Hammersley crew to come over and spend the whole day with preparations for the night.

"What are you thinking about my son?" Mike's parents were around as well and Helen observed her son the whole day, because his eyes looked so different than the last time she saw him.

"I'm thinking about nothing special." Mike answered and just stared out of the window.

"I don't believe you, please Mike, what's going on with you?" Helen begged and didn't expect the following answer.

"I'm happy mum, that's all. For the first time in my life I'm happy, I'm at one with the world. Kate once said, she feels complete now and I think that describes perfectly how I feel as well. I never expected that I would be able to live happily without Hammersley and that daily routine, but I'm fine without the boat. We catch up with the crew when they are on shore leave and coming home every night is just awesome. And seeing my two girls like that," Mike pointed to the backyard, "brings a warm feeling into my stomach." Helen had tears in her eyes at Mike's words and hugged her son.

"I'm so happy for you Mike. Finally you have what your always wanted." Mother and son stood together for quite a while until the doorbell disturbed them and Mike went to open it. The Hammersley crew greeted him and they entered the house and the backyard, where they welcomed Kate and Ally.

Mike started the BBQ and 45 minutes the later the doorbell rang again, this time Ally went to open the door.

"Hello Maxine." The girl greeted the woman who she called a friend. Maxine was there for the little family right from the start and Ally trusted her.

"Hello Ally, please don't tell me I'm the last one." Ally's eyes said everything Maxine needed to know and she smiled a little bit guilty. "Couldn't leave Navcom any earlier, so now let's enter the party." Ally guided her to the backyard, where Maxine was greeted with the welcomes of the crew.

"Maxine, great that you could make it." Mike placed a kiss on her cheek and turned back to the meat.

"I also brought the Champagne!" She holds up some bottles of the good stuff and Kate came with some glasses. Some minutes later everybody was provided with a glass of the noble drinks, as Dutchy realised something.

"Ma'am, why are you having orange juice and no Champagne?" Now everybody realised the difference.

"Kate is not allowed to have any alcohol for the next few months" Mike explained and bent down to place a kiss on Kate's stomach. The crew was speechless, which didn't happen very often. Mike's gestures said more than thousands words.

"Does that mean, that we will become grandparents again?" Mike's dad was the first to say something.

"Yes grandpa, I will become a big sister, isn't that awesome?" Ally run to her parents and wrapped her arms around them.

"To the boss and the X!" Charge announced and got the crew out of its state of shock. For them Mike and Kate were still the boss and the X. The party went on and it was a good night for all of them.

Finally at midnight the crew had left and Mike and Kate were sitting together on the lounge.

"It was a good night, wasn't it?" Mike just nodded; he was far away with his thoughts again. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why is everybody concerned, that something is wrong with me? I'm perfectly fine! I can't believe my luck. We get a second chance and all the things we missed out in doing together with Ally we can experience now and Ally will make a wonderful big sister. I can't believe that she kept silent for two weeks with our little secret. Did I ever thank you, that you gave me that wonderful girl?" Kate just smiled and turned in Mike's arms, to give him a passionate kiss.

"I thank you for that wonderful girl." Kate said after she broke the kiss to breath.

"I love you from the bottom of my heart and I thank god, that we get another chance. I'm excited about our future and I'm happy, that we can spend it together. The past is past, we had ups and downs, but the end result is important and we worked things out, that's the most important thing." Mike kissed Kate again and so they sealed their future together. There was no looking back anymore, just a look forward into a happy future as a real family.


End file.
